


Her Omega

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is a Werewolf, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mates, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Werewolf Alex, Werewolf Kara Danvers, werewolf Lena, werewolf Maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Werewolf AU where Kara is the alpha of her own pack and in her pack she expects everyone to be treated fairly weighed they are pack born or taken in and for most of the betas and omegas that rule is obeyed but there seems to be one omega that gets excluded.





	1. I: New Moon

Kara was 18 when the responsibility of being Alpha was thrust upon her because of her parents deaths. It was still painful to think of that night, the pack house ablaze with flames that lit up the sky for a mile and made the crisp Colorado snow fall black with ash. There hadn't been many survivors, just Kara, her cousin Kal, and a small handful of others. Kara watched in horror held back by Kal as her father tore through the blazing house to find her mother and unborn brother but none of them made it out as the angry blaze burnt the foundation and support beams to charcoal that collapsed on itself until there was nothing but a smoldering heap of scorched brick, burnt up wood, hot coals and small flames. Kara fell to her knees as her blue eyes turned red, tears running like hot rivers from her now glowing red eyes before she turned her face to the heavens and let loose the most gut wrenching, sorrow filled howl she could and behind her the remaining members of the pack followed her actions.

 

Five years later Kara was managing the role of Alpha well, she kept her pack in line and out of trouble. She made sure they didn't draw the attention of humans and put themselves at risk again, she wouldn't have a repeat of that night ever again as long as she breathed. The pack had built back up and grown, some members had left and created their own packs far away from them others stayed close by and always headed Kara's calls during full moons. The pack had also grown because Kara was never one for turning strays away once she trusted them, but most of the time they would move on once they recuperated enough to make it alone again only a handful stayed.

The newest addition to the pack was a young omega, Kara's age maybe a year or so older, with long raven hair and piercing green eyes, her skin was pale as almost like snow or cream and she held herself tall and proud no doubt pushed out from a pack lead by a self centered alpha who wanted only perfection among his or her betas and when an omega came into the mix they forced her out. Kara had found Lena the day after a full moon, injured and scared in the Zor-El territory just outside of National City. Many of the pack was hesitant to let the omega in but they couldn't go against their alpha so they let her in at arm’s length.

Lena’s wounds were cleaned and bandaged, she was given a room of her own on the top floor of the pack house to recuperate in, and stay in if she wished, and Kara was sure to check in on her often as she healed. After two days of rest Kara found the omega awake and a little scared upon seeing her. Kara stood at the bedside her blue eyes soft with a warm smile as she placed her fist over her heart and gave a short nod, her pack's way of greeting one another of course betas and omegas bared their necks as they bowed to her and other alphas from other packs nodded.

“Hello, my name is Kara Zor-El alpha to the Zor-El pack.”

The omega hesitated before bowing as much as she was able pushing her raven locks from her neck in respect.

“I am Lena Luthor, youngest daughter of the Luthor pack and soul omega of the bloodline.”

Kara stiffened hearing the name Luthor. The Luthors were very high on the Zor-El enemies list, right up at the top to be exact, because since the heir alpha of the pack had tried to invade Zor-El land and had challenged Kal and he would have won if Kara hadn't shown up he might have killed Kal. His betrayal was bad enough because Kal had taken the young alpha into his and Lois’ pack only to have him turn and try to overthrow Kal. Lena saw the blonde alpha’s reaction and shrunk away a little.

“I'll leave if you wish.”

Kara blinked out of her thoughts then shook her head. There was something about this woman that made her want her around, to take her in and keep her safe among a true pack.

“No, stay as long as you want Lena. Tell me why were you alone and injured?”

The ravenette looked down at the soft cream colored comforter covering her from the waist down.

“I was pushed out of my pack by my mother.”

Kara sat down in the armchair beside the bed watching the omega close.

“Because you're an omega? I thought all the bloodline Luthors were alphas and strong betas.”

Lena nodded swallowing hard.

“Yes but also because I'm not her pup. The only pup she bared successfully was my brother Lex. I was the product of my father mating with another female, on omega in the pack. Mother killed her but father kept her from doing the same to me.”

Kara felt her heart go out to the ravenette. She was packless and in enemy territory and she looked like she hadn't been treated all that well in her old pack.

“So you don't have a pack?”

Lena shook her head still looking at the blanket covering her. Kara bit her lip, she was going to catch hell for this from the pack and from her alley alphas but she really didn't care, Lena needed someone to look out for her and make sure she knew she wasn't useless just because she was an omega.

“Lena how would you like to become a part of my pack? The choice is yours and if you do not wish to stay after some time you are free to leave as you please. My mother believed in helping those that need it and I uphold that belief with my pack.”

Lena finally looked up her green eyes flashing amber-gold for a second as her brows knitted together.

“Are you sure? I know our families don't get along, your pack may not want me.”

Kara slowly reached her hand out to the omega her smile soft as her eyes glowed a soft warm red for a moment as her alpha surfaced only concerning her feeling of wanting Lena to stay.

“It doesn't matter if they want you to stay, I’m their alpha and I want you to stay with us as long as you feel comfortable and that's what makes my end of the decision.”

Lena looked between Kara's eyes and her waiting hand for a moment before she licked her lips gently grabbing Kara's forearm as the alpha closed her own fingers around hers.

“Thank you alpha, I greatly appreciate you letting me join your pack.”

Kara smiled gently squeezing her forearm until their eyes met.

“Please call me Kara, alpha sounds so formal.”

Lena finally let herself smile, something that made Kara’s heart skip a beat and a longing to see it more settle into her gut.

“Well thank you Kara.”

The blonde slowly pulled her arm back but let her fingers linger on Lena's a moment before she stood.

“You should rest now, dinner is at sunset downstairs in the dining room, you just go down a floor and follow the hallway to the end and it's the double doors. Of course the kitchen is always open it's the door to the left of the dining room doors. There's a bathroom up here right across the hall.”

Lena nodded before looking at the closed door on the far left wall of the room she was in.

“Is that a closet then?”

Kara looked at the door and nodded.

“Yes it is, there are clothes in there you can use on the right side.”

She she spoke the blonde opened the door revealing a closet of clothes. Lena raised a brow looking at the alpha.

“What about the left side?”

Kara wetted her lips with a small chuckle.

“Well ya see those are my clothes, I mean if you see anything you really like you can borrow it of course! My room is actually just through the other door.”

Lena felt her cheeks warm up and her throat dry a little. Her room was connected to the alpha’s why did that make her heart skip a beat then jump into double time? Kara closed the door and moved to the door to leave the room blushing a little herself.

“I'll let you get some rest then come and check on you before dinner and if you want you can come join the rest of the pack then I'll show you where to go.”

Lena nodded her cheeks flushing a bit more despite that her logical brain was trying to tell her the alpha was only being so kind because she was new to the pack not to mention the old ‘keep your friends close but your enemies closer’ saying.

“Until then if you need anything I'll be down in the den, it's all the way down stairs on the first floor you can't miss it.”

Lena nodded again then watched as Kara smiled and left the room, as she did the ravenette’s heart sank a little but she pushed it off and settled back into the cozy bed. Once down in the den Kara took a deep breath and let it out slowly her eyes closed.

“Everything okay Kara?”

The blonde opened her eyes and whirled around blue eyes flashing red but they shifted back upon seeing the brunette omega bowed before her neck exposed. Her shock turned into a smile as she gripped the girl's shoulders gently squeezing.

“Alex you know you don't need to do that, you're like a sister to me.”

Alex straightened up smiling back at the younger blonde her brown eyes taking on a blue sheen for a moment then going back.

“Bad habits, Maggie and I just got back from a meeting with the west pack and you know how Cat is, demands respect from everyone.”

Kara nodded, she knew all too well. Alex was more or less Kara's pack sister, after her parents were killed one of the few older females in the pack had taken her under her wing to grieve and Kara had been very thankful. She showed as much by making Eliza and Alex Danvers her new pack family and when Maggie Sawyer, a lone alpha, had wondered into their old territory in the mountains of Seattle then found her mate in Alex Kara welcomed her into the pack family with open arms as well.

“So how did that meeting go?”

Alex sighed walking with Kara to one of the plush couches in the den and sat down.

“Not terrible, Cat agreed to go north for the time being and check on the pack up that way.”

Kara nodded with a small sigh.

“Good. So how's things with Maggie? She being good to you?”

Alex bit her lip against a smile.

“She's been amazing to me Kara, I love her so much and she actually cares about me! I'm actually thinking about letting her...you know.”

Kara's eyes widened so did her smile as she leaned closer to her pack sister.

“You're gonna let her mark you finally!? That's great Alex! You two will be a great couple!”

Alex blushed a little bit still smiled. The pair sat and talked for the next hour before the setting sun outside drew Kara’s attention.

“Looks like it's chow time, why don't you go find Maggie and I'll see you two at the table.”

Alex rose to her feet as Kara did raising a brow.

“You're not coming right to dinner? You feeling okay?”

Kara smiled rolling her eyes.

“I'm fine I just have to go get our newest pack member. She's been upstairs recovering after we found her the other day. If she decides to come to dinner I can introduce her to everyone.”

Alex smiled.

“Alright, I look forward to meeting her. See you in a bit.”

Kara nodded watching Alex go before heading upstairs. Once outside Lena's room she paused and knocked softly waiting for an answer.

“Who is it?”

Kara smiled hearing the omega’s voice sounding a bit more relaxed than before.

“It's me, I came to see if you wanted to join the pack for dinner.”

After a moment the door opened revealing Lena wearing a pair of jeans and a dark grey t-shirt, her raven locks were tied back in a loose pony tail so it draped over her right shoulder, and she'd clearly found the spare makeup box Kara kept in the closet in case any of the other female pack members needed more but didn't want to go into the city because her lips were painted a soft strawberry red. Lena blushed under the alpha’s gaze biting her lip looking up at the blonde through her lashes. Kara shook her head blushing to the tips of her ears.

“I could eat, thank you for inviting me down.”

Kara smiled scratching the back of her neck.

“Of course! You're part of the pack now so of course you get rights to eat with us!”

Lena's smile fell a little.

“I wasn't aloud to eat with the rest of the pack under mother’s rule, I ate alone most of the time in my room.”

Kara’s smile fell and without thinking she pulled the omega into a hug, protective and firm yet soft and easy.

“That's just cruel! Don't worry I'll make sure you're not ostracized like that. The pack will accept you and treat you fair I promise.”

Lena flushed bright red eyes wide for a moment until the alpha’s scent filled her nose, it was sweet like peaches and honey and a bit smoky like a campfire on an autumn night, it made her feel safe and warm all at once. She closed her eyes letting her body relax into the alpha’s hold letting out a small purr like sound. As she heard Lena purr Kara caught a noseful of the omega’s scent. She smelt like sea air and vanilla with a hint of plumerias. Kara closed her eyes inhaling the raven haired woman's scent letting out a low rumbling purr herself.

Kara would have been content to stay there holding the omega but the moment was broken by the sound of a female voice yelling up the stairs.

“Come on puppy Danvers I'm starving! Not to mention we all want to meet that new pup you've got up there!”

Kara and Lena separated both blushing like teenagers caught doing something embarrassing. Lena was first to speak swallowing down the feeling of loss at not being able to fully smell Kara’s scent like before.

“W-who was that? She sounds oddly demanding of you.”

Kara blinked a few times mentally cursing Maggie and her timing before clearing her throat.

“That would be Maggie, she's my pack sister’s mate. She's kinda demanding because she's an alpha too, she came into our territory up north and she turned out to be Alex's mate. They live on their own a little ways into the woods but are always here.”

Lena nodded before looking up at Kara.

“We should go.”

Kara nodded taking a deep breath before leading Lena down stairs to the dining room. When they entered the room Lena found at least a dozen pairs of eyes on her before they all rose and bowed showing their necks as Kara entered the room. Kara led Lena forward to the head of the table and told her to take the empty seat beside her. Lena was confused about what to do, did she stand there and watch or did she bow like the rest? She was about to bow but Kara shook her head and sat down, as soon as she sat everyone else did and they started eating.

Kara made sure Lena got her share which made the raven haired woman smile as she ate watching the others around her. Across from her was a short mocha skinned woman with long black hair and eyes like chocolate and dimples. Beside her was a woman with fair skin, short brown hair and warm brown eyes and a bright smile as she talked with the other woman. Beside Lena was a young man with short black hair, boyish features, and eyes that couldn't seem to choose between blue and brown. Lena didn't get the chance to examine anyone else because Kara stood up letting out a whistle that gained everyone's attention in a second. Kara smiled at her pack.

“Okay everyone now that we are all mostly full and content many of you already know we have a new addition to the pack joining us and I'd like to introduce her to you.”

She laid a gentle hand on Lena’s shoulder with a smile encouraging her to stand as well. Lena did hesitantly looking around at all the eyes on her.

“Everyone this is Lena Luthor, she's going to be joining our pack I expect you all to treat her fair and as one of us understood?”

There were mumbles among the pack as they stared at Lena. Lena wanted to shrink back into the alpha at her side and disappear, she could hear the nasty things being whispered about her and mean questions about why she was here at all. Kara sensed Lena's panic and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You're okay Lena, they will accept you they are just confused.”

Lena wasn't sure if the alpha was assuring her or herself with the words but she didn't respond past a nod. Her eyes moved around the table again until they landed on a pair of chocolate brown eyes, that had taken on a red hue, watching her.

“A Luthor huh? I can assume you're the youngest of the pack bloodline right?”

Lena nodded dropping her eyes from Maggie’s to the table. After a moment she felt Kara’s arm slip away and when she looked the blonde alpha was letting Maggie closer, though a worried look filled her now red eyes. Maggie stepped closer and the smell of cloves, cinnamon, and leather reached Lena's nose making her nose crinkle a little but she held her ground.

“If you're a Luthor it's a bit odd you're an omega, isn't your family all alpha's?”

Lena nodded again but before she could explain her origins Kara stepped in between her and Maggie looking down at the smaller alpha.

“Stop interrogating Maggie, she isn't like them if she was they wouldn't have forced her out. The making her feel welcome and one of us applies to you too.”

Maggie stared into Kara’s eyes for a long moment before sighing and sitting back down.

“Alright I'm sorry, given the two pack’s history I can't be blamed for being cautious. Lena it's nice to meet you, I'm Maggie Sawyer and this beautiful omega is my mate Alex Danvers.”

Lena's eyes turned to the short haired woman at Maggie's side and found her blushing a little as she shoved the small alpha’s shoulder before standing walking to stand in front of Lena a small smile on her lips as she extended her hand. Lena let herself smile and grasp Alex’s forearm in greeting the smell of dark chocolate, vanilla and chai a little softer and more welcoming than Maggie's scent.

“It's nice to meet you Lena. Welcome to the pack.”

Lena could hear the silent threat behind Alex’s words, a threat that promised if she hurt Kara the way Lex had Kal it'd be the last thing she ever did.

“It's nice to meet you as well Alex.”

Alex nodded taking her arm back before sitting back beside Maggie. Kara smiled seeing at least her pack family were trying to give Lena a chance. The next to stand and greet Lena was the young man that was sat beside her. As he extended his hand a bit nervously she could smell cashmere, raspberries and keyboard cleaner making her smile at the odd mix as she took his forearm.

“I'm Winn, beta and resident tech expert. It's great to meet you Lena.”

Went they parted the only other person to stand and greet her was a tall man with dark skin, eyes like coal and a stoic face. His scent was forceful, gunpowder, cedar, and ink it made Lena want to hide behind Kara inside though she held her ground. The man didn't offer his hand but rather looked her over.

“I'm James, beta.”

Lena nodded but didn't get to respond as James went back to sit on the other side of Winn. Kara looked at her pack and sighed, okay so they hadn't welcomed Lena with open arms but they didn't seem to have rejected her either. She put a hand on Lena’s arm and sat down smiling when Lena followed suit. As she sat Lena relaxed a little smelling Kara's sweet smoky peach and honey scent block out the others earning a smile from the alpha. Lena let herself smile, the whole pack may not have accepted her yet but Kara seemed to have and it looked like her pack sister had as well and that was enough for the Luthor omega because it was more than she'd ever had in her own family's pack.


	2. II: New Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly! I was not expecting that kind of response to this story! I didn't think it would be any good but I'm glad you all seem to like it! I hope you will continue to read as the story goes! Thank you all so much!

As night settled over the house Lena found herself unable to sleep, unsurprising after having spent two days in bed, so she instead decided to take the opportunity to explore the pack house, something Kara had assured her was more than alright as long as she avoided the bedrooms on the second floor because her pack members liked their privacy. She was currently walking around the den taking in the vast number of large plush couches, comfy loveseats, and armchairs most gathered in groups around fireplaces. She moved close to one of the groups around a dying fire letting her fingers run over the arm of the chair. It was soft velvet under her fingers making her smile, she looked under her feet and found an area rug green as moss with a few pillows on the floor and the occasional blanket.

Moving to the first blanket she picked it up and folded it neatly before laying it on the couch, she did the same with the other two as well as put the pillows back in their place. When that was done she moved to the window that looked out at the forest around them a smile locked on her lips again at the beauty of it. As she rested her hands on the window sill she felt something making her look down. Upon looking she found that the sills had elegant carvings on them, wolves running under a full moon in a sea of stars.

She trailed her fingers over the wolves as she moved on climbing up the stairs. She stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with warm milk before making her way back to the third floor. She still wasn't tired but she figured she could lay in bed and relax for awhile, maybe look through the closet a bit more thoroughly. She was busy thinking as she made her way to the stairs from the kitchen she didn't see anyone else until she ran right into them spilling her milk all over them. There was a hiss more out of shock than pain as the figure jumped back and Lena’s nose was filled with the scent of leather as though she'd just had a handbag shoved under her nose and the scent of cloves was strong enough to make her cough like she'd swallowed a mouthful of the spice.

“M-Maggie! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching! Are you okay?”

The small alpha growled in her throat brushing the milk droplets off her sleep shirt.

“I'm fine pup just a little wet. What are you doing up this late?”

Lena relaxed a little seeing the other woman wasn't mad at her.

“I've been sleeping for two days, I'm not tired. What about you? I thought Kara said you and Alex had a house of your own.”

Maggie looked up at the Luthor her chocolate eyes taking a red hue.

“We do but Alex likes being close to Kara for a couple days after the full moon, we'll be going back tomorrow I imagine. I was just getting Alex a drink, she was all curled up and didn't want to move.”

Lena could sense there was more than Maggie was saying but she wasn't going to ask because she didn't think she wanted to know.

“I think I'll head back to my room, I'm sorry again about spilling my drink on you.”

The small alpha shook her head with a smile.

“Don't worry about it kiddo, it's just a shirt. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, careful going back we aren't the only night owls in the place.”

Lena couldn't help but smile as Maggie gave her arm a firm but soft squeeze before disappearing into the kitchen. The ravenette continued back to the stairs and climbed them to the third floor. Once she reached the top she relaxed more her nose picking up on Kara’s scent all over the floor. As she walked to her room her mind wandered again. Why did Kara’s scent affect her so much? Why did it make her feel safe and wanted and loved? Why did it smell like a home she's never known? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Kara standing outside her door until she ran into her.

“Shit not again! Kara!”

Her voice raised an octave seeing the blonde, it took her a moment to register that Kara had griped her wrist keeping the half full glass of milk from spilling while her other hand steadied Lena by pulling her close on the small of her back. The blonde alpha’s breath hitched in her throat at the closeness of the raven haired omega and her scent like an expensive perfume. Lena blinked her body relaxing a little but her heart still hammered away.

“K-Kara?”

The blonde finally snapped back to herself and carefully released Lena.

“Sorry are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that I just came to make sure you'd settled in alright.”

Lena swallowed her heart back down from her throat and gave a small smile.

“I'm fine, are you okay I ran into you.”

The blonde smiled back nodding.

“I’m okay. So decided to go exploring did you?”

Lena nodded looking down at her glass chuckling a little seeing at this point there was more empty space than milk.

“Yeah I did, I explored the den and the kitchen then I ran into Maggie, quite literally actually.”

Kara tensed a little her eyes flashing red for a second, almost too fast to see.

“Did you now?”

Lena nodded her brow furrowed a little seeing the tension in the blonde alpha.

“Yeah she was heading to the kitchen and I was lost in my thoughts and kinda bumped into her, spilt my drink on her a little.”

Kara didn't seem to relax in fact this little adorable crinkle appeared between her brows.

“She didn't yell at you did she? Or swing at you?”

Lena shook her head but her eyes stayed on that adorable worried face unable to look away as Kara's eyes took on a shade of violet between red and blue.

“No she didn't, she just shook it off and talked to me a bit then before I left she told me to be careful because we aren't the only night owls in the house.”

Kara relaxed with a sigh the crinkle vanishing as she nodded.

“She's right, there are a few members that are awake at night, they mostly hang around the den or in their rooms but it looks like you didn't run into any of them.”

Lena let herself relax as well and shook her head.

“Not until I ran into you.”

At that the ravenette chuckled pulling a smile from Kara. The blonde looked into those green eyes and smiled seeing the brief flash of gold in them.

“Well I'm glad you did, how are you feeling? About being in the pack I mean.”

Lena rocked on her heels for a second looking at the floor.

“It's not exactly the warmest welcome in the world but I actually feel like here is where I belong.”

Kara smiled wide.

“I’m glad to hear it!”

 

~***~

Over the next few weeks Lena learned that being the new member of a pack was like being the new kid in school with rumors that haunted and ostracized you. Lena had never thought about what it’d feel like to have a bully but she was learning the hard way it wasn’t fun especially when it’s half a pack that are mostly stronger. Of course she had Maggie and Alex to step in when some of the other females shoved her around or Winn to keep her company when the rest ignored her but rather than be the weak pup of the pack and run to Kara she handled things with a stiff upper lip. The full moon was drawing closer by the day, Lena could feel it pulling at her bones and she dreaded it. A pair of females had cornered her and told her that they were going to make this moon Lena’s first and only in the pack.

When the night arrived Lena found herself sticking close to Kara as the blonde trailed behind the pack as they took to the woods to change. Kara didn’t seem to mind she just smiled content to let the omega walk beside her. Once they reached a clearing deep in the woods the pack parted letting Kara into the center right under a spotlight of silvery moonlight as they all surrounded her. Lena fell into place beside Maggie earning a dimpled smile from the small alpha as red tinted chocolate eyes looked at her.

“This is the best part pup, watch close.”

Lena nodded before her eyes turned to Alex as the brunette omega shushed her mate her brown eyes lightening to a pale blue. She’d have to remember to ask Kara or Maggie later why Alex’s eyes turned the beta color rather the amber-gold of omegas but for now her attention was pulled to Kara as the blonde turned to face the rising moon her face lifted to the heavens and her arms outstretched as if welcoming the moon.

“Mother Moon we feel your call in our bones, we heed your song and run the night in the fur you have blessed us with! We thank you for our markings, our mates and our voices! We take your gifts and on this night we sing for you as we grow our coats!”

Lena watched as Kara closed her eyes before releasing a howl as her body shifted, her skin was masked by honey blonde fur, her bones changed and her inner wolf came out completely. Lena was amazed Kara looked breathtaking even as a wolf, she could feel her heart beat fast as Kara opened her red eyes and looked around the pack until they fell on Lena and her head bowed a little in a silent signal. The rest of the pack raised their heads and howled as they shifted giving in to the pull of the moon, including Lena. When Lena opened her eyes and looked around she found a wolf with fur that was mostly brown but had grey points, red eyes, a few scars, and was slightly larger than her now standing in Maggie’s place shaking out her fur.

In Alex’s place was a beautiful creamy white wolf with faint brown scattered down her back, blue eyes, and a slightly smaller stature than Maggie. Lena watched as Alex began brushing up against Maggie with her ears flat until the alpha nudged her in reassurance. Lena felt someone coming closer to her and quickly looked to her other side. A male with dark grey fur and a white face, blue eyes, and just a bit bigger than herself was approaching her with flat ears and a tucked tail trying to look as harmless as possible. Lena moved closer sniffing at the male until the scent of cashmere, raspberries and keyboard cleaner registered making her tail wag thankful it was just Winn. Seeing Lena wag her tail Winn relaxed his own tail untucking then wagging as he nudged the black furred Omega gesturing for her to follow. Lena growled a little at being nudged but when Winn whined she stands down and follows. It takes her a moment to realize Maggie had herded Alex off in a separate direction of the pack to across the clearing where they curled up starting a grooming session. 

Turning back to where she was being led her tail started wagging when they came to a small river that flowed softly through the far edge of the clearing. Winn nudged her again leading her over to the bank giving a huffed laugh when she splashed her front paws into the cool water before drinking like the rest that had gathered.

_’Move it outsider!’_

Lena jumped at the voice in her head before looking over her shoulder to find a male wolf with blue eyes, silvery grey fur, and slightly bigger than her and Winn standing behind her growling. Winn backed away easily but Lena withdrew her paws from the water and turned to face the male standing tall, ignoring the face the male before her was a head taller. Seeing she wasn’t budging the male snarled his fangs on display making Lena waved for a moment but she shook it off giving a growl of her own.

_’No!’_

The male seemed taken aback for a second before he snarled again with more meaning his fur bristling.

_’I said move outsider! The only reason you’re here is because Kara feels sorry for your pathetic hide! Now get lost!’_

Lena could hear Winn whine as a pair of females both light brown in color, half a head bigger than her, and both with amber-gold eyes joined the male in growling at her standing at his flanks. Lena stood her ground her growling turning more forceful.

_’I said no! There’s a whole river go find a different spot and leave me alone you bull headed jerk!’_

That seemed to be the final straw for the male as he lunged at the black furred omega snarling like a wild beast before grabbing her hard by the shoulder and knocking her into the deep part of the river. Lena howled in pain struggling to make her limbs work against the pain in her bleeding shoulder to keep her head above the water but she was losing as the cold mountain water seeped into her skin and stung the bite. Her head had only been underwater for a minute when there was a splash beside her and she was hauled out of the water onto the bank by the scruff.

Opening her eyes as he worked to breath through the water in her lungs Lena seen a soaking wet Kara standing in front of her leering at the male with bared fangs and a snarl that echoed like thunder.

_’What is the meaning of this Alec!? There is no reason to attack a member of your own pack!’_

The male, Alec, wavered a little under the alpha’s snarl but seemed to bounce back giving off a snarl of his own but it was weaker than before.

_’She isn’t a part of this pack! She’s an outsider! She’s this packs enemy! How can you stand there and defend her?!’_

At that Kara let loose a deafening roar and charged forward easily pinning Alec to the ground her teeth bared and eyes glowing making Alec turn into a whimpering shaking mess. Narrowing her eyes Kara stepped off him but kept her icy leer trained on him.

_’Lena IS a part of this pack weather you like it or not! That goes for everyone! If you have an issue with her being here speak up now and take your punishment or keep it to yourself! Alec you should be lucky I don’t make an example out of you for attacking her now leave and don’t come back until dawn!’_

Alec whimpered and ran to the far edge of the clearing with his tail between her legs while the other pack members bowed to Kara before splitting off into their own activities. Snorting through her nose Kara turned to Lena and gently nudged her.

_’I know it hurts but you have to get up.’_

Lena whined but pushed herself to her feet and with Kara’s help walked to a small hill of large rocks before laying down on the lowest one. Kara laid beside her and began gently licking the wound as it healed.

_’You’ll be okay, it’s healing. What happened?’_

Lena flinched when Kara found the deepest part of the wound making the alpha pull away a little before sitting up watching the black furred omega.

_’Winn and I were at the river and I was getting a drink when that Alec came over and started yelling at me to move. I told him no and to go find somewhere else along the river then these two females joined him and he said…’_

Lena trailed off her eyes laying flat as she looked away from the alpha to the stone she was laying on. Kara laid back down and gently nudged her neck urging her to continue. Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t feel safe with the alpha so close and that she didn’t want to tell her the hurtful things Alec had said but she didn’t want to seem weak. Kara nudged her again laying her own ears back and giving a literal puppy pout making Lena’s heart melt and her will right along with it.

_’He said the only reason I’m in this pack is because….is because you feel sorry for me.’_

Kara gave a low growl before resting her paw on the omega’s back licking her neck.

_’I do feel sorry for you, I can’t imagine what it must be like to be chased off by your own pack but that’s not why I let you stay. I let you stay because here is where you belong.’_

Lena felt her heart melt at the alpha’s words and she found herself relaxing under the grooming content to let Kara continue, and the alpha was more than content to continue. After a while the pair were just content laying beside each other watching the pack as some returned from hunting or just running, others like Alex and Maggie were just curled up together watching the stars, and of course you had the mates with pups who Lena assumed lived outside of the pack home running around playing. Lena looked over at Maggie and Alex as the omega rolled onto her back and Maggie rolled her eyes but nudged her.

_’Kara?’_

The golden wolf turned her eyes to meet Lena’s from watching her pack.

_’Yes Lena?’_

Lena tried not to melt at the way her name sounded coming from the alpha. She failed horribly because she was sure that were she human she would be blushing horribly.

_’Why are Alex’s eyes blue? She is an omega isn’t she?’_

Kara huffed a laugh looking at her sister who was now nuzzled up against Maggie happily.

_’No one really knows for sure exactly why they are that color. There used to be an old theory that an omega’s inner wolf was much stronger than their human omega confines and so it displays its power with the beta eye color. Or there’s another that says it’s the result of a genetic mutation where the inner wolf is a beta but the human is omega. No one really knows why it happens but it’s definitely rare, it only happens in one in every ten thousand omega’s born making it rare enough no one in the pack believed it until Alex was born.’_

Lena made an impressed hum looking at Alex before leaning into Kara making the alpha stiffen for a moment before relaxing nuzzling her earning a purr like sound as the omega closed her eyes. The pair sent the rest of the night at each other’s sides never straying far earning a few confused looks, annoyed looks, and even a couple smug comments from Alex and Maggie but neither paid them any mind.


	3. III: New Feelings & Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here’s the deal, I suck at slow burn! There I said it! Lol so if you think this story is moving too fast with it’s relationship I’m sorry but these two women are too adorable together to not have them just get together already lol. In addition to that I also realize Lena is probably pretty OOC but that’s because I wanted to try out a softer, more volnarable, Lena for this story. Now as you may have noticed there’s a scene missing and that’s because I plan on making into a smut one shot (plan on meaning I hopefully will if enough people want it!) to be posted spreatly! Okay I think that’s everything! Have fun reading!

When morning came the pack returned to the pack house in a slow trickle, one of the last few to arrive at breakfast was Alec and trailing behind him were two redheads that looked like twins. Kara noticed them and looks up from talking with Alex making all three freeze then hang their heads and hurry to their places at the table. Maggie raised a brow as she set her orange juice down.

“Last time I saw someone look like that it was that passing alpha I put in his place when he tried to corner Alex. What’s the boy do?”

Kara tore her eyes away from Alec to meet Maggie’s eyes for a moment before the sausage on her fork became more interesting.

“He attacked Lena last night, ripped open her shoulder and threw her into the river and told her she wasn’t part of the pack and I only let her stay because I felt sorry for her.”

Maggie and Alex shared a look before the brunette omega took a bite of eggs looking at the blonde.

“Do you feel sorry for her?”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she looked at her pack sister like she just asked the stupidest question ever.

“Well of course I do! She was chased out of her own pack by her step mother then she comes here and feels like she has a place only to have half the pack turn on her! I mean yeah I didn’t expect everyone to welcome her with open arms but I was not expecting what I found out.”

Alex’s expression turned worried as she set her fork down brows knitting together.

“What did you find out?”

Kara pushed her food around her plate keeping her eyes down.

“When I had Alec pinned I learned that he, Jamie and Charity weren’t the only ones that wanted Lena gone, James does too and of course what he wants Lucy wants. There are a few others that want her gone too and the others don’t care as long as she stays in line. Guys us three and Winn are the only ones that want her here.”

Alex swallowed thickly feeling the weight of the realization, if a whole pack disliked one member there could be a risk of the pack breaking up or worse ganging up and killing the outcast. Maggie let out a growl gripping her glass a bit too hard that it broke making Alex, Kara, and a few others near her jump. After registering the blood dripping between Maggie’s fingers Alex snapped into action grabbing a napkin and taking her mate’s hand talking her down quietly until she opened her hand and let her remove the few lingering shards then press the napkin to the cut that was thankfully smaller than the bleeding suggested. Kara couldn’t help but raise a brow at the other alpha’s reaction, she’d only ever seen Maggie react that way when someone was talking bad about Alex.

“Maggie?”

The small alpha raised glowing red eyes to Kara.

“Sorry it just pisses me off seeing how they treat her. They don’t understand she’s already been put through so much pain being run off like that and it’s a pain that doesn’t go away and being outcast in a new pack where the alpha was kind enough to let you stay doesn’t help.”

Alex took a clean napkin and tied it around her mate’s hand before looking at Kara.

“Maggie’s right it has to hurt even with the four of us accepting her but Kara,”

The omega paused licking her lips like the next words were a mouthful of sand or salt.

“If the pack won’t expect her it could mean she’s in danger even with you around.”

Kara felt her stomach clench as she set her fork down the food suddenly making her feel sick. She knew Alex was right, she’d seen it before growing up. A new member would be brought into the pack but the pack didn’t accept them so a group of betas and a couple omegas teamed up and killed the newcomer and there was nothing her mother or father could do, they’d waited until the middle of the night while everyone was asleep. The three stayed quiet until Alex caught the scent of sea air making her look at the door way her brown eyes locking on Lena’s pale green ones. The other omega was frozen in the doorway wearing a pair of black leggings, a mint green tank top that peaked out from under Kara’s worn grey sweatshirt that was a couple sizes too big on the omega, her hair was tied up in a loose bun and her eyes looked pained having heard lord knows how much of their conversation.

Maggie noticed the shift in Alex and followed her gaze to Lena her heart sinking knowing that look on the omega’s face, guilt. Kara finally caught Lena’s scent and turned to face her with wide blue eyes.

“Lena?”

The other woman gave a small smile before turning and walking out of the dining room making Kara’s stomach drop like someone had tossed a heavy stone into it. Maggie and Alex watched as the alpha pushed her chair back and hurried after the dark haired woman. When Kara found Lena she was in her room sitting on her bed packing a backpack with clothes.

“Lena, hey what are you doing?”

The raven haired woman doesn’t look up from folding a grey t-shirt.

“Packing a few things.”

Kara moved to her and kneeled down gently grabbing the omega’s hands so she was forced to stop folding the shirt but she kept her eyes on the bed spread.

“Why are you packing?”

When Lena didn’t look at her the alpha gently grabbed her chin making her look at her but as Lena looked down her eyes filled with tears.

“I’m leaving, I don’t want to cause trouble for you besides everyone would be happier if I wasn’t here, I’ll find out how to make it on my own.”

Kara felt her heart squeeze tightly and words were leaving her mouth before she could stop and edit them.

“I wouldn’t be happy if you weren’t here! I’d be sad and feel like something was missing. Don’t go Lena please.”

Lena swallowed her tears looking at their hands.

“But if I stay they will turn on me, I’m no alpha I’m half the size of the betas hell I’m smaller than the other omegas I won’t stand a chance against them all.”

Kara squeezed her hand tighter lifting her free one to Lena’s jaw gently stroking her thumb over her cheek drying a tear that had escaped.

“You won’t have to because they won’t get close enough to touch you, I’ll make sure of it.”

Lena sniffled then blushed a little when she could smell peaches and honey surround her drawing her closer to Kara. Before her mind could process it Lena had slid off the bed to the floor in front of the alpha and was clinging to her nuzzling the spot where the blonde’s neck met her shoulder finding comfort in the scent as the sweet smell mixed with the smoky undertone of camp fire. Kara wrapped her arms around the omega gently rubbing her back letting her pheromones do their job in helping her relax. As Lena relaxed her ocean breeze scent became mixed with vanilla and the glorious floral hint of plumerias washed over Kara earning a growled purr from the alpha as she held tighter.

Lena let out a small whine feeling Kara’s arms tighten around her as she changed her nose for her lips softly brushing them over the juncture of the alpha’s neck and shoulder. Kara felt her inner alpha howl at the omega’s actions as her own lips found the same spot on Lena’s neck but she just rested them there. Lena whined again but this time it was scared making Kara stiffen for a moment before she moved to nuzzle dark locks.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want Lena, don’t be scared.”

Lena nodded then after a moment looked up at Kara. The alpha felt a flush cover her cheeks as she watched Lena’s eyes move to her lips then back to her eyes silently asking permission. Kara was going to nod but instead she found herself slowly leaning in until her lips softly pressed against Lena’s. Lena was frozen for a second before she returned the kiss softly. They parted from the kiss after a moment looking into each other's eyes and Kara can see that a feeling of safe and home has settled over the omega. Kara smiles and nuzzles against Lena’s neck making the omega purr this time.

“Lena?”

The ravenette gave a small hum in response not lifting her head from the alpha’s shoulder. Kara swallowed a little thickly closing her eyes.

“Can I…”

Her words trailed off as her lips brushed over the skin of Lena’s neck making her omega squirm a little. Lena knew exactly what Kara was asking, she wanted to stake her claim on her neck, wanted to leave a mark to show everyone who she belonged to. Lena swallowed curling her fingers around Kara’s shirt.

“Don’t bite.”

The alpha in Kara snarled but the blonde pushed it down, she understood because marking was for couples that were serious, were soul mates and even though she was only growing more sure that’s what she and Lena were she wasn’t going to force the omega. So she nodded and softly kissed the warm skin until she pulled a soft sigh from Lena’s lips then she switched to gently sucking and nipping at each place her lips touched leaving blossoms of purple-red in her wake that made Lena gasp and let out small mewls. After a minute or two Kara pulled back and looked at her work and smiled seeing the marks on porcelain skin and she could smell her scent on Lena as a result of their scenting as well as Lena clinging to her. She placed her lips to the omega’s neck once more but left only a feather light kiss.

“You aren’t going anywhere, I’ll see to it that they never try to hurt you or run you off again. I’ll protect you.”

Lena felt her heart swell at the words making her smile and sit up capturing Kara’s lips in a thankful kiss which the blonde happily returned. After helping Lena unpack the few outfits she’d put in the backpack the pair moved downstairs to the den finding Alex and Maggie snuggled up on a loveseat the mocha smiled alpha gently playing with Alex’s hair while the brunette omega smiled reading the book in her hands. Kara led Lena over to the couch and settled in opening her arms for the ravenette earning a blush and a small smile before Lena settled between her legs so her back was against the alpha’s chest earning a smile and arms wrapped securely around her.

Maggie tore her eyes away from her mate to look at the other alpha smiling when she found Kara had her eyes closed listening as Lena read softly aloud from a copy of ‘Romeo and Juliet’ sporting a bouquet of hickies that stakes Kara’s claim for now. When night rolled around Kara and Lena were the last two to head to bed, they walked up the stairs together but when they reached the top Lena became hesitant to return to her room making Kara squeeze her hand biting her lip against a smile.

“Would you like to sleep in my room?”

Lena gave a small smile and nod, she wasn’t totally scared to sleep alone after hearing Alex say it was possible for other pack members to band together and hurt her but it didn’t help lessen the feeling of loving being close to Kara. The blonde smiled and led Lena inside the room taking a moment to watch Lena take in the large room. The walls were painted creamy white, the floors were dark hardwood, there was a vanity against one wall, a huge king bed with pearl pink sheets and a soft looking royal blue comforter, the light fixture was a small chandelier but the source of light seemed to be the two bedside lamps that were on.

“Wow it’s gorgeous.”

Kara smiled looking around.

“It’s nothing special but it’s warm and home.”

Lena smiled releasing Kara’s hand to explore the room making the alpha smile as she watched. It was like watching a puppy explore it’s new home, absolutely adorable. Lena reached the bed and ran her fingers over the comforter trying to ignore the way her heart sped up at the alpha’s scent coming from the silky fabric. She must have been focused on her thoughts because she doesn’t hear Kara come up behind her and wrap her arms around her.

“You can have whichever side you want, I normally end up in the middle.”

Lena closed her eyes leaning back against the blonde’s chest letting out a throaty purr.

“I normally sleep on the right side and end up in the middle.”

Kara smiled against her omega’s neck giving a soft growl.

“Then we can share. You should go change into your sleep clothes I’m going to do a quick sweep of the house.”

Lena nodded happily accepting the brief kiss from her alpha before watching her leave. Once the door was shut Lena stripped herself down to her panties and Kara’s hoodie before she went to the closet and picking out a pair of black sleep shorts and pulling them on. She sat at the vanity letting her hair loose before running her fingers through it humming to herself. After a couple minutes she heard the door open making her smile but keep her eyes closed.

“That was fast, you weren’t even gone five minutes.”

Lena waited for an answer but when she didn’t get one her brows furrowed.

“Kara?”

When she still didn’t get an answer she opened her eyes her back going ridged smelling a scent that definitely was not Kara’s. It smelt like wet earth, pine and burnt wood making her nose scrunch and her stomach knot. She peeked over her shoulder in the mirror and shivered seeing a shadowed figure with blue eyes behind her.

“You has your chance to leave peacefully, you had your chance to leave after she saved you but you didn’t do it! I warned you what would happen if you didn’t.”

Lena felt her blood turn to ice as she slowly turned around to face Alec. She wanted to scream for Kara or tell the male beta to go away but her words were stopped by hands gripping her throat tight cutting off not only her words but her air as well making her eyes widen.

“Now I’m going to make you wish you’d listened!”

Lena felt tears prick her eyes as they closed horrid memories of her mother using the same actions on her when ever she’d fail to meet her outrageous expectations.

“At least have the backbone to die with dignity you stupid bitch, what are you a pup?!”

Lena let out a strangled whine images of the pack members her mother let in pushing her around for her size and status following the others. Alec tightened his hold effectively silencing Lena and causing her to start trying to claw at his hands to breathe. Dark spots were dancing in her eyes giving her flashes of Alex’s evil grin and his wild blue eyes. She was toeing the line of slipping when a snarl ripped through the air making Alec drop her and whirl around unconcerned with how Lena fell to the floor like a broken doll. Lena moved her head enough to see what made Alec stop but all she could see was a female figure shadowed against the light of the hall and glowing red eyes before she blacked out.

When she came to she was laying in bed surrounded by Kara’s scent making her squeeze her eyes tighter shut and nuzzle closer to the pillow under her head. Her eyes flew open when tentative fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face before she scooted as far away as the bed would allow eyes terrified as they took on their amber-gold color. Her brain took a moment to register Kara sitting on the bedside watching her, one hand half raised making her realize it had been the alpha who touched her. Slowly she relaxed moving back then letting Kara pull her into her lap holding her close. They didn’t talk, Kara just held her close letting Lena hold the hand that wasn’t rubbing her back.

After a few minutes of silence Lena finally found her voice, it was rough and hurt a little to talk.

“What happened?”

Kara stiffened for a moment before shifting so she was sitting fully on the bed and held Lena closer.

“After I left the room Alec decided it was a good time to put this plan of his into action. He hadn’t planned on killing you, just scaring you enough to make you leave but his thoughts changed when he saw how scared you were. I came back when I was done checking the den and found him with his hands around your neck and you crying about to blackout.”

The alpha trailed off making Lena look up at her lacing their fingers together. She knew there was more, she’d heard the snarl that ripped from Kara’s throat there was no way Alec left without a scratch, but she didn’t push waiting for Kara to explain at her own pace. Finally Kara looked down at their hands gently squeezing Lena’s.

“I made him pay, he won’t be a problem anymore and neither will the rest of the pack.”

Lena raised a brow making Kara give a faint smile and kiss her forehead.

“I made an example of him. He’s not a threat and the rest of the pack knows you are here to stay.”

Lena knew she shouldn’t but she felt a small pang of sympathy for Alec, she’d seen what some alpha’s would do to another person just for touching their mate let alone when they tried to kill them. She snuggled closer to Kara letting the blonde alpha hold her closer.

“Are you okay?”

Lena nodded against Kara’s shoulder closing her eyes once again.

“My throat hurts a little but I’m okay.”

Kara shook her head brushing her lips against the dark crown of raven locks.

“While I’m glad to hear that it’s not what I meant. You were crying pretty bad and mumbling while you were out.”

Lena stiffened her breath catching in her throat making Kara backpedal.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Lena managed a deep breath before she turned so she was sitting facing Kara her legs around the alpha’s waist her eyes pained.

“When Alec grabbed me like that and started yelling at me it reminded me of how my mother used to treat me when I didn’t meet her expectations. She’d grab me by the throat and tell me I was no good, useless, stupid, an embarrassment. Any insult you can think of she probably told me. Then when he started yelling at me for crying it made me remember how the members of my mother's pack would pick on me for being small and for being an omega. They’d rough me up whenever they got the chance just because they could and when it’s betas nearly three times my size I didn’t stand a chance so I stopped trying.”

A sound between a growl and a whine slipped past Kara’s lips making Lena look up to meet her eyes. The alpha gently cupped Lena’s cheek before kissing the other.

“I’ll never let anything like that happen ever again, not in my pack or anyone else’s.”

Lena’s mind couldn’t think of a way to show her love and gratitude so she settled for the only one she could think of. She turned her head and captured the blonde’s lips with her own in a soft slow kiss pouring every emotion into it. Kara accepted the kiss and returned it with just as much emotion as she placed her hands on Lena’s waist keeping her close. Lena broke the kiss first to catch her breath, not that it did any good when Kara started kissing her neck, before she let out a whine making the alpha start to pull away only to stop when Lena’s head shook.

“Please Kara, I don’t want there to be any more doubt I’m yours.”

Kara felt her heart skip way to many beats then work double time to make up for them as she moved to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Are you sure? You know what you’re asking don’t you?”

Lena bit her lip and nodded but Kara waited for a verbal confirmation.

“I’m sure Kara. I want this, I want you.”

The blonde alpha kept their eyes locked a moment more before nodding then capturing the omega’s lips in a deeper kiss. In the morning the breakfast table was buzzing with murmurs and hushed conversations about the claw marks Alec was now sporting across his left cheek along with a black eye and broken lip. The mourners only paused for a moment when Kara and Lena showed up and took their places the raven haired omega now sporting a perfect indentation of Kara’s teeth on her neck just barely peeking out from under her sweater. Kara heard the murmurs but did nothing to stop them as she sat down holding Lena’s hand earning a smile from her omega and a raised brow from Alex and Maggie.


	4. IV: The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapter almost didn’t happen because I felt so bad about leaving so much out by accident because I got ahead of myself, something I apologize for. But I pushed on deciding to try again! I hope you guys still like the story and keep reading!

Winter had finally come, the cool fall nights were becoming cold, fur grown during the full moon grew thicker, and couples grew closer. By the first night of December Alex and Maggie had been wed in the eyes of the pack, the brunette omega happily barring her mocha skinned alpha’s mark and last name, it wasn’t much later after the fall mating cycle that she told Kara she was expecting. Kara was over the moon, it had been a long time since anyone in the main pack had bared pups so this was great news. Things between Lena and Kara were easy, like breathing, the omega felt safer in the pack than she ever had anywhere especially now that most of the pack had accepted her more warmly. She’d made friends with an omega female with short black hair, pretty hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, and the scent of cool spring rain, newly cut grass, and old books. Her name was Aurora but she liked being called Rory and Lena learned she had been a pup in the pack when Kara became alpha, something the other woman seemed sad about.

It struck Lena then as she sat in the den with a book in her lap, Rory at the other end of the loveseat flipping through some magazine, she was the mate of an alpha that Lena had no idea how Kara became a pack leader. Lena’s brows furrowed as she looked at Rory.

“Hey Rory, can I ask you something?”

The dark haired girl looked up from her book and smiled, hazel eyes shining.

“Sure thing jellybean! What’s up?”

Lena couldn’t help the brief smile that pulled at her lips before she sat up a little more.

“How did Kara become the leader of the pack?”

Rory’s smile fell and she looked sad. Lena’s brows knitted as she reached over placing a hand on Rory’s knee.

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, I was just curious.”

Rory gave a sad smile before her eyes looked over Lena’s shoulder and widened a little as they returned.

“It’s okay Lena, but I’m not the one who can tell you I was just a kid. I have to go find Casey I’ll see you later!”

Lena nodded watching as the dark haired girl went to go find her mate before she sighed glancing over her shoulder.

“Did you have to scare her like that Alex? Come to think of it why are they scared if you?”

The brunette rolled her eyes as she took Rory’s spot.

“Because I’m closest to Kara in this house, her second in command you could say, and I’m pregnant so they don’t want to get on my bad side.”

Lena rolled her eyes with a small laugh as her eyes looked over the other omega. It had only been two months since the fall mating cycle, which Lena had gone through for the first time with a mate but she’d gotten out without much chance of being pregnant because unlike most alpha’s she knew Kara was okay with her choice of not breeding this cycle, but Alex was already showing a fair bit. It wasn’t so noticeable that someone could look at the omega and claim she was pregnant but it was enough her flat belly was starting to swell and her scent had changed, the calming chai and dark chocolate becoming more pronounced.

“Okay then since that’s the case maybe you can answer my question?”

Alex bit her lip thinking it over carefully before signing settling farther into the couch her fingers softly drumming on her barely there belly.

“When Kara was 18 the pack was living in a house like this deep in the mountains of Colorado, away from humans, away from danger. The pack was led by three alpha’s, Zor-El and his wife Alura Zor-El they were Kara’s parents then Eliza Danvers my mother. There were four alpha’s but my father, Jeremiah, was…”

Alex trailed off her once brown eyes turning their captivating silvery blue as they shone with tears. Lena moved closer and gently rubbed her arm while her other arm wrapped around the brunette omega’s shoulders. Alex took a shuddering breath and gave a faint smile before she continued.

“He was killed during a pack war, another pack tried to take our land, I was just little maybe two or three. After that Zor-El moved the pack to Colorado, Kara was born there I remember it. It was early October, the leaves were just starting to change, Alura had been in labor for nearly three hours! Finally just as the sun was setting you could feel it in the air the heir was born. Sure enough a few minutes later Zor-El came out and announced he and Alura had a daughter. Everyone assumed she’d be a beta like her mother or an omega like most of the pack females were but when Kara turned 13 she presented as an alpha, Zor-El was proud and Alura was worried but happy. About a month later her cousin Kal was born and they were thick as thieves from the get go, being one of the older kids it was my job to watch them and play with them.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile imagining little toddler Kara running around chasing her cousin and Alex in the autumn leaves. Alex swallowed thickly gaining Lena’s attention.

“When Kara was 17 her aunt was chased from the pack for trying to over though Alura by trying to seduce Zor-El.”

Lena’s brows knitted together.

“She was only chased away? Something like that normally earns death.”

Alex gave a small smile nodding.

“Yeah in most packs it does but that’s the thing about the Zor-El pack, no killing unless absolutely necessary. Alura believed strongly in not killing and Zor-El agreed to it, it was something Kara picked up and brought with her to this pack, it’s why she didn’t kill Alec for what he did to you...yet anyway.”

Lena winced a little at the memory of that night three months ago before looking at Alex hugging her shoulders again seeing the tears well up again, this time though she grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and handed it to the brunette earning a small ghost smile.

“After Astra was chased away things were quite, normal, until the following winter. Kara had just turned 18 that October so it was her first winter as an adult, the packs had gathered at the Zor-El house to celebrate the announcement of Alura being pregnant with another baby, a boy, but as the celebration began hell broke loose. Suddenly the house was on fire from the outside, everyone panicked. Kara and I got as many of the young ones out as we could and but in all the panic it was hard. People were pushing and scrambling in the end only a fraction of the pack made it. Me and Eliza, Kara and Kal, Rory and a few other young ones with their mothers.”

Alex paused sniffling at the memory her eyes now locked blue as she stared into the unlit fireplace as if watching the scene play out inside.

“What about Kara’s parents?”

Alex shook her head looking down.

“They didn’t make it, Zor-El had managed to help a few people out but when he realized Alura was still inside he went back in and the house collapsed, no one left inside survived.”

Lena felt tears sting her own eyes as she shook her head. She didn’t want to believe it, it was so sad and tragic yet Kara seemed at ease running her handed down pack. Lena sniffled giving a small smile when Alex handed her a tissue. After a moment of silence Lena looked at Alex noticing her eyes had gone back to brown.

“How come you didn’t get the pack? You are older than Kara and Kal.”

Alex gave a small smile.

“Well there’s the fact that I’m an omega for one, then there’s also the fact that Zor-El and Alura were the blood pack leaders while my parents joined later on.”

Lena furrowed her brows.

“Yeah but still Kara should have at least had to put up a fight for the right to lead.”

Alex shook her head flattening her hand over her tiny baby bump.

“I wasn’t going to fight Kara, she was already like a sister to me and I love her too much to fight her.”

Lena nodded giving a tiny smile at the answer, she could really see that Alex did truly care for Kara like a sister and would protect her from anything without a thought.

“What about your mother? Is she still with the pack?”

Alex shook her head.

“No she’s on her own up north with one of the branch packs keeping them in line. She comes down every once in awhile though, I imagine she will when this little one arrives.”

Lena smiled leaning on the other omega before biting her lip.

“May I? I mean Maggie isn’t going to rip my hand off later right?”

Alex laughed shaking her head before moving her hand letting Lena’s take its place. The ravenette smiled softly letting her finger feel the little bump, it was fascinating seeing the small swell and trying to comprehend that there was a tiny life inside even if it wasn’t herself going through it. The pair sat for awhile longer just talking until Kara entered the room looking exhausted making both omegas look at each other before jumping up going to the alpha. Lena let the blonde alpha embrace her and nuzzled her neck making Kara relax.

“Kara what’s wrong? You look like hell.”

The alpha’s blue eyes looked up at Alex before she sighed hiding her face in Lena’s neck taking comfort in her omega’s scent.

“I had to do something that wasn’t easy.”

Lena gently guided Kara’s head from her shoulder so their eyes met her own green eyes taking on an amber-gold color.

“What did you do?”

Kara stood tall again running a hand through her hair but the other stayed on Lena’s hip.

“I ran Alec and Jamie off.”

Alex blinked surprised, Alec may have been an ass who tried to kill Lena but he was pack born so it was always harder to drive them out.

“Just Jamie? Charity didn’t go too?”

Kara shook her head.

“No which is surprising, Alec is Jamie’s mate but Charity is her twin I thought for sure Charity would go with her.”

Kara sighed closing her eyes.

“So did I but she said she was staying, something about not wanting in on whatever her sister and Alec are planning.”

Lena and Alex shared a look making the brunette omega’s brow furrow.

“Planning? What are they planning? Did they say?”

Kara shook her head pulling Lena close protective.

“No they didn’t but I can imagine it won’t be good whatever it is. Alex I hate to ask this of you but could you-.”

“Call Mom and have her come down and bring J’onn with her?”

Kara smiled at her sister and nodded.

“Please just to be safe.”

Alex smiled going to Kara’s other side letting the alpha give her a gentle hug.

“Thank you Al.”

The omega nodded with a smile before gently nudging Lena’s chin so she held it high.

“Looks like you get to meet more of the original pack Lena, Mom will like you I’m sure if it.”

Lena smiled at Alex earning a tap on the nose in return before Alex left the pair alone to contact Eliza. Once alone Kara closed her eyes and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder making the omega’s smile soften as she ran her fingers through golden locks.

“It’s okay, everything will be okay. Alec is just a coward, all talk no action besides what can he and one other person do?”

Kara nuzzled Lena’s neck right over her bond mark making the omega close her eyes and give a small purr. Kara placed both hands on Lena’s hips holding her close taking comfort in having her mate near.

“Not much but I don’t want the risk, he was making plans to hurt you again. I don’t understand why they can’t accept you, everyone else has come around.”

Lena sighed hiding her face in blonde curls taking in the scent of Kara’s shampoo.

“I don’t know love but let’s not worry about it right now, the moon is only days away don’t wear yourself down.”

Kara didn’t verbally respond but she started walking Lena backwards using her nose to gently bump the ravenette’s jaw making the dark haired omega give a small warning huff.

“If you want me to move you just have to ask darling, don’t push.”

Kara whined freezing making Lena sigh and lead her over to the couch before pushing the alpha down then sitting herself in the blonde’s lap relaxing as Kara held her tight placing small kisses to her neck. Lena smiled leaning back into her alpha’s hold biting her lip feeling roaming hands move to her torso creeping closer to her chest. Kara switched from light kisses to nips and light sucking making Lena whine a little melting farther into the touch.

“Really you just get done chasing an asshole out of the pack and this is what you do after?!”

Lena jumps and tries to move from Kara’s lap but the blonde alpha gives a small growl holding her in place making Lena blush and drop her eyes as Alex walks in front of them hands on her hips and a raised brow. Kara looked up at her pack sister her eyes flashing red before setting on an in between violet.

“Extra adrenalin mixed with worry and protective instincts is a potent cocktail Alex.”

The omega rolls her eyes before crossing her arms.

“Yeah okay sure, anyway Mom said she and J’onn will be here the day after tomorrow and she looks forward to meeting Lena. Now if you insist on continuing this session take it upstairs no one needs to watch.”

Lena blushed deeper suddenly thankful Alex had interrupted when she did because Lena doubted she would have had the ability to tell Kara to stop and go to their room. Kara seemed to mentally weigh her options before kissing Lena’s flushes cheek.

“I could use a nap after that Lee, what about you?”

Lena pulled herself together enough to glance out the window. It had been overcast and one of those lazy days so with it being just past noon a nap couldn’t hurt.

“I think a nap sounds perfect Kara.”

The alpha smiled kissing her neck once more before letting her up to start heading for the stairs.

“Go ahead I’ll be there in a minute just a few things to discuss with Alex.”

Lena nodded and started for the stairs leaving Kara and Alex alone. Once they were sure Lena was out of earshot Kara’s face turned serious as she met Alex’s eyes.

“Any news?”

Alex nodded crossing her arms.

“Yeah we were checking the borders and we found different scents, they don’t belong to any of the pack but I don’t know them. Maggie also found what looks like a hurriedly abandoned hunters cottage deeper into the woods, one of the scents matched one of the ones toeing the borderlines.”

Kara nodded crossing her own arms thinking carefully before she sighs.

“Any sightings yet?”

Alex started to shake her head then stopped.

“Well Lucy did think she saw someone watching across the line during the last moon but she only caught a glimpse so she figured it was just a wanderer.”

Kara sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment before giving the omega a smile.

“Thanks a lot Alex for everything. Now you and Maggie go settle in for some nice cuddles. Have you started nesting yet?”

Alex groaned bringing her hands up to her face.

“Don’t mention that please, I stole every pillow I could find back home and set up a fort in the closet! The closet Kara!”

The blonde chuckled gently moving Alex’s hands.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about the whole point of a den is to make yourself and your pups feel safe. Did Maggie do anything after you took the pillows?”

Alex bit her lip against a smile that still showed a little.

“She laughed at me a little then helped me hang these soft glowing white fairy lights then she laid with me and listened to me compline there weren’t enough pillows for the floor.”

Kara’s smile softened taking Alex’s hands and softly squeezing them until the brunette looked at her.

“Tell you what, since it sounds like it hasn’t gotten very far yet why don’t you build your den here? I can move you and Maggie into Lena’s old room and you can use the whole space, like a nursery den!”

Alex smiled tears pricking her eyes as she kissed Kara’s cheek.

“Thank you Kara it’s really a sweet offer but I like the setup I have back home, it smells just right and I won’t be disturbing anyone but Maggie.”

The alpha nodded understandingly.

“Well the offer will still stand as long as you need. Is there anything I can contribute?”

Alex perked up at that and smiled a little too bright to be completely sheepish.

“Well actually I was wondering if I could have one of your sweaters or a shirt, I want your sent there too.”

Kara raised a brow making Alex bite her lip.

“Yeah of course but the scent will wear off that pretty fast especially if you and Maggie are in the den often.”

Now Alex’s smile was sheepish as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Yeah I know but it’s temporary, I was gonna wait a little longer but here.”

Kara watched as the omega picked up a bag she hadn’t noticed beside the couch and took out a little golden retriever plush then a little white bunny plush with floppy ears. The alpha wanted to squeal at how cute the little stuffed animals were but held it in seeing Alex’s cheeks were glowing with a blush, the proud wolf in her embarrassed.

“C-could you and Lena each scent one of these? I don’t care who does which as long as you each have one.”

Kara smiled taking the toys before hugging Alex feeling her relax and hug back.

“Of course we will Al. Thank you for wanting to include us.”

Alex nodded smiling again her blush softer now.

“Well of course I want to include you guys I mean you’re gonna be the aunts! You’re family so I want your scents included.”

Kara looked at the animals and her smile softened.

“Still you didn’t have to.”

Alex rolled her eyes making a shooing motion with her hands at the alpha.

“Yes I did now go on your mate is waiting and I have to find mine.”

Kara laughed but headed for the stairs looking at the animals deciding she wanted to keep the stuffed dog to scent as she entered the bedroom. Lena was sitting on the bed when the alpha entered the room and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped upon seeing the blonde holding two stuffed animals.

“What do you have there Kara?”

The blonde smiled at her mate sitting with her on the bed handing her the white bunny, which Lena instantly squealed at and cuddled close to her chest, before laying down pulling Lena with her so the ravenette’s head was on her chest and the toy dog on her stomach.

“Alex asked us to scent these for her den.”

Lena snuggled into her alpha still holding the toy bunny to her chest letting her fingers play with the soft white fur.

“She really wants me to scent one? Is she sure?”

Kara chuckled kissing Lena’s head.

“More than sure, her words were along the lines ‘you’re gonna be the aunts, you’re family so of course I want your scents included.’”

Lena blinked a little surprised but smiled at the joy and happiness bubbling in her chest. Kara chuckled nuzzling Lena’s raven locks letting her eyes slip closed.

“Try to nap Lee while we can.”

The words had barely left the alpha’s mouth when she noticed Lena had already fallen asleep making Kara smiled and let herself sleep.

 

~~~~~~~*Meanwhile*~~~~~~~

After being chased out of the pack territory by Kara Alec led Jamie deep into the woods making the redhead stay close the farther they went.

“Alec where are we going?”

Alec growled eyes darting around before he stopped.

“To find someone that can help us get that brat out of the way and get to Kara.”

Jamie’s brows furrowed but she followed silently as Alec led her to what looked like an abandoned hunters cottage. He knocked twice on the door before it opened enough for someone to look out.

“Name and purpose?”

Jamie shuddered at the grisly voice on the other side but Alec was unfazed.

“Alec Roberts and I’m here to talk to Lillian.”

The door shut and Jamie thought that was a clear command to go away but Alec stopped her as the door opened fully to let them in. Alec walked inside and right into the small living room turned into an office to stand before the female alpha behind the desk. He bowed low showing his neck until Lillian motioned for him to speak.

“I come bearing news about the young Zor-El alpha Mrs. Luthor.”

Lillian raised her dark eyes to meet Alec’s in silent indication to continue. Alec took a deep breath before speaking.

“She has chosen a mate.”

Lillian narrowed her eyes standing up her palms flat on the desk as she growled low and threatening.

“And why is that news exactly Alec? Why do I care if the brat has a mate?”

Alec swallowed thickly shrinking back.

“B-because of who it is m-ma’am.”

Lillian growled again a sign to get on with telling her already making Alec blurt out the next words like bitter poison.

“She’s chosen Lena as her mate Mrs. Luthor. They are already bonded.”

Lillian didn’t respond for a moment before she turned around and walked to the closest window looking out in the direction of the pack house.

“So my daughter has wiggles her way into the heart of that pack? That changes everything.”

A wicked smirk crossed Lillian’s face as she watched the curling smoke against the overcast sky on the other side of the deep woods, her nails drumming on the windowsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are refrances for the three toy animals I picked for Alex to have scented by those in the pack she loves!
> 
> Maggie: https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B00JLKRD8C/ref=mp_s_a_1_69?ie=UTF8&qid=1507270348&sr=8-69&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_QL65&keywords=aurora+world+stuffed+animals
> 
> Kara: https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B00124X5YQ/ref=mp_s_a_1_28?ie=UTF8&qid=1507270538&sr=8-28&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_QL65&keywords=aurora+world+stuffed+animals
> 
> Lena: https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B00HAYRQDI/ref=mp_s_a_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1507270678&sr=8-3&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_QL65&keywords=aurora+world+stuffed+bunny&dpPl=1&dpID=41htgC2lcmL&ref=plSrch


	5. V: El mayarah

When Lena opened her eyes she couldn’t help but smile. Kara was sound asleep under her, snoring softly spread out on her back like a starfish leaving Lena lying practically on top of her between her legs. The raven haired woman sighed happily nuzzling the stuffed bunny in her arm before peeking at the clock and smiling, they’d slept all afternoon it would be dinner time soon. Letting her eyes close for a moment more Lena nuzzled Kara’s neck earning a half snored growly purr making her giggle a little as she pushed herself up so she was perched over the blonde on all fours, her toy bunny nestled happily in the hood of her borrowed sweatshirt.

“Wake up love.”

Kara groaned at her words and shook her head.

“Five more minutes.”

Lena chuckled as Kara turned her head to the side before she leaned down and kissed her alpha on the cheek.

“Come on up. It’s almost dinner time.”

Kara huffed finally opening her eyes looking up at Lena before giving a smile leaning up to catch her lips in a kiss.

“Well if I had to be woken up I’m glad it was your doing.”

Lena smiled returning the kiss before carefully sitting on the blonde’s stomach earning a laugh that bounced her a little making the ravenette smile.

“Someone’s in a good mood for having just woke up.”

Kara rolled her eyes placing her hands on her mates hips gently massaging the flesh under the omega’s borrowed hoodie.

“It’s hard not to be in a good mood when you wake me up with a kiss.”

Lena just smiled before looking at the door.

“We should go before Maggie starts yelling at us to-.”

Lena doesn’t even get to finish her sentence before the small alpha’s voice calls up the stairs.

“Come on lovebirds let's go! Grubs on the table and I’m starving!”

Kara and Lena share a look before they both laugh. Finally Lena moved off her alpha and stood by the bed to let Kara up. The blonde stretched then stood up smiling seeing the stuffed bunny in her mate’s hood.

“You have a little hitch hiker there Lee.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully before looking over her shoulder at the toy.

“Yeah well I’m not carrying it in my arms all the time, I need something to hold you with.”

Kara laughed quickly scooping the ravenette up bridal style and kissing her forehead as she headed down stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs she set Lena on her feet laughing at her alpha playfully punched her arm before entering the dining room. As soon as they entered the quiet chatter died down as the members bowed their respect then sat down and started eating. After dinner Lena followed Alex and Maggie outside for a walk while Kara talked to some of the pack members.

“So pup do you feel more at home now?”

Lena smiled at Maggie nodding.

“More at home than I’ve felt anywhere before, even with all that happened I found Kara and I made amazing friends like you two and Rory.”

Lena chuckled as Alex draped her arm around her shoulders pulling her into a side hug.

“You’re a pretty likable person Lena, don’t doubt that.”

Maggie nodded her agreement before looking at the stars above them.

“The big test is in a couple days, you get to meet Eliza. She’s pretty nice once you convince her you’re not out to hurt Alex or Kara.”

Alex rolled her eyes nudging her mate in the ribs.

“You would know, Kara still makes sure you’re treating me right.”

Maggie shrugs pulling Alex closer.

“Can’t say I blame her, I came into the pack as a rogue alpha. I’d be worried if she didn’t make sure I was treating you right.”

Lena looked at the small alpha and raised a brow.

“Kara mentioned that, you found the pack while you were wandering alone what happened to your pack?”

Alex stiffened as Maggie flinched but a sad smile crossed her lips as they paused in walking her brown eyes lifting to look at the nearly full moon.

“I was the oldest pup in a litter of 6, and the only alpha most of my brothers and sister were betas mostly with my two youngest brothers being omegas. My parents weren’t really sure what to do with an alpha female, they were both betas, so they treated me like the rest then when I was 18 they tried to set me up with this local beta boy and that kinda forced a big secret out of me.”

Maggie paused smiling faintly at Alex as the taller woman squeezed her hand encouragingly.

“That I was gay, I’d known and kept it a secret since I was 14 but that night when I refused to marry that boy my parents kept pressing as to why so I had to tell them. It was the last straw I guess cause next thing I know I’m being shunned by everyone, even my own siblings, so I left and never looked back. I wandered around for a few years alone but when i was 23 I found myself right in the heart of Kara’s territory during a full moon. I was more than willing to leave when Kara snapped at me, her alpha can be a pushy brat sometimes, but then I saw Alex and something changed. I can’t really explain it, it was like something in the universe shifted and my entire world revolved around the blue eyed omega growling at Kara’s side, like those eyes were the only thing keeping me on the ground.”

Lena smiled understandingly as she nuzzled into Kara’s hoodie closing her eyes.

“It felt like being home even in a strange place. You feel warm and safe and you never want to leave and face the cold world again, you just want to stay wrapped in their arms forever because you feel nothing can harm you as long as you’re there.”

Maggie chuckled but nodded kissing Alex’s head as the omega rested it on her shoulder.

“I think you explained more how it feels on the omega end but it’s pretty close for me too. In that instant I did something I hadn’t done since I was a kid, I rolled over and bared my belly to Kara in submission. Kara must have been surprised because she just stood there staring for a long minute before she bowed her head and let me into the pack, that was the easy part getting this one to like me was harder.”

Alex blushed hiding her face in her alpha’s hair making Lena and Maggie smile as the latter closed her eyes.

“She wanted nothing what so ever to do with me, she kept turning her nose up and walking away but then one night I find Alex sitting in the den her nose stuck in a book and I did something I never thought I’d see myself do.”

Alex smiled straightening up to kiss Maggie on the cheek.

“You grabbed my book, threw it on the couch then kneeled on the floor baring your neck to me. I wanted to be mad and ignore you but how could I with that face and those dimples? I chose her then and there to be my mate. Kara wasn’t completely okay with it but it’s more to do with the alpha in her than actual dislike for Maggie but she’s gotten over it, mostly.”

Lena smiled at the couple.

“You two are lucky to have each other. Guess that means you’re just as new to the pack as I am Maggie.”

The small alpha shook her head with a small smirk.

“No actually that was about two years ago now.”

Lena’s eyes widened looking between the two.

“But you two just….and your marks...what?!”

The pair chuckled at Lena’s reaction before Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

“That was my doing, I knew I loved Maggie and she was my mate but I wanted to wait until I was completely sure it was real and not some stupid fling kind of deal that process just happened to take two years, but it’s two years that I got to fall more in love with this dork.”

Alex smirked as she kissed Maggie’s cheek making the alpha smile till her dimples showed before gently tangling her fingers in Alex’s hair.

“Watch it Danvers.”

Alex rolled her eyes but Lena could see the way the other omega’s eyes shined with amusement.

“That’s Danvers-Sawyer now.”

Now Maggie rolled her eyes carding her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Yeah yeah whatever, come on we should go inside it’s getting cold and we don’t need you two getting sick.”

Alex and Lena nodded and followed the alpha back to the house. Once inside Lena felt a weight settle in the air, apparently Alex and Maggie felt it too because before she could open her mouth Alex had moved to find Kara with Maggie right at her heels. Lena follows a step behind but goes to Kara’s side as soon as they find the blonde alpha in the den staring into a fireplace.

“Kara?”

The blonde tore her eyes away from the fire to look at Lena before wrapping the omega in her arms kissing her head before looking at Alex and Maggie.

“We had company while everyone was at dinner.”

Lena watches as Alex stiffens, one hand protectively over her belly, and Maggie bristles.

“Where?”

Kara held Lena closer trying to relax a little.

“The west side, they didn’t stay long but it looked like they were trying to find something.”

Maggie clenched her jaw.

“What were they after?”

Kara shook her head.

“No idea the scent came as far into the territory as half a mile from your cabin.”

If Maggie looked angry before then she was ready to snap now as Lena watched her eyes burn red her body ridged. Swallowing thickly to try and make her voice clear Lena looked up at Kara.

“What was the scent?”

Her voice was regrettably small but Kara heard it as she looked down her blue eyes that violet color but more red than blue her alpha clearly snarling at the idea of an intruder in her land.

“It smelt like stormy sea air, bitter chocolate and roses why?”

The color left Lena’s face as she stopped breathing drawing all eyes to her. Kara moved to stand in front of her omega gripping her shoulders.

“Lee what’s wrong? Do you know the scent?”

Lena took a shaky breath her stomach now weighted to the floor by a ten ton rock as she nodded slowly. She jumped when Maggie let lose a snarl.

“Who was it? Tell me so I can teach them a lesson about even going near my territory.”

Lena shrunk back making Kara growl at the other alpha before holding Lena tight.

“It’s okay Lee, tell me please?”

Lena tried to swallow past the lump of fear in her throat before meeting Kara’s eyes.

“It’s….i-it's my mother’s scent.”

Even though the words were barely a whisper they seemed to echo in the suddenly quiet room pulling a whine from Lena that made Kara blink and pull her mate close letting Lena hide her face in her neck. Maggie was the first to actually speak as she watched Kara.

“Your mother? As in Lillian Luthor leader of the pack out to make sure this one is destroyed?!”

Lena nodded but kept her face hidden, she didn’t need to look to know Alex had taken the other alpha’s hand and was trying to get her to relax a little. Kara rubbed Lena’s back kissing her head.

“It’s okay Lee, she won’t touch you I promise.”

Lena nodded but froze when Maggie growled.

“Don’t make promises you can't keep Kara for all we know Lillian is looking for her.”

Lena barely blinked upon hearing the words before she was suddenly looking at Kara’s back and the blonde alpha had let out a snarl that rang with authority making Alex flinch back clearly fighting the urge to submit and quell the angered alpha but Maggie didn’t even flinch she held her ground looking up at Kara’s red eyes.

“It’s a promise I will do anything to uphold Maggie, she is my mate just as Alex is to you I thought you of all people would be willing to help keep her safe.”

Lena whined hurrying to Alex’s side as the older omega reached for her taking a step back knowing how bad fights can be between alpha’s. Maggie narrowed her eyes at Kara.

“Of course I want to help keep her safe Kara but you can’t promise nothing's gonna happen! Remember what happened last time a Luthor attacked a Zor-El? Kal nearly died we can’t afford to take this lightly!”

Alex gave Lena’s shoulders a quick squeeze before going to the two alpha’s stepping between them making Kara swallow and stand down unwilling to do anything with her sister between them. Maggie hesitated but stood down as well not willing to risk hurting her mate and child just to try and knock scene into Kara’s head. Lena bit her lip before moving to Alex’s side facing Kara.

“Stop both of you. This is what she wants, fighting among the pack it makes us weaker.”

The two alpha’s look at their mates then at each other before relaxing. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh.

“You’re right pup, maybe I got territorial sorry.”

Kara pulled Lena into her arms as Alex went to Maggie’s side.

“It’s alright, you have reason to get that way especially since Lillian was so close to your’s and Alex’s home. There isn’t much more we can do tonight, I’ve got James and Lucy watching the area if you two want to stay the night again you’re more than welcome to.”

Maggie looked at Alex in silent question but the omega shook her head.

“Not that the offer isn’t appreciated Kara but I want to go home before the moon, it’s been a few days.”

Lena was a little confused until Kara gave a soft smile at her pack sister.

“Right you need to finish that den before the moon otherwise you won’t leave it at all tomorrow. I can send a couple others with you to make sure it’s safe.”

Maggie shook her head taking Alex’s hand.

“Thanks but no thanks Kara I’ll make sure we get there safe, trust me no one’s going to dare set food near the house again.”

Kara rolled her eyes with a smile rubbing Lena’s back as the omega flinched a little at the powerful pheromones Maggie was putting off.

“Alright well let me know you guys made it there safe and we’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Maggie nodded and Alex waved as the small alpha led her mate back outside. Lena leaned heavier into Kara making the blonde give her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the head.

“It’ll be okay Lee, Maggie can handle herself and Alex just fine plus James and Lucy are two of my best, they won’t let anyone near the houses.”

Lena nodded giving her alpha her most convincing smile. It was a half hour before they got word Alex and Maggie had made it to their cabin safe and so Kara decided it was as good a time as any for bed. Lena was standing by the window looking out at the night her eyes on the orange tinted moon as she brushed out her hair.

“Kara?”

The blonde tucked her hands behind her head looking at her mate from the bed.

“Yes Lee?”

The omega pulled her eyes away from the window to set her brush down on the vanity before crawling into bed nuzzling into Kara.

“Is there something special about tomorrow?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena kissing her forehead until the omega relaxed gently kissing her bonding mark on the alpha’s neck.

“Tomorrow is a red moon, tomorrow we will change and welcome the winter with the first snowfall.”

Lena raised a brow with a sly smile.

“So it's a normal full moon it’s just red?”

Kara chuckled sliding her fingers though raven locks.

“More or less yes, but it’s by far one of most beautiful when it comes during winter because when it snows it turns the snow pale red for the night it’s gorgeous.”

Lena smiled imagining it before letting out a content sigh closing her eyes.

“I can’t wait to see it.”

Kara smiled kissing her mate’s head before settling in and closing her eyes.

“Me either Lee, me either.”

The blonde smiled as her only response was a soft sigh as Lena’s breathing evened out and the omega fell asleep. Kara nuzzled into her hair and let her own sleep overtake her holding Lena close. Lena wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep before her dreams of watching the pack run through the pale red snow at Kara’s side had turned into a nightmare of her running in fear the snow under her paws crimson with blood her mother’s voice echoing in her head calling her name, telling her she’d done exactly what she was supposed to. Lena whined as her dream wolf self came to a stop at the clearing that was where Kara led the pack, she could only watch as the golden brown alpha nudged and whined uselessly at Maggie’s wolf laying in the snow, off to the side Alex was pacing and whining her blue eyes locked on her fallen mate behind her two very very small pups cried.

A snarl ripped through the air making all of them jump and look where the sound came from. Lena could feel her stomach knot upon seeing a female wolf that was black but her muzzle was dripping blood and her eyes were glowing amber-gold, her stomach only dropped farther when she realized it was herself now advancing on Kara snarling like a wild creature making the alpha whine and snarl more out of fear than threat as she backed up to block Alex and the pups. Lena wanted to move, to find a way to stop whatever was happening but she found herself frozen only able to watch as her wolf lunged at Kara her jaw clamping closed on the Alpha’s throat forcing out a pained howl.

Kara’s howl in the dream turned to Lena’s physical scream as she shot up in bed sweat clinging to her body as she looked around. Her scream woke Kara making the blonde alpha jump up looking for danger until she seen Lena sitting up gasping for a proper breath with tears flowing down her cheeks. Without hesitation she slipped back into bed and pulled Lena into her lap holding her tight as her omega clung fast to her.

“It’s okay Lee, it was just a dream, you’re safe it’s okay.”

Lena didn’t respond past shaking her head to nuzzle deeper into Kara’s neck shaking like a leaf making the alpha hold her closer. After a few minutes Lena settled down a little but still clung to Kara like her life depended on it.

“Lee do you want to talk about the dream?”

Lena’s breath hitched in her throat and came out as a squeak when she spoke.

“N-no, not right now.”

The blonde alpha nodded settling against the pillows her fingers drawing circles on Lena’s back.

“What can I do to help?”

Lena lifted her head enough to meet her alpha’s eyes and found them a soft blue that pulled some of the tension from her muscles.

“Just hold me please? I want to be close to you.”

Kara nodded keeping her hold on the omega kissing her head, cheek, nose and anywhere her lips could reach until most of the tension left from her omega’s body and her eyes slipped back shut.

“Sleep Lee, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll keep the nightmares away.”

Lena gave a soft whine but it stopped when Kara kissed her temple and ran her fingers through her hair. Letting the last of the tension out of her body Lena let herself fall asleep taking comfort in Kara’s arms holding her close, her warmth chasing off the dreams for the rest of the night.


	6. VI: When the Red Snow Falls

When Lena started to wake in the morning the first thing she noticed was the lack of her alpha’s warmth in the bed making her flutter her eyes open hoping to see Kara had just moved to the side of the bed but her brows knitted together upon seeing Kara wasn’t even in the room. The ravenette got out of bed and quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a royal blue knit sweater before tying her hair up as she headed for the dining room hoping her mate was at breakfast. As she neared the dining room she could hear voices, she could easily pick out Maggie’s laugh and Alex’s grumbles followed by Kara’s chuckles, making her smile and carefully open the door peeking in.

Of course Kara was the first to know she was there and a smirk spread over her lips as she looked at the omega.

“Morning Lee, I would have woken you when I came down but you were sleeping so well.”

Lena blushed a bit but entered the room going to Kara as the alpha opened her arms for her. As she passed Alex and Maggie the ravenette couldn’t help the way her stomach clenched into a knot but she put on a smile as she watched Kara stand and wrap her arm around her waist with a kiss to the head before gesturing across the table.

“Lee I’d like you to meet my pack mother Eliza Danvers, a friend of my parents and fellow alpha J’onn J'onzz, and my cousin Kal. Everyone this is my mate Lena Luthor.”

Lena looked at the trio and felt her chest become a vise over her lungs. She was sure her last name far surpassed anything else bad in their books and she feared the outcome despite Kara’s emphasis on the word mate. So when Eliza smiled warmly at her and offered her hand it was surprising to the dark haired omega.

“It’s nice to meet you Lena, Kara has been telling us about you.”

Lena glanced at Kara and upon the slight nod from her mate wrapped her fingers around the older woman’s in the greeting she’d learned relaxing a fraction when Eliza returned the action without hesitation. The next to greet her was J’onn who was a fair bit more intimidating but he seemed just as accepting of her as Eliza as his large hand circled around her forearm completely while her own slender fingers could barely grip his forearm.

“Welcome to the pack miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled at them both feeling her nerves ease until she looked at Kal and his icy blue eyes and folders arms across a broad chest, making him easily twice her size, made them shoot sky high again. She knew Kal, of course she knew him, her brother had tried to overthrow him and steal his pack but it had turned dangerous fast. Not all fights for packs turned into death matches, mostly due to the common ‘no killing unless necessary’ rule packs followed to keep hidden, but when they did things were never good for either party so Kal had been lucky Kara had jumped in to save him and Lex had been wounded enough to retreat. Lena had only been young then, thirteen to be exact, but that didn’t excuse her from the repercussions of being forced to relocate and hated.

It took only a second for Kara to sense Lena’s intimidation as the dark haired omega shrunk back and Kal stood, she knew the twitch in her mate’s neck was from fighting the urge to submit causing Kal’s alpha to press harder wanting to see his rival’s sister kneel. The blonde wrapped her arms around Lena holding her close leering at her cousin.

“Kal enough. She isn’t Lex or Lillian, she isn’t like them now stop.”

Kal turned his eyes to Kara for a long moment before he quit pushing allowing Lena to relax as the pressing smell of hay, old books, and a burning campfire was replaced with Kara’s own scent. Kara relaxed feeling Lena relax making the blonde alpha give a soft sigh as she sat back down gently tugging Lena into her lap, unsurprised when her omega sat willingly and nestled into her hold despite Kara’s hard leer at her cousin. Kal ignored her and sat back down his eyes moving to Maggie as the dark haired alpha spoke.

“You’re just in time pup, Eliza was just telling us about how when Alex was little she-OW!”

Maggie didn’t get to finish her sentence as she jumped then rubbed her leg under the table giving her mate a hard, but not real, glare as Alex fought off a blush crossing her arms.

“We were just about to start discussing what we are going to do about Lillian.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the pair before looking at Kal as he leaned on the table his eyes on his cousin.

“First things first we need a way to find out exactly what she’s planning, we need a mole because she clearly had one and I’d give my hide to bet it’s that Alec you ran out, his father was a member of Lex’s pack it’s not hard to imagine the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.”

Kara let her fingers softly play with Lena’s hair as she thought.

“Normally for things like this I’d send one of my best but Alex is out of the question-“

“Smart choice Kara.”

The blonde rolled her eyes at Maggie’s growl before continuing.

“James and Lucy are on border watch and Winn sucks at fighting and lying. What about someone from your pack Kal?”

The male alpha shook his head leaning back in his chair.

“Wouldn’t do any good, my best beta is near whelping, my other best is her mate and my last choice is only seventeen. What about Cat’s pack?”

Alex shook her head.

“Her best is the mate of an omega who just had triplets, and the other two are the omega’s sisters so they won’t wander far. Even if she had someone they wouldn’t be here until after tomorrow night and I get this feeling whatever is going to happen soon.”

Eliza nodded her agreement before eyes turned to J’onn making him sigh.

“I can have Vasquez here by dawn tomorrow but she isn’t made for undercover work, she’s never done it before.”

Lena watched as the three alpha’s in the room started to think while Eliza took Alex’s hand across the table giving a soft smile, Kara’s fingers kept carding through Lena’s hair keeping the omega relaxed until Kal raised his eyes to her making her flinch.

“Kara you have someone, someone Lillian would never suspect.”

The entire room suddenly felt heavy making all eyes turn to the cousin alpha’s who were holding each other's steely eyes.

“What exactly are you getting at Kal? I just told you my best is out of the question, I won’t send Alex in there you know as well as I do the second Lillian see’s her she’ll make sure her pups are killed and she is bred by someone in that pack, I will not have it.”

Kal’s eyes darted to Maggie as the small alpha growled starting to stand blocking Alex from sight as the brunette omega gave a small whine her hands over her growing bump.

“Not Alex Kara, her.”

The room suddenly fell so quiet the sound of a pin dropping would echo as Kal pointed to Lena. Now it was Kara’s turn to growl holding Lena close.

“Don’t be ridiculous Kal, Lillian ran her out there is no way she’d welcome her back in especially not with my mark on her, it’d be a miracle if they didn’t kill her on the spot!”

Lena watched as Kal bristled his eyes flailing red and Kara’s followed close behind as the overpowering alpha scents filled the room enough to make Alex and Eliza whine and shake their heads trying not to fall to their knees and submit, Lena was even fighting it as she looked up at Kara. Unable to take it anymore Lena closed her eyes and forced her own scent into the mix snapping Kara out of the mental fight at once making her look down at her mate as her eyes faded to a deep red violet her alpha still angry.

“Kara it’s okay.”

Kara whined nuzzling the ravenette’s hand as she cupped her cheek.

“I won’t make you do that Lee, I won’t put you through the pain.”

The omega glanced around the room, it seemed most of the gathered members agreed with Kara but as she looked at Kal she felt her inner omega prickle with the need to show she wasn’t weak and that she could help protect Kara, help protect the pack.

“I’ll do it.”

The growl Kara let loose was like a wild animal making everyone in the room, except Lena, flinch. Kara gently but firmly grabbed Lena’s chin making her meet her now red gaze.

“You will not do it! I’m not risking losing you.”

Lena tried to give a growl of her own but what started off as a growl fell into a small whimper as her eyes burned amber-gold.

“You’d rather risk the safety of your pack? Of your sister and her baby? Of her mate? Of your pack mother and everyone else? I won’t let you do that Kara, you can’t put one life ahead of a bunch of others especially when one, or maybe more, hasn’t even gotten to enter the world yet.”

Kara whined placing her forehead to Lena’s closing her eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

Lena closed her eyes and gave a soft purr bumping her head against her alpha’s.

“And you won’t, I can handle this, I want to do this to help protect the pack.”

Kara whined again but nodded.

“Okay...okay.”

Lena softly kissed the blonde before letting herself be shifted and held closer her head on the blonde’s shoulder as Kara looked at the others.

“Lena will go with Lucy acting as forced removal, Lucy will be throwing Lena out of the pack on my orders at least with that scenario there is a chance Lillian will believe Lena has a reason to side with her against us. We will wait until after tonight, staging a removal during a moon might cause speculation. Alex I want you close to me tonight, Maggie you’ll help with perimeter, J’onn can you help patrol the north side?”

J’onn and Maggie nodded, though the later was holding Alex’s hand protectively.

“Eliza, Kal and I will watch over the pack if nothing happens by midnight we will drop our positions and carry on as normal.”

The alpha’s blue eyes looked around at the gathered members who all nodded their agreement. After a few moments of quiet the room resolved small talk making Lena relax as she shifted to be apart of the conversation but she was well aware of Kara’s protective hold around her waist and the blanket of her alpha’s pheromones surrounding her. As they say went on and the moon’s pill grew stronger Lena found herself unable to separate herself from her new little pack family for long. Currently she was sitting on Kara’s lap in the den, Alex and Maggie were curled up together on the floor the mocha skinned alpha whispering soft assurances in her mate's ear with a hand gently cradling her baby bump, Eliza was in the arm chair reading from a tablet, then J’onn and Kal were outside talking with James and Lucy clueing them in on their roles. It’d be nice if it weren’t for the circumstance of the gathering of what Lena now learned was most of the pack's leaders with the exception of Cat Grant who was far up north with a quarter of the extended pack members.

Lena closed her eyes leaning into Kara wrapping her arms loosely around the blonde’s neck and burying her face in the junction of her neck and shoulder. Kara, who had been slipping in and out of a nap, rubbed the omega’s back kissing her forehead.

“Does it hurt?”

Lena did a mental check of her body then slowly nodded feeling the dull but persistent ache in her spine and limbs. Kara kissed her head again running her hand soothingly along the dark haired omega’s back.

“Soon it’ll feel better, I promise.”

Lena nodded again before shifting her position so she could tuck her feet between the couch cushion and the back of the sofa propping her chin up on Kara’s shoulder hearing footsteps. When her eyes opened she was met with Kal and J’onn returning from outside, James and Lucy seconds behind. Lena wasn’t exactly friends with either part of the couple, James still didn’t like her much but he was decent to her and Lucy well she was civil but none the less playing the part of ‘exiling’ her was going to be an easy sell for Lucy. The dark haired omega paused in walking to look at Lena her dark eyes flashing gold as she gave a small head bow before walking after James onto a separate part of the den. That was something else Lena had noticed, since she and Kara had marked one another the other pack members had begun to show her more respect, nothing like they showed Kara but more than she had received when she first arrived.

Finally the sun began to set and Maggie led the pack to the clearing, Alex at her side while Kara and Lena followed behind everyone all keeping an eye out for danger. As they arrived to the clearing Kara did her normal thanks to the moon as it rose painting the sky deep red and casting a pale red light over everything, it was like looking through red tinted glasses. Once Lena had grown her fur she moved to her place at Alex’s side blocking the other omega from following Maggie as the brown alpha trotted after a large coal black alpha Lena figured was J’onn.

Alex kept trying to find a weak spot in Lena’s blocking and finally she found it and nearly slipped past until a silver wolf with soft blue eyes grabbed her by the scruff like she was a pup making Alex whine but stop trying to get away. Lena was a little concerned about the beta being near Alex until the silver coated female looked at her and bowed her head a little, the scent of clean linens, roses and soft spring rain reached her and she relaxed realizing it was only Eliza. After walking among the gathered pack Kara came to Lena’s side nudging the raven omega with her muzzle.

_’let's go find somewhere else to watch.’_

Lena gave a protesting huff at the nudging but gave in letting Kara lead her to a group of large rocks and helped her up to the highest ledge before laying down watching over the pack below. Lena laid down beside her mate letting the golden alpha place a paw around her and began grooming her.

_’You really should be watching for the patrol’s signals.’_

Lena looked over as Alex laid herself on the ledge next to them after shaking out her fur. Kara huffed but her grooming didn’t stop.

_’I don’t need my eyes for that Alex, just my ears besides her coat needs cleaned.’_

Lena growled playfully at that comment nipping at her alpha’s ear making Alex shake her head before she curled up watching the tree lines where she knew Maggie was walking. Lena wasn’t sure how much time had passed, she just knew it was long enough for Kara to be satisfied that her coat was clean, but the red glow dimmed making her look up to find clouds had blocked the red moon. Kara followed her gaze and after a moment her tail started to wag.

_’Here it comes._

As they watched snow began to fall in little pink tinted puffs slowly dancing down to earth. Alex uncurled herself her ears perking up as she watched the snow. It had been quiet, the only real sounds coming from the pack below as young ones played and mate’s sealed their bonds just out of sight. Kara looked at her pack sister before getting to her feet looking at Lena.

_’Shall we go check on the others?’_

Lena was hesitant but eventually followed the alpha through the gathering snow toward the trees. As they left the clearing behind Lena grew a bit more anxious keeping close to Kara making her alpha huff a laugh and nudge her. After a few minutes they found J’onn, Lena suddenly felt even smaller faced with the black furred alpha and she was fairly sure she had to look the size of a pup to him. Lena turned her attention to the woods around them listening more to the quiet snowfall than Kara telling J’onn it was okay to stand down for the rest of the night. Once J’onn started heading back to the pack Kara gently nudged Lena to get her attention.

_’Let's go find the others.’_

Lena nodded and followed at Kara’s side again relaxing a little at the scent of the forest around them. Somewhere along the way the scent of damp earth, allspice, and lilies mixed into the air then was joined by Jame’s scent making Lena perk up a little. About a few minutes after the scents reached them they found Lucy and James sitting together watching the snow fall until they heard footsteps and turned. Lena stayed back a little under Jame’s gaze but she kept close to Kara unconsciously tucking her head up against Kara’s throat in a protective gesture making Kara release a soft reassuring puff of alpha’s pheromones making Lena relax a little as Lucy and James headed back to the pack.

_’Now for Maggie.’_

Lena perked up more making Kara shake her head but lead the way to the part of the territory where Alex and Maggie’s little cottage sat, the scents of chai and cloves was warm and welcoming. A tinge of leather and warm cinnamon joined the other two scents as Maggie rounded the side of the cabin. Kara nodded her head to Maggie who mimicked the action before walking to Lena gently nudging her cheek with her muzzle making the raven furred omega purr and nudge back.

_’We are calling it for the patrols, go be with Alex.’_

Maggie’s tail wagged a bit as she nodded again to Kara.

_’See you two when you get back. Don’t let her lead you off into any dark caves pup.’_

Lena rolled her eyes with a huffed laugh watching as the brown alpha trotted back toward the pack. Once she was gone from sight Kara rubs against her omega making Lena sigh contently and gently push back her tail wagging as Kara nipped her ear before leading her around to complete a loop of the territory. Lena followed easily beside her mate content with the soft sound of their paws packing the fresh snow and the soft whisper of the wind. After a moment the wind shifted and Lena nearly fell over herself as her body froze catching a new smell in the air, stormy sea air, bitter chocolate, and roses mingled with the wind and a tone of blood.

Kara noticed Lena suddenly stop moving and whined turning to face her mate before raising her nose to the air catching what caused Lena’s reaction and growling. Seeing Kara with her fur bristled and her eyes glowing Lena whined finally shaking herself enough to move to Kara tucking her head under the alpha’s lower jaw against her throat protecting it as she let out growls of her own, amber-gold eyes darting around for her mother to appear. Finally out of the shadows a pale grey female wolf emerged, her red eyes were a deep blood red as was her muzzle but Lena felt her growls turn to whines as her dreams came rushing back to her and she suddenly feared for her new pack family.

Kara growled again but Lillian didn’t seem phased in the slightest her eyes on Lena who whined again and shrunk back to the point she was nearly hiding under Kara.

_’Pathetic, cowering like a sniveling pup. I always knew you were no good, from the first time Lionel brought you into our home. You showed potential with your mind but it was wasted by your foolishness, stupid girl!’_

Lena yelped like the words physically hurt making Kara snarl, lips drawn back displaying her teeth, her golden fur was bristled making her look bigger. Lillian lifted her eyes to Kara and narrowed them.

_’And you, how dare you assume you can get by with what you did to my son?! I’ve waited 3 long years but I’ve put pieces into place to restore my son’s honor and no little brat Alpha is going to stop it.’_

Lillian’s wolf seemed to smirk and as if on a cue a howl pierced their air making Lena perk her ears and whine, she knew that howl it was Maggie. The howl was followed another slightly smaller one Lena couldn’t place. Kara’s head snapped up hearing the sound giving Lillian a perfect chance to slip away into the night before the golden alpha looked back. Kara felt her stomach knot torn between chasing Lillian and ending whatever she was planning or answering the urgent calls from her pack. Looking at Lena as the black furred omega got to her feet taking a few steps towards the howls Kara had her answer. Giving Lena a gently nudge Kara began to run through the trees for the pack with Lena close on her flank.

When they reached the clearing there wasn’t a member of the pack to be seen making Lena whine and follow Kara as they moved farther into the area. Finally they found most of the pack gathered around one point, protective growls could be heard coming from the heart of the circle then whines. Kara gave a low growl making the pack members blocking her way move allowing her and Lena closer to the center. Once they reached the heart of the cluster Kara froze looking at the scene before her.

The snow was red, not just from the moon but with blood, Maggie was standing protectively over Alex as the blue eyed omega whined on the ground, Eliza was by her daughter’s head gently licking her muzzle trying to calm her, J’onn was at Maggie’s side keeping the pack away from Alex, but the worst part of the scene was the source of the blood and Alex’s whimpers.


	7. VII: Hell & Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey people look who’s back! Sorry this chapter took so long I got very distracted by THE episode and it made me cry very much so I started writing Sanvers fics a lot more so I apologize for leaving you guys hanging not knowing what happened to Alex! I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy!
> 
> *THE episode= 3X05

_The snow was red, not just from the moon but with blood, Maggie was standing protectively over Alex as the blue eyed omega whined on the ground, Eliza was by her daughter’s head gently licking her muzzle trying to calm her, J’onn was at Maggie’s side keeping the pack away from Alex, but the worst part of the scene was the source of the blood and Alex’s whimpers._

Kara felt a knot in her stomach that resulted in a snarl that had the whole pack taking leaps back away from the omega, even Lena flinched away but shook herself and carefully crept to Eliza’s side softly rubbing her muzzle against Alex’s earning a soft whine but a nudge back from the older omega as well as a soft headbutt to the shoulder form Eliza in thanks. Maggie stepped down from her position letting Kara closer to examine the damage. Kara wanted to snarl and chase after Lillian as she looked over the deep gashes in her pack sister’s shoulder, deep enough it wasn’t healing very fast, and judging by the way Alex howled in pain when Kara barely touched her front leg it was broken maybe even shattered.

Kara backed off letting Maggie comfort her mate before she looked at the rest of the pack.

_’I want every member of this pack in eyesight for the rest of the night! There is a threat in these woods and I will not sacrifice another to carelessness on my part or anyone else’s! As your alpha this is my command!’_

Every wolf gathered in the clearing nodded and one by one they raised their heads and howled leaving Lena to watch as slowly others she’d never seen before entered the clearing. Female betas and omegas with pups, adolescents some with young mates some alone, male betas and omegas stood by their mates as they gathered. Out of all the new members Lena noticed that Kara, Maggie and J’onn were still the only alphas to be seen. The raven furred omega turned her attention to Alex when the blue eyed omega whined and tried to move, Lena wasn’t the only one that moved to stop her, Eliza pressed her head to Alex’s with a whimper and Maggie hovered over her keeping her from moving.

Alex whined again but manages to squirm around despite the pain until she is sitting somewhat. Lena didn’t understand but Eliza seemed to as her eyes widened and she gave a small growl, it was more scared than anything, and it made Alex whine again. For maybe the first time in awhile Lena took in how different Alex’s pregnancy looked in her fur, her belly was much larger than it really should be for the number of months she was and she seemed to be struggling to stay comfortable not just for her broken leg but for her torso. Lena whined softly gaining Eliza’s attention.

_’She isn’t going into stress induced labor is she?’_

Eliza looked from Alex to Lena and shook her head but the voice than answered was Kara making them both look at the alpha.

_’No she isn’t thankfully but I think we just learned one baby is actually a littler, her frame is small as a wolf so it’s struggling to adjust especially since she’s hurt.’_

Lena whined feeling sorry for the other omega but she looked at Eliza as the older wolf nudged her in reassurance gently licking her head twice.

_’It’ll be okay, our bodies have adapted for this, she’ll stop shifting completely for the next two months until the pups are born then she won’t shift at all until they are at least four months old.’_

Lena took some comfort in the knowledge, she’d known that Alex’s pregnancy was only going to last a maximum of six months but she’d had no clue about the shifting she’d never been exposed to what her mother’s pack called the ‘breeding mutts’ which were omega slaves used to expand the pack that made Lena’s blood boil. Kara must have sensed her anger because she moved to Lena and softly headbutted her making the dark omega nuzzle back. Maggie laid herself beside Alex letting out tiny soft yips encouraging her mate to lay down and after a moment Alex did letting Maggie curl around her smaller frame licking her wound.

When the moon set and the dawn started to peek over the horizon the pack shed their fur and Kara instantly snapped into alpha mode telling James to help Eliza brace Alex’s arm, she pointed to a boy with honey brown hair and told him to lead the pack back to the house, to Lena’s surprise J’onn and Kal even followed her orders to carry Alex as carefully as possible back to the house. As everyone moved Lena noticed Maggie looking shell shocked as she watched Kal and J’onn carefully lift Alex from the ground wincing sympathetically when she howled in pain from her broken arm and the gash in her shoulder.

Lena moved to Maggie’s side and draped a blanket, something the honey brown haired boy had brought back after leading the pack away, over the small alpha’s shoulders shaking her from her thoughts into looking at her. Maggie didn't need to say anything, Lena could tell just by looking into her chocolate brown eyes she was terrified of losing Alex and the babies, and she felt guilty for what happened that her mate was hurt. Lena didn’t say a word just pulled the other woman into a hug holding her tight ignoring the slight pain when Maggie dug her fingernails into her bare shoulders but said nothing to stop her as the mocha skinned alpha began to sob.

Kara heard the sobs and looked around until she located Lena and Maggie then felt her heart sink seeing Maggie clung to Lena crying out of fear and guilt. Lena held Maggie tight carding her fingers through her hair with gentle shushes and swaying from side to side slightly letting the alpha sob her heart out. Finally after a few minutes Maggie’s sobs were small whimpers making Lena stop swaying.

“Better?”

Maggie nodded sniffling a little making Lena smile and place a kiss to her forehead.

“Come on I’ll walk you back then you can go to Alex and protect her and those babies with all your life.”

Maggie whined fisting her fingers around the blanket Lena wore.

“What if...god Lena what if they aren’t-“

“Stop right there Margarita Sawyer.”

Maggie’s jaw dropped a little before she closed her mouth swallowing back her tears chocolate eyes watching Lena. Lena gave a small smile cupping Maggie’s cheek with her hand.

“Alex and the babies are going to be just fine, Alex is a fighter and those little ones are strong but they need their alpha to be there for them right now, they need you to be strong.”

Maggie sniffled again but gave a faint ghost of a smile before nodding letting Lena walk back with her, Kara was close behind keeping her omega and the other alpha’s backs protected as her eyes darted back to the trees now and again until they crossed the threshold of the pack house. Once inside Maggie hurried up the stairs looking for Alex leaving Lena to take a deep breath and release it a bit stuttery.

“That was amazing Lena, I’ve never seen Maggie break like that infront of anyone but Alex.”

The ravenette hummed happily turning around to bury her face in Kara’s neck as the alpha approached her and held her close.

“It was bound to happen, she was horrified she was going to loose them. I should be happy she didn’t push me away or scream at me since my mother is the one responsible.”

Kara gave a low growl like purr brushing her nose to Lena’s cheek.

“It’s not you Lee, you are not your mother or your brother you are yourself and you care so deeply about everyone here so much she knows you had nothing to do with this.”

Lena gave a faint smile nuzzling deeper into her mate’s neck then yelping when Kara scooped her up causing her blanket to slip a little and her cheeks to redden with blush.

“Kara my blanket! I’m not decent!”

Kara chuckled kissing her flushed cheeks before readjusting the blanket so her mate was covered before taking her upstairs. As they passed the second floor Lena glanced around for any sign of Alex or Maggie but didn’t find one making her brows knit together. Once they reached Kara’s room the blonde set her on the bed and kissed her brow.

“It’s okay they are in the infirmary room, I’ll take you once we get dressed. I’m sure by now Eliza has her arm set and is giving her a checkup to make sure the babies are okay.”

Lena nodded and went to the closet dressing herself in Kara’s peachy-pink sweater, that hung off her shoulders a little, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of pale yellow fuzzy socks made to look like little ducks. Kara smiled at the outfit as she put on a charcoal grey sweater, jeans and white socks.

“That look suits you Lee, the pink makes your eyes shine.”

Lena flushed but let Kara take her hand and lead her out of the room and down to the end of the hall to what looked like a dead end making her raise a brow. Kara smiled squeezing her hand.

“We made the door hidden that way in an emergency, say someone from a rival pack breaks in, We can hide the young ones and the weak in here to keep them safe. It’s soundproof inside so no one outside can hear inside, bullet proof and flameproof.”

Lena nodded her approval before watching as Kara placed her hand on the wall and pressed making the spot sink in and with a few clicks a door opened into the room. Lena smiled amazed as she followed Kara into the room and watched her close the door. Once the door shut Lena looked around the room, it wasn’t overly large about the size of a doctor’s office and just as sterile looking, every work surface was stainless steel except for the three hospital style beds one of which Alex was lying on watching some machine with Maggie at her side holding her good hand as tears shined in their eyes.

Lena felt sorry bubble up again as she followed Kara to the pair joining them just as Eliza came over from one of the counters with a small smile as she kissed Alex’s forehead. As Lena joined them Maggie smiled softly holding out her free hand to Lena and after a moment the ravenette took it letting the mocha skinned alpha pull her into a side hug that the omega returned.

“They’re okay, Alex and the babies are okay.”

Lena relaxed at Maggie’s words mumbled against her shoulder before looking at the monitor smiling a little seeing two tiny figures accompanied by two quick heartbeat patterns. Kara moved to her sister’s side running her fingers through her hair as she looked at the ultrasound.

“Just two?”

Alex nodded keeping her eyes on the screen but she smiled.

“I told them we could learn the genders if they wanted but they seem to be at opposite ends.”

Kara raised a brow at her sister who grumbled rolling her eyes.

“I don’t want to know, let it be a surprise.”

Lena watched Maggie roll her eyes but squeeze Alex’s hand.

“I’d rather know so we can pick names.”

Alex looked at her wife with a raised brow.

“We can worry about names later Sawyer.”

Chuckles spread around the room with that. After around an hour Eliza cleared Alex’s shoulder healed enough she could go to her and Maggie’s room but to take it easy for the next day or so. As Maggie helped Alex out of the room Lena watched as Eliza put something in a silver jar on the counter making her cock her head to the side.

“What did you use to heal her shoulder?”

Eliza’s eyes darted to Kara and the alpha nodded as she sat on the bed Alex had occupied and pulled Lena into her lap earning a soft giggle. Eliza took the silver canister and handed it to Lena letting the ravenette open it and examine the contents, finely ground silver shavings. Lena’s brow furrowed looking at Eliza.

“I don’t understand.”

Eliza looked at Kara who gently rubbed Lena’s arm.

“You don’t know the legends do you?”

Lena shook her head, her mother had never gotten to tell her those stories and Lillian refused to calling them childish and useless. Kara held her closer resting her chin on her shoulder.

“In ancient times when humans and werewolves couldn’t exist together humans learned that pure silver could hurt us, burn our skin and poison our blood, so they made weapons out of silver and on full moons hunt wolves that ran the woods. That’s when the packs of old became nomads, never lingering long so humans wouldn’t find them, but as humans began to grow and take over the space the packs learned they had to do something and so they started treating wounds with silver shavings, those that were strong enough to survive the poisoning found they had immunity to the poison effects but the healing and burning effect still remained. They also learned the immunity could be passed on through breeding and that’s why today we can be minority be burned by large amounts of silver and healed by shavings.”

Lena looked from the filings to Kara with wide story eyes making the alpha crack a smile and kiss her cheek.

“You okay there Lee?”

Lena nodded shaking her head clear as she put the lid back on the container then handed it to Eliza.

“I didn’t know silver could hurt us.”

Kara nuzzled Lena’s neck making her omega relax a fair bit.

“It’s okay Lee, I hope you never do.”

Lena leaned back into her mate.

“Will it leave a scar?”

The question was aimed at Eliza about Alex’s shoulder and the older woman nodded.

“Unfortunately, Alex has many scars from being healed by silver after fights.”

Kara stiffened a little making Lena look at her as best as she could over her shoulder.

“Fights?”

Kara nodded taking a deep breath.

“Growing up I remember Alex getting into all kinds of fights, some protecting me, some just because for practice, br mostly to stand up for herself. Like I explained to you awhile ago she’s a blue eyed omega which makes her as rare as they come which wasn’t a good thing for her. It got her teased a lot growing up and lead to fights with alpha and betas because they’d tell her she wasn’t worthy of the eye color and that she was just weak useless omega, good for making pups and that’s it. I remember when I first heard someone say that to her, I’d never seen her so angry, she broke his nose, busted his lip, gave him a black eye and knocked out a tooth of that alpha jerk but not without damage to herself, she broke her hand, had bruises everywhere, a broken lip, and a gash in her forehead but she said it was worth it.”

Lena felt her heart go out to Alex, she knew what it was like to get pushed around for being an omega and for being different, she’d endured years of being pushed around and called a runt just because she was smaller than the rest of the alpha and beta pack. 

“It’s not a bad thing though, it’s made her who she is today. A strong, loving and independent person, once those babies are born I’d dare anyone to try and take them from her or get near them without her okay.”

Kara nodded in agreement with Dliza before muffling a yawn in Lena’s shoulder earning a smile from Eliza.

“You two must be exhausted go to bed, a few hours sleep will do you good.”

Kara looked ready to protest but Eliza gave her the ‘mother knows best’ look.

“Doctors orders Kara now go on before you fall asleep like that.”

Kara gave a small smile and coaxed Lena up before standing herself taking a moment to hug and thank Eliza before leading Lena out of the hidden room. Once they left Lena let Kara scoop her up in her arms and kiss her softly, she had been feeling it all night since they’d found Alex injured Kara wanted her close and where she was protected and right now Lena just wanted to be close to her alpha so she wasn’t complaining as the blonde carried her upstairs to their room then laid her on the bed as though she were made of glass.

Lena worked to steady her breathing as Kara stood over the bed looking at her as though she’d vanish if she so much as glanced away making Lena give a small smile and open her arms.

“Come here darling.”

Kara didn’t hesitate, she lowered herself until she was supporting herself on her elbows above Lena claiming her lips in a soft but needy kiss that Lena returned. The alpha was careful with her movements so she didn’t fall fully atop Lena and while the omega appreciated the gesture it wasn’t what she was after, so without breaking the kiss she slipped a hand under Kara’s shirt to trace the muscles of her stomach slowly crawling higher until her alpha had to pull away from the kiss to release a pleased whimper. Seeing her chance Lena used her leg to knock Kara off balance and have her land fully atop herself. Kara looked terrified into Lena’s eyes but the omega just used her free hand to cup the blonde’s cheek tracing her lips with her thumb.

“It’s okay Kara, I’m okay I just want you as close as possible right now.”

She watched as first realization then lust crossed her mates eyes and suddenly Kara surged forward and claimed her lips in a heated kiss making the omega whine for more as her alpha pulled away fisting the bottom of Lena’s, technically Kara’s, shirt then pulled it over her head. Lena didn’t give her time to enjoy the view before kissing her again just as hard and heated as her alpha had given her sleeping suddenly the last thing on her list now as Kara kissed her neck and nipped at their bond mark.


	8. VIII: Heaven & Hell

Lena was woken by the feeling of fingers drawing random shapes on her back making her smile and humm but keep her eyes closed, she heard a chuckle before she felt the bed shift and Kara kiss her nose.

“Wake up Lee.”

Lena sighed and nuzzled deeper into her pillow.

“Five more minutes.”

Kara chuckled again but didn’t push as she watched Lena drift in and out of sleep unwilling to tell her mate it was almost morning. Kara closed her eyes and listened to the sound of other pack members beginning to wake until Lena actually fell back asleep. Smiling softly the blonde placed a feather light kiss to her mate’s head before slipping out of bed and getting dressed. When Lena woke again it was from the warm sun hitting her bare back making her sigh and stretch under the covers.

“We slept all night didn’t we?”

The ravenette was confused when there was no answer Lena opened her eyes and found she was in bed alone. Pouting a bit Lena got out of bed and went to the ensuite and showered, as she washed she took note of all the darkening love bites Kara had left on her skin smiling as she noticed they were everywhere. Once she was clean and dried off she walked to the closet and took out a cream knit sweater, jeans, and a pair of fuzzy grey socks. She was in the process of pulling the sweater on when the door opened making her jump unable to see who it was as she struggled to untangle herself from the sweater. There was a giggle, one she’d know anywhere making her relax a little.

“Do you want some help Lee?”

The omega nodded then listened as Kara set something down before approaching helping her pull the sweater on and kissing her nose as soon as her head was out.

“There is that better?”

Lena nodded wrapping her arms around Karas neck making the alpha encircle her waist holding her close.

“Someone’s affectionate today.”

Lena smiled and blushed a little pecking her mate on the lips then purring as Kara turned it into a deeper kiss.

“I just feel like being close to you today.”

Kara chuckled moving her lips to Lena’s jaw making the omega sigh happily melting into her hold letting her eyes flutter closed.

“I always want you close love.”

Lena smiled only responding in a content hum as her alpha nuzzled her neck kissing her bond mark. Lena would have been content to stay in the moment forever, to just stay suspended in time with Kara’s arms around her, but the universe had other plans.

“Kara can you detach yourself from Lena for like five minutes? We need to talk about what we do now.”

Lena sighed opening her eyes to shoot a glare at Maggie over Kara’s shoulder ignoring the fact she was on her tiptoes to do so while Kara looked over the other shoulder with a faint growl that had Maggie raising a brow.

“We’ll be there in a minute.”

Maggie rolled her eyes turning to leave.

“Right I’ll tell them it’ll be an hour.”

Kara growled again but Maggie just smiled cheekily and walked away. Lena pulled Kara’s attention back to her by cupping her cheek.

“She’s just teasing, I’m sure she and Alex are just as bad.”

Kara let herself smile leaning into Lena’s hand closing her eyes.

“They were, when they first got together they couldn’t be away from each other for more than five minutes, even now Maggie says it’s almost painful to be away from Alex for too long.”

Lena stroked Kara’s cheek coaxing her to open her eyes.

“Is that why Alex tried so desperately to get to Maggie when she left last night?”

Kara nodded kissing Lena’s palm before holding it in her hand.

“Yes, whenever Maggie gets too far away Alex becomes anxious and worried until someone she’s close to distracts her.”

Lena hummed watching as Kara brought their hands to her her lips and softly kissed each of Lena’s knuckles making the omega smile.

“Come on puppy Danvers or I’m sending Alex up!”

Kara half sighed half growled before looking at Lena apologetically making her omega smile and squeeze her hand before stealing a kiss.

“It’s okay, go on I’ll be down once I run a brush through my hair.”

Kara nodded before stealing a kiss of her own and leaving the room. Once she was gone Lena sat at the vanity and started brushing her hair out, as she did so she started to realize a small pain in her bond mark, it didn’t exactly hurt so much as it was uncomfortable so she brushed it off as she started braiding her hair. She was almost done tying off the braid when the pain in her mark increased and was actually starting to hurt making her whine clasping a hand over it. She was so focused on trying to sooth the pain by rubbing her fingers over the mark that she didn’t notice someone enter the room until they were standing behind her making her growl and look at the mirror. Amber-gold eyes met warm brown for a moment before she let herself relax seeing Alex standing behind her with a soft smile and her arm in a sling.

“Sorry to scare you, I tried saying your name but you didn’t hear me.”

Lena shook her head wincing as the movement made her mark hurt more. Alex’s brows furrowed as she watched Lena press her fingers to it.

“You okay Lena?”

The ravenette started to nod but stopped as a sharp pain engulfed the mark making her whine and shake her head.

“It hurts Alex and I don’t know why?”

The other omega moved to sit beside Lena looking closely at the mark taking in how it was red and angry.

“Was it like this last night?”

Lena shook her head watching Alex in the mirror.

“What about this morning when Lara was here?”

Another head shake and the smile that spread over Alex’s lips didn’t help her fear.

“Is something wrong with it?”

Now Alex shook her head putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder before meeting her eyes in the mirror.

“Nope there’s nothing wrong with it. Let me guess all you’ve wanted to do since last night is be as close to Kara as possible right?”

Lena nodded leaning into the other omega being careful of her arm.

“Then yeah nothing's wrong, you’re just entering a heat cycle.”

Lena blanched looking at Alex face to face now making the other omega chuckle.

“Easy now don’t freak out.”

Lena whined a little.

“But the mating cycle isn’t for a month yet! Why am I starting a heat?”

Alex softly kissed her temple letting out calming pheromones until Lena relaxed a fair amount.

“It happens to all mated pairs Lena, Maggie and I went through it. All it is doing is making you want to be as close to Kara as you can be to try and increase the chance of breeding, think of it like a honeymoon for your inner wolves.”

Lena’s cheeks turned pink for a moment before she met Alex’s eyes.

“C-can That still happen?”

Alex raised a brow for a moment before realizing what Lena was asking.

“Yes in this heat you can still conceive so be careful okay? It’ll only last a few days I promise.”

Lena nodded relaxing and letting Alex guide her up to her feet.

“Good now come on let’s get you downstairs before Kara decides to come back up.”

Lena smiled and followed Alex down to the dining room immediately going to Kara when they reached the room giggling when Kara eagerly pulled her into her lap kissing her cheek making Kal and Maggie roll their eyes but Maggie smiled when Alex sat beside her holding her hand then whispered softly in her ear making her mate raise a brow then laugh a little shaking her head. The meeting carried on for a couple hours, once again Kara tried talking Lena out of being the mole to infiltrate Lillian’s pack but the omega held firm and ended up agreeing with Kal that she was the best choice.

As the meeting ended Kara carried Lena to the den and sat on a couch cuddling her omega close earning a smile and kiss to the cheek.

“It’ll be okay Kara, it won’t be long just long enough to find out what Lillian is planning to do.”

The blonde alpha nodded but kept her nose tucked against Lena’s bond mark making the omega smile and run her fingers through Kara’s hair happy to cuddle while they could.

-XxXxX-

Two weeks seemed to pass way to fast, so fast it seemed that it caused Lena wake up one morning and had to bolt from bed to the ensuite feeling like she was going to throw up. Thankfully after some coughing and dry heaving the spell passed as Lena sat on the floor head in her hands as she worked on her breathing thankful Kara was out with a few pack members to get essentials from the city. The last thing she wanted was for Kara to see her like this letting her nerves about the upcoming staging of her forced removal from the pack get to her. After a hot shower and taking a couple aspirin Lena headed down to the den to curl up and try to nap her nervous stomach away.

She curled up on one of the loveseats using a soft green blanket to cover herself and a navy pillow under her head ignoring how hot she felt suddenly. She was somewhere between awake and sleeping when a cool hand touched her forehead making her eyes flutter open to find Alex standing over her looking worried.

“Are you okay pup? You’re burning up.”

Lena whined curling into a tighter ball as her head spun and her stomach flipped. Alex gently stroked her hair making the brief thought that the other omega would make an amazing mother when her pups were born cross her mind.

“It’s okay shh just relax take a deep breath.”

Lena did as she was told thankful when the dizzy spell seemed to pass and Alex stroking her hair was helping her headache. After a minute she opened her eyes again lifting a hand to Alex’s smiling faintly when the other woman laced their fingers.

“What’s the matter with me?”

Alex stroked her thumb over the back of her hand with a small smile and worried eyes.

“I’m not sure sweetheart. Can you make it upstairs?”

Lena took a second to see how her body felt before nodding. Alex released her hand and let the other woman stand before lending her a shoulder helping her up to the infirmary. Once in the room Lena laid on a bed and watched as Alex found Eliza and talked to her in hushed tones. Eliza followed Alex over to the bed and smiled warmly placing a hand to Lena’s forehead.

“What seems to be wrong sweetie?”

Lena whined when Eliza took her hand away.

“My head hurts, I feel like I’m going to throw up, the room spins every now and again and Alex says I have a fever.”

Eliza nods before turning away for a moment then returning with a glass of water.

“Take a few drinks of this for me?”

Lena nodded and sat up pausing for a moment to let the room still before drinking half the glass before handing it back realizing it had an odd taste.

“What was that?”

Eliza shared a look with Alex before giving an apologetic smile.

“Mineral water, it’ll help with what I’m doing next.”

Lena was a bit confused but listened as Eliza had her lay down and lift her shirt.

“I want to see if maybe something is going on internally, a blockage, anything bad in something you ate, ovarian cyst stuff like that.”

Lena nodded and closed her eyes as Eliza proceeded to do an ultrasound on her abdomen crossing off things she’d suggested but as she was checking for ovarian cysts or other issues her hand froze and she looked at Alex a bit wide eyed making the other omega bite her lip and look at the monitor. Lena followed their eyes but had no clue what she was seeing, she knew the cavity of light grey was her reproductive area but the little black oval confused her greatly.

“What is that? Is it bad?”

The worry in Lena’s voice broke the other women from their heads and Eliza shook her head with a small smile.

“Not sweetie it’s not, it’s well I want to be exceptionally sure before I say anything.”

Lena nodded biting her lip as Eliza handed her a cup. A blush covered Lena’s cheeks already knowing what she was being asked to do without words so she slipped off the bed and went to the closest restroom. Lena sat nervously on the bed once again messing with the hem of her navy flannel buttondown listening to the sounds of Eliza moving around the room while Alex sat beside her rubbing her back. It felt like years before Eliza came over holding a clipboard a small smile on her lips.

“Well Lena we now know what brought these symptoms on, it’s nothing dangerous but it might be a bit of a shock.”


	9. IX:Decisions

_“Well Lena we now know what brought these symptoms on, it’s nothing dangerous but it might be a bit of a shock.”_

Lena’s brows knitted together in confusion.

“Your HCG levels are at 49 so it’s safe to say the reason for the dizzy and nauseous spells and possibly the fever is that you are pregnant.”

As the words set in Lena’s eyes widened and filled with tears, she felt sick and scared and happy but it was a shock for sure making her take a deep breath.

“A-are you sure?”

Eliza nodded putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes dear, that little bubble we saw on the ultrasound was the start of a gestational sack.”

Lena felt ready to be sick and it must have shown because before she’s full sat up Eliza hands her a trash basket and Alex is rubbing her back. This time it wasn’t just dry heaving she actually threw up a few times making Alex wrinkle her nose sympathetically and Eliza gently stroke her hair as the vomiting turned to sobs.

“W-what...h-how am I going to tell Kara?! She’s going to freak a-and maybe jump to conclusions because I-I told her I wasn’t ready! S-she's going to hate me!”

Alex’s soothing hand turned into the older omega wrapping an arm around her pulling her close as Lena continued to sob.

“Shh it’s okay Lena, it’s okay. Kara won’t hate you or make any crazy assumptions. She knows you love her and only her that way, she might be a little shocked but she’ll probably turn into a little puppy with excitement.”

Lena hiccuped against Alex’s shoulder.

“W-what if she doesn’t.”

Alex gently stroked her hair rocking a little.

“She will but if she doesn’t and you both decide that this isn’t something you want then...then there are things we can do.”

Alex felt more then saw Lena go tense a hand reflexively going to her flat belly.

“No, I couldn’t live with myself. If Kara doesn't want it then I’ll have it myself.”

Alex gave a faint smile kissing Lena’s head.

“Okay pup okay. Come on let’s get you up to bed to rest a little.”

Lena nodded and sat up letting Alex stand before she got up wiping her eyes. Alex was leading her from the room but as Lena reached the middle she stopped drawing the attention of the other two women.

“I almost hate to ask this but could you guys maybe not tell Kara? I-I want to tell her myself.”

Alex and Eliza shared a look before Eliza nodded.

“Of course sweetheart, we won’t breathe a word.”

Lena gave a small smile before following Alex out of the room. They had just reached the stairs when Alex stopped in her tracks and froze a little making Lena turn to look at her.

“Alex? You okay?”

Alex nodded before looking over her shoulder and smiling the soft mushy smile she saved for only one person in the pack making Lena follow her gaze to find Maggie leaving the kitchen with a half eaten bagel hanging from her mouth while her hands carried a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice. Lena smiled a little when Alex turned almost on her heel and went to the small alpha’s side making Maggie squeak a little and drop her bagel into the oatmeal. Lena rolled her eyes with a soft smile before continuing up to her and Kara’s room pausing outside the doorway to take a deep breath, she could hear the shower running meaning she had a little time to mentally prepare herself. With a final deep slow breath she entered the room and perched on the edge of the bed twisting her hands together trying to keep her nerve as she heard the shower shut off.

After a few moments Kara emerged from bathroom with dripping hair, wearing a worn out cotton t-shirt and a pair of red fleece pajama pants. It took her a moment to notice Lena sitting silently on the bed but once she did she went to the omega’s side with a smile and kissed her cheek, noting how Lena stiffened at the action, before sitting with her.

“Is everything okay Lee? You look kind of pale.”

Lena swallowed thickly biting her lip, suddenly sitting still was uncomfortable so she stood up and started pacing a few steps in front of Kara wringing her hands together.

“I-I’m okay I think...I-I don’t know I’m just scared.”

Kara shot up to her feet in a second gently gripping her mate by the shoulders.

“What’s wrong Lena? I told you if you’re scared about this mole thing you don’t have to do it, we can find another way to get information on Lillian without you being in danger.”

Lena whimpered collapsing against Kara letting the blonde hold her close and gently shush her. After a moment Lena sniffled and pulled away to meet Kara’s sapphire eyes suddenly finding breathing hard to do past the vise in her chest.

“Kara there’s something I need to tell you, but I’m afraid of how you’ll react.”

Kara furrowed her brow before gently cupping the raven haired omega’s face stroking her cheek as they held each other’s eyes.

“You can tell me anything Lee and it will never make me think any less of you, I’ll always love you no matter what.”

Lena felt tears in her eyes again as she nodded and wrapped her hands around Kara’s wrists before taking a deep breath.

“Kara I’m...I-I...I’m pregnant.”

Lena trailed off closing her eyes not wanting to see Kara’s reaction if she was angry or upset. Kara was shocked by the news making her able to only stare at Lena for a long moment before she smiled gently wiping the tears from her mates cheeks.

“Lee.”

Lena flinched even at Kara’s soft tone giving a sniffle as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I understand if you don’t want it, we never talked about having pups but I didn’t know it happened! I don’t think I would have known if I hadn’t woken up feeling sick and Alex took me to Eliza! I-If you don’t want that baby it’s okay but I’m not...I won’t get rid of it!”

Kara felt her heart clench at the idea of terminating the pregnancy for any reason other than life threatening to Lena.

“Lee.”

Her voice was a little firmer making Lena sniffle causing the alpha to sigh and softly kiss away the tears.

“Open your eyes love.”

Slowly Lena opened her eyes and raised them to meet Kara’s but was taken aback by the smile the blonde wore and the tender look and tears in her eyes.

“I want this if you want it, I want a family with you my beautiful mate, the timing could have been a little better but I’m happy.”

Lena stared wide eyed at Kara for a minute watching as the blonde kissed her forehead before falling to her knees resting her head against the omega’s still very flat lower belly closing her eyes. Lena shook herself from the shock of Kara’s reaction and let out a watery laugh listening as Kara started releasing soft purr like growls. Lena ran her fingers through her alpha’s blonde tresses smiling at the feeling of warmth spreading from where her mate placed angel soft kisses on her abdomen all the way to her head and toes before settling in her chest finally giving her the ability to speak.

“You aren’t mad?”

Kara placed a last kiss on her mates belly before smiling up meeting her favorite green eyes.

“Mad? How could I be mad about this Lee? You’re giving me a family of my own, you’re giving me one of the most precious things a mate can give and I’m so grateful you feel so strongly about keeping it despite the horrid timing. Oh gods the timing! Lee you are not doing this mission any more! I won’t let you! We will get our information some other way I won’t put you and the baby at risk!”

Lena blinked at the fire in her mates eyes and in her pheromones but she shook herself out of the stunned silence and nodded as she moved her hands to gently cup Kara’s face.

“Of course my alpha, my love. I won’t put our family at risk like that.”

Kara leaned into her mate's hand closing her eyes and relaxing.

“Good, thank you.”

Lena nodded before chuckling a little as Kara returned her attention to Lena’s lower belly nuzzling it.

“How long until you’ll show?”

Lena smiled softly as she played with blonde locks.

“A few weeks yet, the ultrasound showed the beginnings of a gestational sac so it’s still really early.”

Kara hummed closing her eyes and imagining her mate with a swollen belly and eventually holding one or maybe even two or three newborns.

“You’re not going to become one of those super overprotective alphas now are you my love?”

Kara opened her eyes and after a moment stood at her full height kissing Lena’s forehead.

“I can’t make any promises Lee but if I do it’s because I love you and the little one or ones.”

Lena blushed at the idea of having more than one baby.

“I hope it’s just one or I’ll look like a whale by the time they arrive.”

Kara chuckled kissing each of Lena’s blush covered cheeks, her nose, her forehead then finally her lips.

“I don’t care how many we have as long as they are healthy and happy and as long as you’re safe and healthy through the pregnancy.”

Lena sighed contentedly as she melted into Kara’s arms closing her eyes.

“I love you Kara.”

Kara smiled stroking her mates hair.

“I love you too Lena.”

XxXxXx

As the rest of the day went on Kara stayed close to Lena making the omega chuckle, and maybe a little annoyed, but she didn’t push her away taking every affectionate gesture she got and ignoring the playful gagging from Alex. One of Kara’s actions that surprised her was when the blonde alpha was out of the den to talk with Eliza and Alex and Maggie decided to offer her congratulations, of course the smaller alpha decided a sneak attack hug was a good idea meaning when she hugged Lena around the shoulders from behind the couch Lena let out a surprised yelp. Kara of course heard the yelp and came rushing back taking in the situation, Maggie standing behind Lena with her arms around her neck looking a bit surprised, and Lena with wide eyes and a racing heart.

The blonde alpha let out a loud snarl drawing everyone’s attention including Maggie making the mocha skinned alpha jump back and drop into a defensive stance.

“Easy Little Danvers, I didn’t hurt her I swear I just surprised her.”

Kara narrowed her eyes looking at Lena as the raven haired omega nodded her excretion filled with worry and begging for Kara to relax. The blonde let out a huffed sigh before going to Lena sitting beside her and cuddling into her side.

“I’m sorry, I heard the yelp and I was worried she was hurt.”

Maggie relaxed her stance letting out a sigh of her own, a relieved one.

“It's okay, it was my fault too, I shouldn’t have surprised her considering I know how bad the protective instincts can be.”

Lena relaxed taking Maggie’s hand smiling at her.

“It’s okay Maggie and thank you.”

The dark haired alpha smiled showing off her dimples as she squeezed Lena’s hand softly.

“The least I can do pup...huh guess I can’t really call you that anymore can I, not when you have a pup or more on the way.”

Lena chuckled shaking her head.

“Nope I guess you can’t, you’ll have to change it.”

Maggie rolled her eyes thinking for a moment before smiling.

“I guess you’ll be Little Luthor now, it pairs well with Little Danvers.”

Lena smiled squeezing the alphas hand again.

“That it does _hermana mayor_.”

Kara and Alex raised a brow confused by the Spanish words but as they watched Maggie’s eyes shined with tears before she smiled more with a chuckle as she leaned down hugging Lena. Later after dinner Maggie explained to Alex and Kara that the words meant ‘older sister’ something she hadn’t been called in years since being run out of her birth pack giving the sisters some understanding of her reaction. As they were getting ready for bed Kara laid on the bed watching as Lena brushed out her hair at the vanity smiling making Lena chuckle.

“You’re staring again darling.”

Kara blushed a little looking up at the ceiling as she laughed.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help it you’re just so beautiful.”

Lena chuckled setting her brush down and walking to the side of the bed crossing her arms as she looked at her mate.

“You sure have become an overgrown pup since I told you.”

Kara laughed a little bit opened her arms for her mate making Lena roll her eyes but crawl into bed settling against her alpha’s chest letting out a happy sigh.

“I can’t help it I’m just so happy! I love you so much Lee.”

Lena kissed her mates jaw settling in with a small yawn.

“I love you too Kara, more than anything.”

Kara smiled resting her head on Lena’s as she listened to her mate fall asleep following not far behind. A few hours later as the moon shone bright in the sky Lena’s eyes snapped open glowing bright amber-gold as they looked around the room. After a moment the omega listened to the silent night and Kara’s deep even breathing. She quickly established Kara was deep asleep making her bite her lip and move carefully out of the alpha’s arms freezing when Kara snorted in her sleep before rolling over on her side and falling back asleep. Lena let out a heavy sigh as she quickly but quietly got out of bed and went to the closet, she opened the door and grabbed the small back pack that hung hidden behind a rack of sweaters and pulled it on.

She left the closet standing at the foot of the bed looking at Kara with sad eyes before shaking her head and forcing herself to silently leave the room and descend the stairs hiding in the shadows when Maggie came out of the kitchen half awake with a glass of apple juice grumbling about Alex and her cravings while walking right past the omega without noticing her hiding. Once she was sure it was safe Lena began moving again slipping out of the house silent as the wind, she began walking into the woods ignoring the ache in her heart trying to pull her back as her amber eyes watched the shadows. Once she was nearly to Alex and Maggie’s cabin she stopped and took off her backpack pulling out the clothes inside, the clothes she had been wearing when Kara found her, and hurriedly changed into them before tossing the backpack and other clothes on the ground near the cabin before swallowing thickly closing her eyes.

“I’m sorry Kara.”

She knew her mate couldn’t hear the words but she said them anyway before taking off in a full run right out of Kara’s territory following the path her mind mapped out from her nightmares until the scent of a stormy sea, bitter dark chocolate and wilting roses found its way to her nose causing her steps to faulted until she stumbled falling to her knees with a hiss of pain. As she sat on the ground she felt an overbearing presents weigh on her making she whine and shrink in on herself.

“I wondered when you’d come crawling back Lena.”

Lena raised her eyes letting them shift back to green the tears from leaving Kara without telling her, or leaving her and the pack at all, making themselves useful as she met her mother’s cold glare.

“They rejected me mother, You were right they only use you until you’re no good to them.”

Lena waited on baited breath hoping the words would appeal to her mother's ego and make her being here less risky. Lillian narrowed her red eyes at her daughter crossing her arms tight.

“They used you? What for?”

Lena let out a fake sob curling over herself.

“A breeding slave for the two alphas.”

Lillian was silent for a long moment before she turned her back to Lena making the omega fear she hadn’t been believable until the older woman looked back at her.

“You are not a child anymore Lena I shouldn’t have to tell you to follow, get moving and keep your head down.”

Lena nodded her head keeping it bowed as she stood and trailed behind Lillian feeling her heart break more at the feeling of being farther from Kara and from having to say such a horrid lie about her mate and the alpha she learned to see as a sister, but she kept it inside fearful that if her mother caught on things would go very very wrong and she’d be on her own surrounded by alphas and betas.


	10. X: Moonless Skies

The pack house was in utter chaos, Kara had woken up at dawn and found Lena gone leaving no room safe from her searching until the whole house had been covered and no sign of the omega. Maggie had been the one to pick up Lena’s scent and follow it with J’onn close behind in case of danger, when they reached the cabin where Lena’s scent was strongest Maggie searched until she found the backpack with Lena’s clothes in it and showed J’onn before they both looked off at the woods where their territory ended.

“Kara is not going to be happy.”

Maggie shook her head in agreement looking at he bag of clothes.

“Not at all.”

When they returned Kara was there to greet them looking panicked when she didn’t see Lena with them.

“Where is she?”

Maggie looked at J’onn who nodded before the small alpha held up the backpack which Kara took nearly tearing it open to find her sweater and the rest of the outfit Lena had worn last night. Her heart shattered making her look up at Maggie heartbroken.

“Her scent goes past the cabin and out of the territory….she left Kara.”

The blonde alpha shook her head refusing to believe it before falling to her knees tears streaking her cheeks.

XxXxXx

Lena stood by the window of what was given to her as a room in her mother’s pack house. The walk of shame into the pack had been horrible, all the alphas and betas had stared at her and a few laughed at her saying she’d finally come back with her tail between her legs. Her mother had ordered her to bathe and rid herself of as much of Kara’s scent as she could and though it broke Lena’s heart to do it she scrubbed the scent of her mate off her skin. After she’d gotten out and wrapped herself in a towel she looked out the window at the pack below feeling her stomach twist. A knock on the door made her look away.

“Yes?”

After a second the door opened revealing a woman not much older than Lena with tan skin, dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes wearing a pair of jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. Lena turned to face the other woman with a cautious look as she took in her scent, ripe strawberries, spring rain, and sandalwood. The scent was laiden with submissive pheromones making Lena wrinkle her nose and shake her head before speaking.

“May I help you?”

The woman looked up and her brown eyes turned silvery blue probably in response to Lena’s turning amber-gold at the strong submissive scent.

“I was told to bring you these Miss.”

Lena finally noticed the other woman was holding a folded black skirt and a white blouse along with a pair of black flats. Lena approached the woman and carefully took the clothes not wanting a reason for trouble but as she got close she finally noticed why her scent was so submissive.

“You’re an omega.”

The other woman bit her lip and nodded her hung head.

“Yes Miss.”

Lena placed a hand on the other omega’s shoulder guiding her to look up. When she did blue eyes met green making her gasp.

“Y-you’re a blue eyed omega! I thought Alex was the only one anywhere in the area!”

The woman looked sheepish but nodded.

“It’s understandable to think that since there aren’t many of us, I’ve never heard of another, you know another one?”

Lena nodded swallowing thickly.

“Another omega in the pack I was just chased from was a blue eyed omega.”

The woman gave an amazed smile before she seemed to remember something and sobered up clearing her throat.

“Alpha Lilian has requested your presents down in her office when you are ready Miss.”

Lena wrinkled her nose.

“Enough with the ‘Miss’ stuff, call me Lena.”

The woman’s eyes shined a little and her smile returned.

“Sure thing Lena. Oh! Where the hell are my manners anyway! I’m Samantha but you can call me Sam.”

Lena chuckled at the other omega’s mood change again. She had more than a few questions for this Sam but they’d have to wait until after Lena faxed her mother praying to the heavens Lilian wasn’t going to have her pregnancy terminated.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sam. Thank you for the clothes.”

Sam shook her head her smile turning into a grimace.

“I just bought them because Lilian told me to and if I didn’t she’d punish me.”

After a moment of the words being in the air Sam seemed to realize her mistake as she looked at Lena wide eyed her scent turning scared and suffocating.

“I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to speak bad of your mother Lena! Honest I didn’t please don’t be mad.”

Lena raised a brow shaking her head.

“I’m not mad Sam, I can’t really blame you for talking ill of Lilian, she isn’t even my real mother anyway I was brought into the family by my father after Lilian killed my mother.”

Sam grimaced again before sighing.

“I’m still sorry. Moving away from the dramatic family drama, my room is right next door if you need anything if a thirteen year old omega girl opens the door that’s my daughter Ruby, she might question you a bit but she’s all bark and no bite, yet anyway she’s a late changer, so just say you’re looking for me.”

Lena nodded smiling but she had a twisting feeling in her gut that Sam and possibly Ruby hated being here as much as Lena did especially since her mother never made it a habit before to keep omega’s around, pack born or not, but with Sam being a blue eyed omega Lena supposed she was more of something to be showed off rather than an actual pack member.

“Thank you very much Sam.”

Sam smiled before leaving Lena alone to change. Sighing heavily Lena shut the door and changed into the clothes Sam gave her. Once dressed she braided her hair and let it drape over her shoulder before heading down to her mother's office. As she reached the door she was flooded by the feeling of being six years old again, crying, scared and hurt after a group of older beta kids pushed her around as she walked through the heavy wooden door only for Lillian to yell at her to stop crying, clean herself up and go to her room. Shuddering Lena shook away the memories and knocked on the door waiting until she heard Lilian’s cold ‘enter’ to open the door.

XxXxXx

Kara had been pacing for a solid hour looking to the rest of her pack like a caged animal, it was making Alex dizzy but Maggie understood the feeling as she held her mate’s hand watching Kara. They had been fighting about what to do since dawn and still had gotten nowhere. Kara being the newly bonded alpha she was had wanted to charge head first into Lilian’s territory and get Lena back but everyone agreed that was way too dangerous. Kal had suggested just letting her stay there, she’d made her choice let her face its repercussions, that hadn’t gone over well with Kara and her cousin now sported a gash on his arm that was healing. Eliza had made the suggestion of trying to reach out to Lilian but that one was shot down just as fast of the head on attack because Lilian would never allow herself to work with a rival pack.

Kara let out a frustrated whine as her hand moved from her hair to her bond mark her fingertips pressing into it but it didn’t help her calm. Alex looked at Maggie and the smaller alpha nodded before getting up and going to Kara grabbing her arms.

“Kara stop. I know it hurts and your scared for Lena but it’ll be fine, she’s smart she knows what she’s doing. She’ll come back weather we have to go and get her or not but until then all this frustration and worry isn’t helping.”

Kara whined again pushing Maggie’s hands off as she started pacing again.

“We have to get her back! Who knows what Lilian could do to her! Oh god no! What if Lilian found out and Lena is being forced to lie there and bleed and possibly die?!”

Maggie grabbed Kara’s arms again and this time the blonde alpha didn’t fight back her eyes locked on Alex making the omega squirm a bit.

“Found out about what Kara? Is there something you’re not sharing that could help?”

Kara whined the thought making her even more longing to have Lena back.

“Lena’s pregnant and if Lilian finds out she might make Lena get it terminated! She might not even give Lena the option and she may have just had the others attack Lena and left her bleeding and hurt!”

Maggie’s eyes widened before she looked at J’onn, Kal and Eliza two of the three looking just as shocked.

“Okay so now it’s a double rescue mission. We have to get Lena back as soon as possible and as much as I hate to say it but even though we know Lillian won’t take a hand out we need to try then if that doesn’t work we declare war on their tails. Our pack outnumbers theirs 10 to 1.”

Kal growled but Maggie didn’t back down.

“We may have the numbers but that pack is all alphas and betas, Kara’s pack is mostly betas and omega’s most of which don’t know how to fight or can’t.”

Maggie growled as Kal pointed at Alex but Eliza was the one that stepped in.

“Stop it you two right now, this is not helping anyone by fighting. Kal we are going to try reaching out first before we make any bold moves.”

Everyone looked at Kara waiting for her opinion on the idea and after a moment Kara nodded feeling tears in her eyes. She just wanted Lena back and in her arms safe and in one piece. She raised her eyes to Alex trying to school herself.

“Tell James and Lucy to get ready, I’m taking them with me to the edge of the territories.”

Alex nodded getting to her feet making Maggie snap her eyes to her mate but Alex shook her head and left the room knowing most of the pack were outside on the stairs or in hearing range. Kara moved to the closest window and looks out at the woods her stomach a ball of knots.

“Don’t worry Lena, we’ll bring you home.”

XxXxXx

As the door to Lilian’s office close Lena bowed her head to the familiar alpha scent and stopped a few feet from the large desk.

“You wanted to see me Alpha?”

Lilian didn’t even glance away from the window or turn her chair to face Lena.

“Which one was it?”

Lena lifted her eyes enough to see the back of Lillian’s chair.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Lilian sighed a growl and turned to face Lena making the omega swallow thickly but hold her place.

“Don’t be stupid Lena! I’ll ask again! There are multiple alphas and betas in that pack! Which one was it that placed that abomination inside you?!”

Lena flinched and made herself look small as she whined.

“The alpha! I was the omega slave to the Zor-el alpha.”

Her voice trailed off as her heart broke calling her and Kara’s relationship that but she had to if she wanted to stay alive for now. Lilian was silent for a long moment her eyes drifting back to the window.

“Bloodline Alpha’s rarely produce omega children, your condition may be useful yet, you maybe useful yet.”

Lena wanted to place a hand over her flat middle but she resisted remembering she had to act like the soon to be life with in her was meant to be seen as a tragedy at the moment. Lilian was suddenly before her roughly grabbing her chin and making her look up into cold hazel eyes the strong pheromones making her feel like that injured and small six year old again.

“Were you bred to anyone else?!”

Lena shook her head as much as she was able squeezing her eyes shut as Lilian jerked her head to the side and looked at the bond mark on her neck.

“A possession mark then, they have no use for you one you become impregnated because the heats stop.”

She let go of Lena’s jaw to grab her by the hair making Lena whine but not struggle.

“Their mistake, they throw you away carrying the seed of a thoroughbred alpha forgetting that it leaves you carrying a new line of strong alphas. You will keep that litter Lena, no trying to terminate it do you understand?!”

Lena nodded but whined when Lilian tugged her hair hard.

“Y-yes Alpha! I understand! I will keep the litter!”

Lilian nodded once before shoving Lena away releasing her hair.

“Good now get out of my sight, your smell is making me sick.”

Lena bowed low and quickly left the room closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she hurried back to her room and slammed the door shut before leaning against it crying now. She was a fool, an idiot! She shouldn’t have come here alone, she shouldn’t have come at all! She brought a hand to her stomach and placed her palm against it her tears flowing faster feeling the longing for Kara’s arms around her crash over her.

“I-I wanna go home…”

Her voice was barely a whisper as she slid to the floor crying into her hands her heart officially broken. She had no idea how long she’d been crying but at some point Sam entered the room through another door and helped her into the small bed. She didn’t comfort the other omega, didn’t make false promises that it would be okay, she just got Lena settled into bed, placed a small bottle to Lena’s lips until she drank it, and sat on the edge of the bed singing a soft song in a language Lena couldn’t understand until the ravenette cried herself to sleep with her hand in Sam’s own.

XxXxXx

As the crescent moon rose into the sky Kara made her way to the border of her territory with Lucy, James, Eliza, and Rory on her heels. As they reached the end of their territory she let out a growl.

“I know someone is there, I demand to speak to Lilian!”

There was some shuffling before a boy around 20 with dirty blonde hair, glowing blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin stepped out of the shadows giving a growl of his own but stood down as Lucy snarled. He looked from all the others to Kara before narrowing his eyes.

“Who is demanding her presents?”

Kara growled letting her pheromones seep into the air making the boy cringe.

“Kara Zor-el, lead alpha of the Zor-el pack! Now go tell Lilian I demand a meeting with her before I send a worse message!”

The boy cringed again as the air practically dripped with Kara’s scent before he nodded scurrying off. Eliza put hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Easy Kara. We all know how badly you want Lena back but doing that isn’t going to make Lilian comply, you’ll send the wrong message.”

Kara growled pulling away.

“I don’t care what message I send! For all I care we could go to war and I’d get the chance to end that horrible woman once and for all! I’m tired of living in fear of her being right at our door and scaring Lena! I’m going to do what needs to be done to get my mate and my pup back!”

Eliza didn’t know weather to be proud of Kara for being so noble or worry about Kara not thinking clearly so instead she just back off looking at Lucy as the woman stepped up to Kara.

“You can be angry all you want inside Kara but you need to calm down outside right now, your scent can be picked up for miles and that’s a silent war threat.”

Kara huffed but let the omegas scent slowly ease her anger for the time being as the sound of three pairs of feet approached making her red eyes snap up letting out a small growl smelling Lilian before she seen the older woman step into the pale moonlight with an evil grin on her lips and two others at her heels.

“Well now if it isn’t the Zor-el runt. Come to try and take what is no longer yours?”

Kara stiffened glaring at Lilian.

“I’m here for Lena.”

Lilian looked over her right shoulder for a second before looking back at Kara.

“I’m afraid she isn’t going to be going anywhere with you. It was your choice to let her go carrying your spawn now you will learn what it feels like to lose not only a child but a mate.”

Kara growled but it cut off into a whine as a woman stepped forward with a limp form in her arms. As she left the shadows Kara felt her heart lerch painfully against her ribs realizing the form was Lena deep in unconsciousness. Kara narrowed her eyes at Lilian growling all her instincts telling her to attack.

“What do you think you are doing to her?!”

Lilian said nothing but gestured for the woman to set Lena on the ground, which she did, before taking out a gleaming silver dagger from her sleeve.

“As I said Zor-el, now you will learn the pain of losing a mate and a pup.”

As she said the words Lilian raised the blade above her head, an evil grin on her face as her eyes locked on the invisible target on Lena’s abdomen.


	11. XI: Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor and let it be known so! Also I am not any kind of herbal expert so don’t try any of the herbal mixes used in this chapter!!! And for anyone else DON’T eat tide pods!!

Kara’s eyes widened as Lilian held the dagger in the air ready to bring it down the second Kara moved making the alpha act without thinking.

“No! Don’t! Please I’ll do whatever you want!”

Lilian gave the most evil smirk Kara had ever seen lowering the blade locking eyes with the scared alpha.

“I want the child. Lena goes back with you on the condition I get the child she is carrying.”

Kara felt sick and angry and scared all at once as she narrowed her eyes at Lilian.

“And if I refuse?”

Lilian shrugged taking aim again with the blade.

“Then they both die, losing Lena is water off my back she is nothing to me but the bastard child of my weak minded husband and the child is merely a sacrifice if she dies.”

Kara felt her heart beat faster in fear, she could hear Lucy getting restless behind her and Eliza was glaring with controlled anger at Lilian. Lilian keeps her eyes locked on Kara’s.

“So what will it be Zor-el? You take Lena and give me the child when it is born or they die here and now.”

Kara squeezed her eyes shut making Lilian shrug only slightly put off at the lost opportunity of a pure blooded alpha child to mold before she began to bring the blade down.

“STOP I’LL DO IT!”

Lilian’s arms froze the tip of the blade inches from Lena’s torso her evil smirk returning hearing the shocked gasp from Kara’s followers. Kara ignored Lucy’s growl and Eliza’s gasp her eyes hard and cold as she met Lilian’s gaze. Lilian rose to her feet facing Kara.

“Swear to it.”

Lucy gave another growl but this time at Kara making the blonde look at her over her shoulder.

“If you do that Kara you won’t be able to break it, that’s a silver dagger so it’s life binding.”

Kara met Lucy’s eyes making the omega back down a little.

“I know what it means Lucy stand down.”

Lucy growled again but did as she was told as Kara looked back at Lilian.

“Let’s get this over with before she wakes up.”

Lilian nodded once before gripping the blade in one hand and sharply pulling it free hissing a little as it sliced her palm open letting a few crimson drops fall to the snowy ground before holding the blade out to Kara. The blonde started reaching for the dagger but stopped when Eliza put a hand on her shoulder.

“Kara don’t, there has to be another way. Do you really think Lena will be okay with this?”

Kara felt her heart sink into her stomach but she shook it off shrugging Eliza off not responding as she took the dagger and copied Lilian’s actions cutting her palm open then dropping the blade to the ground. Lilian inclined her chin as she extended her bleeding hand watching as Kara gripped it in her own.

“Do you, Kara Zor-el, swear to the moon and the ancient packs that when Lena gives birth to your first born you will bring the child to me and leave the child in my possession?”

Kara felt her blood begin to burn in her hand as the binding began waiting for her agreement to seal the wounds. She swallowed thickly taking a deep breath trying not to imagine how much pain Lena would be put through when their child was born and immediately whisked away to be turned over to her horrid mother.

“I swear to it as alpha of the Zor-el pack and sire of the child in question, on the condition that should I learn anything has happened to Lena or the child, if they’ve been hurt in any way, or the child is not an alpha then this agreement shall be broken.”

Kara and Lilian both felt the sting as the silver began to seal their cuts before they met each other’s eyes both glowing red as they said in unison.

“ _Iuro Per Lunam._ ”

With those words and a final burn of pain their cuts healed and they pulled apart. Kara looked at her palm and seen the thin pink scar had turned into a crescent moon to match the one hanging in the sky. Lilian looked away from her own palm to Kara.

“Take her, and to be sure you don’t try and run away and avoid our agreement I’m sending along two others.”

Kara felt her stomach knot as she kneeled down and gathered Lena in her arms watching as the cloaked woman removed her hood looking at Kara with glowing icy blue eyes while a girl, maybe 13 at most, peeked around her with glowing amber eyes. Lilian looked at the pair jerking her chin toward Kara.

“Go! And don’t let them try and make an escape or you can count yourselves as dead as the runt.”

The blue eyed woman flinched but placed a hand on the omega girls back and led her slowly closer to Kara. Eliza offered a warm smile hoping the scared look on the other woman’s face would relax. Kara held Lena close burying her face in her mate’s dark hair taking in her scent trying not to think of what she’d just promised. When they reached the pack house Alex and Maggie were there waiting, the former letting out a sound between a relieved sigh and a happy sob before rushing to Kara and Lena looking over the omega.

“Thank god she’s okay. And you! I could either kill you or hug you right now! Going off in a huff like that I could smell your pheromones from here!”

Kara looked sheepish making Alex sigh and hug her sister as much as possible with a heavily pregnant belly and Kara holding Lena.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again Kara.”

The short haired omega looked down at Lena who was still sound asleep but something made Alex’s brow furrow.

“She’s so pale, is she okay?”

Kara looked at her mate worried and pressed her lips to her forehead before her eyes widened.

“She's freezing!”

Alex placed a hand on Lena’s forehead and nodded taking a step back.

“Get her in front of the fire and wrapped up in a blanket.”

Kara nodded moving quickly sitting herself in front of the fireplace and wrapping Lena up in a blanket holding her close. Lucy follows in behind Eliza, Sam and Ruby letting the older woman lead the pair to the dens to warm up while she stays looking at Alex.

“You’ll want to kill her after you hear what she did to get Lena back.”

Alex looked at the other omega with a furrowed brow.

“What did she do? She didn’t declare war did she?”

Lucy shook her head.

“Worse.”

Maggie growled seeing the suspense was worrying her mate.

“Spit it out already Lane, what did she do?”

Lucy opened her mouth to say but Eliza returned putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me tell them, you go and get some sleep it’s late and I’m sure you’re tired.”

Lucy looked ready to protest but the look Eliza gave her made her sigh and head upstairs. Once Lucy was gone Eliza took her daughter’s hands in her own making Alex gently squeeze them.

“Mom?”

Eliza cast her eyes over to Kara and Lena in front of the fireplace, the blonde alpha was now wrapped in a heavier blanket still holding Lena close warming her.

“She made a blood vow with Lilian.”

Alex’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped before a scared look came over her.

“A blood vow?! What for?!”

Eliza squeezed her daughter’s hands.

“To save Lena’s life. Lilian was going to kill Lena if Kara didn’t swear to her that when their pup was born it would be given to her. It’s tearing Kara apart the more she thinks on it but she did it to save Lena and the pup.”

Alex shook her head before looking at Kara.

“No she wouldn’t keep that kind of promise, it’ll destroy Lena it’ll be like she lost the pup.”

Eliza pulled her daughter into a hug rubbing her back.

“I know Alex but it was Kara’s choice and we have to believe she’s thought of a way around it.”

Alex nuzzled into her mother's neck closing her eyes.

“I hope so otherwise Lena will be shattered.”

Kara held Lena close to her for nearly an hour before the ravenette’s body was back to normal temp and she started to stir.

“Too hot…”

Her words trailed off as she weakly pushed at Kara’s arms only to stop as her fingers came in contact with the skin. Her brow furrowed and slowly she opened her eyes. As soon as they were open and focused on Kara’s face they blurred over again with tears as she launched herself at the blonde alpha hugging her neck and burying her face in blonde hair.

“Kara I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have left! It was a mistake and I was so scared! I don’t even know why I went in without a plan at all! I wanted to come back as soon as I left but I didn’t and I’m sorry!”

Kara held her mate close gently rubbing her back letting out calming pheromones until Lena’s sobs turned into sniffles.

“It’s okay Lee, you’re back home safe and alive and I am never letting you go again. I was so scared that you were dead, that Lilian had killed you...don’t ever do that again please.”

Lena burrowed deeper into Kara’s hold letting the alpha’s scent slowly calm her.

“I won’t I swear I won’t leave you ever again.”

Kara closed her eyes holding fast to Lena taking relief from the warmth returning to her skin, the softness of her hair, and above all her scent. After a little while longer in Kara’s arms Lena looked around for the first time and took note of Alex and Maggie sitting on a loveseat behind them talking softly, well Maggie was talking Alex looked uneasy. Kara followed her gaze over her shoulder feeling Lena shift.

“She’s getting restless, she only has a month and a half left so her nesting instincts are full power.”

Lena let the words sink in before meeting Kara’s eyes.

“If that the case shouldn’t she want to be in her safe place as much as possible?”

Kara nodded kissing her mate on the forehead.

“She made one in the closet of her and Maggie’s room. Maggie brought all her stuff from the cabin and let her set it up again before adding more, she really only left it after I left to get you back.”

Lena felt guilt knot in her stomach and it must have showed because Kara softly kissed her between the eyes.

“It’s okay Lee, she worries about you too and with you being younger and pregnant it makes her feel responsible to keep an eye out for you.”

The words meant to sooth Lena only served to make her guilt grow as she watched Maggie stand and then help Alex to her feet, the older omega casting a small smile at the pair before Maggie led her out of the room telling her she needed to rest. As she watched them leave something else caught Lena’s eye making them widen.

“Sam?!”

Kara blinked as Lena wiggled out of her hold and rushed to the brunette sitting across the room. Kara got to her feet and followed behind her mate watching as the omega child bristled a bit but Sam smiled standing accepting Lena’s hug.

“What are you doing here?! I thought for sure mother wouldn’t let you leave!”

Sam gave a small smile, Eliza had already talked to her and Ruby about letting Kara be the one to deal with telling Lena of the deal she made. She shrugged with a chuckle.

“We slipped away while Lillian was gone from the house.”

Lena smiled.

“I’m glad!”

Slowly the ravenette’s smile turned into a confused look.

“Hey Sam? What was in that bottle you made me drink? It tasted bitter and made me sleep.”

Lena’s head snapped to Kara as the blonde snarled leering at Sam making the other woman shrink and bare her neck as her eyes shone blue.

“That’s what it was supposed to do, help you sleep. It was just a mixture of cold water, valerian root, and dried passionflower. I get night terrors from time to time and taking the mixture before bed helps me sleep deep enough to avoid them it’s harmless I swear.”

Slowly Kara relaxed, aided by the stern look form Lena. Lena’s eyes moved from Kara to Ruby still sitting on the floor and her eyes still glowing amber-gold as she leered at Kara, the teen had guts to give Kara that kind of look without fear.

“This must be Ruby?”

Sam nodded her eyes turning back to brown as she smiled at the teen and put a hand on her head.

“Yeah this is her. Ruby this is Lena, the omega I told you about.”

Ruby looked Lena over before giving a small smile.

“Hi.”

Lena smiled gently at the girl.

“Hello Ruby. I know you’ve probably already figured it out Sam but for the sake of introductions this is my mate Kara. Kara this is Sam, she’s the omega that more or less looked after me while I was in my mother's pack.”

Sam smiled at Kara offering her hand with a bow and after a moment Kara wrapped her fingers around the omegas forearm and returned the bow.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sam, thank you for looking after Lena, I hope you’ll feel at home here.”

Sam nodded as she took her arm back.

“Thank you Kara.”

After introductions Lena excused herself to go and change clothes, wanting nothing more than to burn the ones she wore that smelt of her mother’s scent. She changed into a soft grey sweater, a pair of black joggers and her favorite fuzzy duck socks pulling her hair up into a messy bun as she began to leave the room. Once outside the door however she paused, something seemed off but she didn’t know what just felt it. Letting her arms fall to her sides and her eyes close and she sniffed at the air, there was something off and slightly worrying. Opening her eyes she followed the scent and suddenly found herself outside Alex and Maggie’s room and the scent of panic was almost smothering. 

Unsure what to do Lena let out a soft whine and jumped a little surprised when Kara rushed to her side.

“You smelt it too?”

Lena nodded letting Kara pull her away from the door to let Eliza through before they followed. What met them was Alex laying on the bed sweat covered and looking distressed while Maggie held her hand unsure what to do herself.

“Kara you and Lena should take Maggie and go, this is going to be hard enough on Alex without a hovering pair of Alphas.”

Kara simply nodded moving to Maggie who looked ready to lunge at the blonde if she came too close but Lena looked over her shoulder and her eyes followed Sam as the omega walked in and went right to Maggie placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve got her, I know what she’s feeling, you can trust me.”

Maggie looked unsure but finally let Sam slip her hand into Alex’s in place of her own and let Kara pull her and Lena from the room closing the door behind them. As soon as they were outside Maggie started pacing and whimpering every time Alex would cry out. Lena watched from Kara’s side while the blonde held her close.

“How do you think things are going?”

Kara dropped a kiss into Lena’s hair glancing at Maggie as the other alpha stopped pacing to listen as the room went quiet for a long few seconds before Alex’s whimpers, whines and labored breathing filled the air again.

“It’s hard to tell,”

Kara sat on the stairs and pulled Lena into her lap wrapping her arms around her middle stroking her stomach absently.

“She’s having twins and those are hard enough without being a werewolf.”

Lena bit her lip shaking away the thoughts about possibly having to go through the same trouble if she ends up having twins.

“Will they be okay?”

Kara didn’t answer right away flinching with Maggie as Alex let out a particularly loud scream.

“They will be a little early but that’s not uncommon even in human twins, they are about eight months developed by this point so they should be alright and Eliza is a doctor so she’ll be able to make sure they are okay.”

Lena nodded tucking herself into Kara closing her eyes to fight whining in sympathy as Alex lets out another ear piercing scream before silence falls over the area making Kara and Maggie both face the door with wide eyes. Finally they hear it, a tiny high pitched cry fills the air.

“Okay Alex halfway there, you’re doing so good sweetheart. I can see the other ones head you can do this.”

Lena watched as Maggie stood in front of the door listening close still wide eyed as Alex whined and whimpered and cried out before gasping harshly as another shrill cry filled the air joining the first. Kara kissed Lena on the temple letting out a relieved breath holding her mate closer. After a few moments the door opened and before Sam could say anything Maggie moved past her and went right to Alex’s side making Sam chuckle a little before she smiled at Kara and Lena as the blonde stood still holding Lena.

“She’s perfectly fine, exhausted but fine and the twins are healthy and strong.”

Kara beamed setting Lena on her feet before walking into the room happily accepting the kiss on the head and whispered ‘not too long they need rest’ before Eliza left the room. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she took in the sight of Alex propped up against a bunch of pillows holding one little bundle of blankets while Maggie laid beside her holding another bundle. Alex looked up and smiled at the pair softly.

“Well come over you two, they don’t bite.”

Maggie snorted a quiet laugh.

“Yet.”

Alex rolled her eyes but still smiled as Kara and Lena moved closer to see the babies. Lena smiled as she looked at the baby Alex was holding, a tuft of dark espresso hair, skin starting to show it would be darker than Alex’s but lighter than Maggie’s mocha complexion, and glimpses of mahogany brown eyes. Looking at the second baby Lena barely hid a chuckle seeing a tuft of medium brown hair, fair skin and glimpses of dark brown eyes.

“They are so cute, well do I have two nieces? Two nephews? What?”

Alex chuckled rolling her eyes before smiling softly at the baby in her arms.

“This is Jamie Lyra Sawyer-Danvers, she was born first.”

Kara beamed before looking at Maggie as the other alpha readjusted her bundle for them to see better.

“And this little guy is Jeremiah Alexander Danvers-Sawyer.”

Kara’s smile grew impossibly brighter as she clapped softly.

“They are adorable! Congratulations you guys I’m so happy for you!”

Lena nodded her agreement before looking a bit shocked when Alex got her attention and curled her finger at her then patted the spot beside her. Moving carefully the younger omega moved to Alex’s side then froze up a bit when Alex offered to let her hold Jamie. The older omega smiled warmly.

“It’s okay Lena, just relax there now hold her head in the bend of your arm and cradle the rest of her to your body, there you got it!”

Lena gave a small smile first at Alex then to Jamie before it grew and she looked at Kara making the blonde smile back as images of Lena holding their newborn and smiling the same tired but utterly happy smile alex wore as she held Jeremiah. It was an imagine that made Kara both extremely happy and sick to her stomach at once as the scar on her palm tingled.


	12. XII: Premonition

After visiting with the new parents for a little while Kara and Lena took their leave deciding to head to bed. Once they were cuddled up under the covers Lena let out a happy sigh as she nuzzled Kara’s neck closing her eyes letting herself drift to sleep at the feeling of Kara’s fingers combing through her hair. When her eyes next open the room looks the same but different, the lights seem dim and flickering almost like candles until she realized it was her eyes making the light in the room fade in and out, there were people around her that she recognized Sam and Alex and Eliza, they all looked worried as they talked to her in muffled voices like she had cotton in her ears, it was obscenely hot like he body was on fire, and there was a horrible pain in her lower body. Squeezing her eyes shut against the pain she gripped someone’s hand hard before the pain was gone letting her open her eyes.

As her eyes fluttered open she felt her heart leap seeing Eliza holding a tiny wriggling baby that started crying at the top of its lungs. Lena felt herself smile and reach out for the infant but Eliza quickly handed the newborn over to Sam before cutting the cord and hanging her head with shame across her face. Lena felt her chest tighten as she watched Sam wrap the baby in a blanket, not bothering to clean it first, and hurriedly left the room as the door opened and Kara stood in the doorway.

_’Kara! Stop her! She’s leaving with our baby! KARA!’_

The blonde didn’t answer just kept her head hung and not looking at Lena but tense as the sounds of their crying newborn faded with a slam of a door….

Lena’s eyes flew open and she sat straight up gasping for breath her hand clutching at the loose night shirt over her stomach, which was still flat making her relax a little.

“Lena?”

The ravenette startled a little at the sound of Kara’s voice but quickly pushed it aside as the blonde sat up as well wrapping her arms around her.

“Are you okay? You’re sweating.”

Lena nodded swallowing thickly suddenly feeling slightly sick.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, just….just a bad dream.”

Kara placed a gentle kiss to her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lena’s mouth opened to tell Kara what she’d dreamt but something in her head told her not to so she closed her mouth and shook her head.

“No, you go back to sleep I’m just going to go get a drink.”

She shifted to get out of bed but Kara’s hand on her wrist made her stop.

“I can get it for you.”

Lena shook her head with a smile.

“No it’s okay, let me do this while I still can. Lay down and go back to sleep.”

Kara looked unsure but finally nodded releasing her wrist and laying back down not closing her eyes until Lena was out of the room. Lena made her way silently to the den sitting on one of the couches placing a hand on her lower stomach as she thought over the dream. Surely if there had been something wrong with the baby Eliza or Alex would have taken it not Sam and why had Kara just stood there looking ashamed and not saying anything.

“I don’t know what’s going on little one, maybe you’re just giving me weird dreams but I have a feeling.”

Lena traced mindless patterns on her stomach closing her eyes.

“You know talking to them really only works around the 18th week and on when they can actually hear.”

Lena jumped a little opening her eyes then furrowing her brow seeing Alex standing a few feet away in a tank top and red pajama pants holding Jamie in her arms.

“Shouldn’t you be resting Alex?”

The brunette smiled softly at the worry filling Lena’s voice before walking over and sitting beside the younger omega wincing a little but shaking her head to shake it off.

“I’m okay, Jamie was restless so I thought a walk might help besides I can smell you from my room.”

Lena blushed but smiled when Alex handed Jamie over and watched as Lena held her close gently stroking her little hand.

“What’s getting to you? And don’t say nothing because I can tell when something is bothering others.”

Lena sighed softly keeping her eyes on Jamie as the newborn wriggled a little making a tiny sound in her sleep.

“I had a dream earlier.”

Alex raised a brow.

“That’s what’s causing the distress? A dream?”

Lena nodded then shook her head.

“It wasn’t really the dream itself it was more the feeling I get from it. In the dream I was in labor, I had the baby but as soon at it was born Sam took it and ran away and Kara just stood there with her head hung looking like she wanted the ground to just swallow her but she didn’t even try to stop Sam.”

Lena didn’t miss the way Alex stiffened for a moment before placing a hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles.

“It’s okay, I’m sure it’s nothing. The twins gave me all kinds of weird dreams early in, there was one where they were born as pups not babies and for the longest time I was terrified that was going to happen until Mom told me it was impossible because they won’t shift for the first time until after they are a few years old.”

Lena gave a small smile.

“Hopefully you’re right and it’s just a dream, I don’t want the chance to be a good mother to be taken away from me like that.”

Alex gave a smile but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You’ll make a great mom, I can tell. Now it’s almost two in the morning go back upstairs and get some sleep.”

Lena couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips as Alex took Jamie back before placing a lingering kiss to Lena’s forehead. The ravenette got to her feet and headed back up the stairs, she paused in the doorway of her and Kara’s room. She could see Kara sitting on the edge of the bed running her fingers through her hair like she did when the world was on her shoulders. Biting her lip Lena snuck into the room and crawled onto the bed before kneeling behind Kara wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck nuzzling the junction of her neck and shoulder. The blonde went stiff for a moment before relaxing and placing her hands over her mate’s holding them.

“You’re still awake.”

Kara didn’t say anything just looked out the window at the quarter moon that cast a silvery glow over the world as stars danced around it. Lena furrowed her brow moving her arms to wrap around Kara’s middle letting out a small whimper.

“What's the matter love? You look like you’re carrying the weight of the world.”

Kara finally let out a sigh and pulled away from Lena to stand and go to the window looking out at the forest.

“It’s nothing babe, just thinking about what to do next, Lilian won’t stay dormant long.”

Lena watched her mate and noticed she had the same shame filled look from her dream making her stomach twist. It must have shown because Kara was soon kneeling by the bed holding her hands.

“Lee? Are you okay?”

Lena started to nod but quickly shook her head as she scrambled up and ran to the bathroom just in time from the minimal amount of food in her stomach to come back up. Kara was close behind holding her hair back and rubbing her back as she heaved. After a moment the spell passed and Lena slumped back against Kara working to regulate her breathing as the alpha ran her fingers through her hair. They stayed silent for a long while, so long Kara thought Lena had fallen asleep, before the omega spoke.

“Kara how did you get me back?”

The blonde felt her heart stop beating and fall like a cold stone into her gut. She hadn’t planned on Lena asking so soon, she had nothing to tell her.

“I demanded a meeting with her and when she showed up she had you unconscious with her…”

The blonde trailed off making Lena shift to face her with furrowed brows.

“Kara?”

The blonde found herself unable to meet her mate’s eyes as she clenched her fist around the tingling scar on her palm before releasing it for Lena to see. The ravenette looked at the little scar and after a moment her heart sank.

“You made a blood vow...Kara those are dangerous! What kind of deal did you make with Lilian?!”

Now it was Kara’s turn to feel sick as she raked her fingers through her own hair tears in her eyes.

“I made the deal to give Lilian what she wanted in exchange for you getting to live.”

Kara dropped her eyes to the floor and Lena couldn’t help but smell the scared and ashamed scent falling off her mate as realization slowly dawned on her what exactly had been promised. Their child. The thing Lilian wanted most. Tear sprung to Lena’s eyes and she scrambled away from Kara and to her feet arms covering her stomach.

“No! Kara how could you!? How could you promise to give our baby to that monster?! Our baby! The life we are responsible for creating! I’d rather die than know a child is suffering under the eye of that witch!”

Kara flinched at every sentence like they were physically hurting her and for the moment Lena hoped they were as she broke down sobbing sliding to the floor across the small room.

“How could you?”

Kara looked at her mate and felt her stomach knot horribly and her heart shatter but anger bubbled in her chest as well, not anger at Lena but at herself.

“Because it was the only way I could save both of you! Lilian was going to kill you unless I agreed! You think I actually want to willingly give our child to that woman?! I did what I had to!”

Lena’s sobs turned into snarls as she bared her teeth at Kara her eyes a burning amber-gold as she curled her fingers into claws.

“THERE HAD TO BE OTHER OPTIONS! YOU COULD HAVE FOUND A DIFFERENT CHOICE THAN PROMISING OUR CHILD TO HER!!”

Kara got to her feet releasing an unintentional growl of her own in warning but Lena didn’t even notice as she leered her mate down.

“There were no other choices Lena! It was either make the deal or she’d kill you! If there had been another way I would have chose it!”

Lena snarled again but before she could even try to attack her mate an arm wrapped around her and the scent of cloves, cinnamon and leather filled her nose at the same time Eliza grabbed Kara and held her back, despite it not looking like Kara was going to attack, while Maggie tugged her back a step.

“Come on Lena, let’s get you calmed down.”

Lena put up little fight against Maggie but as they were about to walk out she looked back at Kara with tears streaming down her face.

“I hate you Kara Zor-El.”

Even though the words weren’t screamed like the others they hurt even worse making Kara fall to her knees head bowed as Lena let Maggie lead her from the room and to her and Alex’s room. Lena felt like a puppet as Maggie guided her to sit on the foot of the bed before going to Alex who was comforting the twins in their crib. She could hear their whispered words, Alex’s curse, and Maggie’s whine. After a moment one of the two stood before her and after a moment kneeled down into her line of sight. Alex put a hand on her knee to make sure she had her attention.

“Hey pup.”

Lena sniffled meeting the other omega’s eyes and she couldn’t help herself, she broke down sobbing into her hands her heart completely broken. Alex didn’t say anything just sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back holding her close.

“I hate her! It isn’t fair! Why would she promise to give up our child like that?! She was so happy when I told her, doesn’t she want it?”

Alex paused in rubbing her back for a moment before kissing her head.

“Of course she wants the baby Lena. She was scared and not thinking clearly so she did the first thing that would save you both. You don’t hate her, you maybe mad at her but I know deep down you don’t hate her.”

Lena was silent for a long moment before she let out a shaky breath.

“I don’t hate her but I don’t want to be around her right now, it hurts too much.”

Alex nodded kissing her head again.

“And that’s okay, you’re allowed to be angry about this. You can stay here for the night.”

Lena sniffled shaking her head.

“I don’t want to put you out, you guys have the twins to worry about.”

Lena’s attention was pulled away from the pattern of Alex’s tank top by the sound of rummaging in the closet making her look to find Maggie was settling the twins in a pile of blankets leaving enough room for Alex before gesturing to the camping cot near the crib.

“It’s fine pup, Alex has been restless all night maybe being in her den will help, I’ll sleep on the cot lord knows I got used to it when Alex was claiming the whole bed like a starfish.”

Alex flushed a little leering at her wife.

“Hush before I make that cot your permanent sleeping place.”

She looked back at Lena with a small smile.

“Please stay, it’s more comfortable than sleeping in the den.”

Lena bit her lip but nodded making Alex smile as she got to her feet, after giving her a last squeeze.

“Alright, try and sleep.”

Lena nodded and watched as Alex went to the nest of blankets and pillows, pausing to kiss Maggie before she laid down next to the twins visibly relaxing seeing they were both asleep. Maggie smiled at her mate and pups before walking over to Lena and squeezing her shoulder.

“Come on Lena, let’s get you settled.”

Once again Lena let herself be controlled like a puppet until she was laying in the bed and Maggie kissed her forehead.

“Night pup, try and sleep.”

Lena nodded making Maggie smile as she went to the cot and got settled falling asleep rather quickly. Lena laid awake listening to the sounds of the room, Maggie’s soft snoring, the sound of Jamie and Jeremiah’s breathing, Alex humming softly as if she knew someone besides the twins could use the comfort and before long Lena let herself fall asleep.

She was woken a few hours later by one of the twins’ insistent crying making her sit up and rub her eyes before looking at where Alex was still curled up in her little closet den cuddling Jeremiah but the boy was having none of it. Lena slipped out of bed moving closer to the other omega kneeling down when Alex looked lost for what to do.

“Here let me try.”

Alex handed the boy over hesitantly but watched as Lena held him close and started to softly sing in a language she didn’t understand. After a few more wails and lots of sniffles Jeremiah was finally settled down his brown eyes watching Lena as she gently rocked him ending the song.

“There now, all better. No more tears little one.”

Alex smiled as Lena handed the boy back.

“That was impressive Lena. What were you singing?”

The raven haired omega blushed a little shrugging.

“Just an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was young, it’s an old Irish lullaby.”

Alex carefully laid Jeremiah back down beside Jamie before looking over where Maggie was still sleeping on the cot.

“She can sleep through anything I swear it.”

Lena glanced at the small alpha and gave a small smile.

“I’m sure when the time comes she’ll wake up as soon as they whimper, it is only the first night.”

Alex chuckled looking at the window drawing Lena’s eye making her realize there were blackout curtains blocking the sun.

“It’s around seven.”

Lena blinked surprised, she had always been up with the sun unless Kara was cuddling her and she didn’t want to move. After a moment Lena got to her feet.

“I’m going to get breakfast, do you want anything?”

Alex nodded lifting Jamie into her arms as the girl began to stir.

“A glass of milk and some toast if it’s not too much trouble.”

Lena smiled shaking her head.

“No trouble at all, I’ll be right back.”

When she softly closed the door behind her Lena was met with the sound of growls making her brows furrow as she followed the sound. It led her to the library of the house where she found Kara clawing at her bond mark whining and growling now and again, the sight didn’t bother Lena until Kara’s scent reached her and made her mark tingle and pulled a whine from her throat. Kara must have heard because she whirled around and at once hung her head looking to all the world like a kicked puppy making Lena’s heart sink a little. Alex was right she didn’t hate Kara, she still very much loved her but she was so angry at the alpha for promising such a thing. Lena didn’t even realize she’d let out a whimper until Kara chanced a step closer her eyes careful.

“Lee.”

Lena bit her lip trying to will her body to just walk away, yes she wanted to forgive her mate and be in her arms again but she also wanted the alpha to feel the weight of the horrible choice she’d made. Kara took another step closer and Lena finally lost the battle she let out another whimper and flung herself into her mate’s arms surprising the blonde for a moment before strong arms wrapped around her.

“I’m so sorry Lee. I panicked I didn’t know what to do so I agreed to the only thing I knew she wanted. I’m sorry! Please, please don’t hate me.”

Lena burrowed her face into Kara’s neck nuzzling her bond mark as her fists balled around the front of the blonde’s shirt.

“I don’t hate you, I could never hate you but it’s going to take time to stop being mad at you about this.”

Kara buried her nose in raven locks closing her eyes letting tears slip.

“Can you at least be mad from our room? I didn’t sleep at all the bed was too big, too empty.”

Lena gave a watery chuckle but nodded.

“I can work with that.”

Kara smiled gently pulling her mate’s face from her neck and kissing her lips. Lena hummed and returned the kiss still clinging to the blonde even after the kiss ended. After a moment of just holding each other Lena sighed hiding her face in Kara’s shoulder.

“We have to figure out something, I won’t let Lillian have our child.”

Kara gently stroked her hair with one hand while looking at the moon shaped scar on the other.

“There might be something.”

Lena pulled her face away enough to look at the blonde.

“What? And don’t say running away, she’d just track us.”

Kara gave a half hearted smile before shaking her head.

“No. When I made the deal my conditions were that if I found out you or the baby had been hurt or the child wasn’t an alpha then it would stay with us.”

Lena’s heart jumped a little as her eyes widened making Kara smile slightly more.

“If the baby isn’t an alpha we won’t have to worry.”

Lena wanted to cry, in joy in fear for no real reason at all, at Kara’s words but the tears came to her eyes with a shaking realization.

“B-but Kara pure blood alphas like you rarely ever produce non alpha heirs! There’s hardly a fraction of a chance our child will be a beta or an omega.”

Kara held her mate close kissing her head.

“It’s enough to hope my love, it’s enough to give us hope and time to think of a backup plan.”

Lena sniffled but nodded taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. After a few minutes Lena calmed enough to remember what she’d been doing before she found Kara.

“I promised your sister I’d get her breakfast.”

Kara nodded placing a final kiss to Lena’s head.

“Alright let's go get breakfast then.”

Lena smiled and followed Lena to the kitchen, Kara made Alex’s breakfast and made a bagel for Maggie before taking it to the new parents while Lena stayed in the kitchen with Winn talking as the raven haired omega fried some eggs, bacon and ham. When Kara came back Lena was gone and Winn was minding the food in the pan making the alpha growl a little which in turn caused Winn to jump before pointing to the pantry. The blonde went to the pantry and relaxed a fraction seeing Lena in the small space stretching on her tiptoes trying to reach the new bottle of hot sauce that was just out of reach. Kara chuckled stepping into the space grabbing the bottle and handing it to her mate making the omega smile.

“Thank you Kara.”

The blonde smiled before raising a brow as she followed her mate back to the kitchen.

“What’s with the hot sauce Lee?”

The raven haired omega set the bottle on the counter and took over for Winn splitting up the food between three plates before adding the hot sauce to the eggs of one.

“I wanted something spicy this morning.”

Kara shook her head as she took her plate and watched Lena eat chatting away with Winn about his newest computer game.


	13. XIII: Changing Plans

Over the next couple weeks it became almost obviously clear Lena was pregnant, her moods were a bit unsteady, she would get odd cravings at even odder hours, and Kara’s favorite sign was the small protruding belly. It wasn't uncommon anymore to find Lena with Alex and the twins around the house, Alex was happy to teach Lena what she was learning being a new mother and Lena was adoring being around the now slightly mobile twins. Kara wasn’t exactly hovering yet but she didn’t like not knowing where Lena was during the day so she was thankful Sam seemed to take it upon herself to keep Lena company when pack meetings gathered.

It was after one of these meetings, another failed meeting about trying to find a way out of Kara’s deal with Lilian, that Eliza and Alex kept Kara behind. The blonde looked at the two women with a furrowed brow.

“What’s wrong? You guys have that look, like you’re going to tell me something and don’t want me upset.”

The mother and daughter shared a look before Alex sighed a little.

“No point beating around the bush. We want to examine Lena.”

Kara blinked confused looking up at Eliza.

“What for? Do you think something is wrong?!”

Eliza placed a hand on the younger blonde’s shoulder giving a soft squeeze.

“Not necessarily sweet heart.”

Kara didn’t look convinced making Alex sigh as she got to her feet and went to where Jamie and Jeremiah were in a play pen and scooped up the girl kissing her head.

“We want to make sure nothing is wrong. Think about this Kara, I had twins but when I was as far along as she is I was half the size, we want to make sure she doesn’t have some form of excess swelling happening or that something is wrong with the baby.”

Kara bit her lip before joining her sister scooping up Jeremiah softly nuzzling his cheek earring a giggle from the boy.

“Could it just be her small frame? I mean she’s not as small as Maggie but she’s not as tall as you.”

Alex glanced at her sister before chuckling as Jamie blew a raspberry with her little fingers curled around her shirt.

“It could be but we want to know for sure, plus this way we can see how many she’s carrying and plan accordingly. You’re an alpha so I don’t expect you to remember but omegas can have up to six pups in one litter and that may well be the case which is why we want to look her over.”

Kara kissed Jeremiah on the head before placing him back in the pen giving him the little green pacifier that had tumbled out of his mouth earlier.

“If you think it’s best then I’m okay with it but Lena is her own person so you’ll have to ask her.”

Eliza nodded giving Kara a kiss to the temple.

“We will darling we just wanted to make sure you were okay with it too.”

Kara nodded with a small smile.

“I’m going to take Maggie and Lucy to the city, we need a few things so we’ll be back in a couple hours.”

The two women nodded watching as Kara left the room for the den where Lena was with Sam and Ruby. The first thing Kara noticed was that the den was unusually quiet for the three women occupying it making her brows furrow as she found them on one of the couches. Sam and Lena were on the couch while Ruby sat on the floor but it didn’t help Kara’s worry to see Lena had tears in her eyes, her shirt rucked up over her stomach, and her hand pressed gently to it. The blonde made her way over carefully stepping over Ruby’s lap to kneel in front of her mate.

“Lee? What’s the matter? Do you feel okay?”

Lena didn’t answer past placing one of her hands over Kara’s moving it back to where it had been on her belly making Kara’s brows crinkle in confusion.

“Lena-?”

Kara cut herself off when Lena made a soft shushing sound.

“Wait.”

Kara bit her lip but waited looking between their hands and Lena’s face and after a moment Lena gave a watery laugh tears spilling down her cheeks as she beamed down at Kara.

“Did you feel that?”

Kara shook her head looking even more confused looking to Sam for help.

“I didn’t feel anything, what’s going on?”

Sam smiled rubbing Lena’s arm.

“She’s feeling the pup move around, here let me see your hand.”

Kara held her free hand out to Sam and watched as the woman gently ran her fingers across her wrist and palm.

“That’s what she’s feeling, little flutters.”

And like that Kara’s confusion was gone and a smile split her face as she gently placed both hands on Lena’s stomach before placing a kiss to it.

“I wish I could feel it too Lee. Are you tickling your mama in there little one?”

Lena gave another wet chuckle moving Kara’s hand near the far left side of her stomach.

“Here, I felt it right here.”

Kara’s smile widened as she nuzzled the bump with a soft purr like growl making Lena run her fingers through blonde hair.

“They like your voice, they can hear you.”

Kara looked up at Lena her chest tightening until she felt she was being smothered by happiness.

“I can’t wait until I can feel too. You be nice to your mama okay? Don’t make her too sick or anything while I’m gone.”

Lena smiled squeezing Kara’s hand.

“That one was under your nose. Where are you going?”

The blonde placed a final kiss to her mate’s stomach before standing still holding her hand.

“The city, we need a few things. I’ll be back in a couple hours I promise.”

Lena nodded gently tugging the blondes hand until Kara bent down and kissed her lips softly chuckling at Ruby’s playful gagging.

“Be safe, I’ll see you soon.”

Kara nodded stealing a last kiss before heading out to join Maggie and Lucy. Once she was gone Lena fixed her shirt looking at Sam as she dried her cheeks.

“How long until she can feel the kicks?”

Sam thought for a moment as she ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair chuckling when the girl playfully pulled away.

“A couple more weeks yet but she will soon I promise.”

Lena humed contently as she imagined the day Kara could feel the little flutters as well. After a moment of silence Lena opened her eyes and looked at Sam.

“Sam?”

The brunette hummed her acknowledgment as she finished braiding Ruby’s hair.

“This is going to sound weird and probably really gross but I would give anything for strawberry ice cream with pickles and grape jelly.”

Ruby wrinkled her nose as she looked at Lena.

“Ew! That sounds disgusting!”

Sam just laughed squeezing her daughters shoulder as she stood.

“That’s not all that bad, when I was pregnant I kept craving fish with ice cream and ranch dressing! To this day I cannot look at a fish and not gag. I’ll get the snacks Ruby why don’t you pick a movie?”

Ruby nodded the gross food conversation forgotten as she began to pick through the DVDs while Sam headed for the kitchen. As Sam was leaving with the snacks, and a few extras in case Lena decided she wanted something else, she was met with Alex coming down the stairs.

“Sam.”

The brunette looked up from making sure she had everything to meet Alex’s eyes and smiled.

“Hey Alex. I was just heading back down stairs to watch a movie with Lena and Ruby, wanna join?”

Alex shook her head as she stepped closer to the other omega her pheromones intimidating enough to make her flinch.

“Fair warning to you, Lena knows about the deal but for the sake of you and Ruby we didn’t let her know about how your playing spy for Lilian. She trusts you and while I am thankful for your help and how you care about Lena if you do anything to upset her or hurt her you’ll have more to deal with than a pissed off mated alpha.”

Sam let out a whine backing down making Alex give a stiff nod before heading for the dens. It took Sam a minute to recover but once she did she went back to the dens in time to see Alex helping Lena up. Lena noticed Sam and gave an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Sam but it looks like I’m going to have to miss the movie, it seems Alex is getting worried about something.”

Sam nodded with a small smile but kept her head down as she passed Alex to sit on the couch setting the snacks down.

“No problem, we’ll see you when your done.”

Lena nodded before following Alex from the room and up to the infirmary where Eliza was already waiting with a warm smile.

“Sorry to pull you away Lena but we just want to check something if that’s alright?”

Lena nodded as she settled herself on the bed already recognizing the ultrasound machine.

“Sure but what exactly are you checking for?”

Alex smiled as she joined her mother.

“Just how things are going in there, make sure you’re on track and the little one is healthy.”

Eliza nodded as she readied the machine.

“And we thought maybe you’d like to know how many you are having, surely you’ve been questioning it.”

Lena bit her lip as she pulled up her shirt shuddering at the cold gel Alex placed on her stomach.

“Maybe a little, I mean I know it’s really uncommon but omegas can have up to six pups at a time but I have been feeling overly bloated lately.”

Eliza smiled softly at the dark haired woman.

“Don’t worry too much sweetheart, it’s not healthy for one and as you said it’s fairly uncommon in this day and age for an omega to have a full litter of six.”

Lena nodded and watched as Eliza moved the wand around a bit before smiling and pressing a few buttons, seconds later two different but very similar heart beats filled the room with their gentle quick thumping.

“There’s two, lets see here we are.”

Lena felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the two little figures on the screen curled up and facing each other and moving every now and then. Alex smiled taking Lena’s hand.

“Welcome to the multiples club pup, they look healthy to me.”

Lena chuckled as one of the figures moved and she felt a flutter against her stomach. Eliza smiled softly before moving the wand again and her eyes widened.

“Hold on I don’t think we are done yet.”

As the two other heartbeats turned a little faint another sounded along with another little curled up figure making Lena’s eyes widen and tears spill over her cheeks.

“T-three?! There are three in there?”

Eliza nodded her smile turning into a look of astonishment while Alex squeezed Lena’s hand.

“Holy cow pup you’ve got a regular litter on the way.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile as tear rolled down her cheeks.

“I can’t believe it, three little ones.”

Alex nodded watching as Eliza took measurements and did her best to make sure everything was okay before printing out a few pictures.

“It’s still a little early to see the genders and their positions make it harder at the moment but it looks like you have three healthy pups wiggling around in there Lena.”

Lena smiled cleaning the gel off herself before taking the pictures looking over them her heart swelling.

“Thank you both. I can’t wait to tell Kara.”

The mother and daughter pair nodded before Alex tilted her head back sniffing at the air.

“Alex?”

The brunette looked at her mother with a small smile.

“Sorry checking on my two, Winn is handling things well. And Lena you won’t have to wait long to tell Kara it seems like their trip didn’t take all that long.”

Lena smiled brightly letting herself be helped off the bed before hugging Alex and smiling at Eliza.

“Thank you both again.”

Alex chuckled giving Lena a quick squeeze before letting her go watching as she left the infirmary to find Kara.

“How much do you bet Kara’s gonna faint?”

Eliza rolled her eyes at her daughter as they left the room.

“Alex it’s not nice to take bets like that. But I say Kara howls loud enough to shake the house.”

Alex laughed as she hugged her mother before breaking away to go back to her and Maggie’s room to take over watching the twins. Lena arrived in the dens as Kara entered through the door with Maggie and Lucy close behind carrying bags in their arms. The blonde smiled seeing her mate waiting with her hands behind her back and a beaming smile making Maggie chuckle.

“When Alex gave me that look I found out she was pregnant so something tells me Lena has news for you Kara.”

The blonde rolled her eyes but set her bags down going to Lena and hugging her close kissing her head earning a giggle and a playful nip at her neck which made Lucy roll her eyes and grab Kara’s bags and follow Maggie to put them away. Once they were alone Kara claimed Lena’s lips in a soft kiss making Lena sigh happily and kiss back for a long moment before pulling away still beaming.

“Maggie wasn’t wrong love I do have news.”

Kara chuckled nuzzling her mate’s jaw.

“Well I already know you’re pregnant so that surprise is spoiled I’m afraid.”

Lena rolled her eyes softly head butting her mate earning a soft growler purr.

“That’s not the news I have to share but if you keep being smart I might not share at all.”

Kara gave a soft whine peppering kisses along Lena’s jaw making her laugh.

“Okay okay I’ll tell you!”

Kara smiled victoriously and watched as Lena stepped back taking something from the pocket of her jeans and held it close for a moment before holding it out to her mate. Kara took the picture and looked it over her mind wheeling as she read the little words showing ‘Baby A’, ‘Baby B’, and ‘Baby C’ over pictures of three little figures curled up together. Kara felt like her brain quit working as she tried to process what she was seeing and when it finally settled she smiled dropping the picture in favor of wrapping her arms around Lena and kissing her everywhere she could reach earning a fit of giggles from the raven haired omega making Kara’s alpha howl even louder with pride.

Once Kara settled down a bit she sank to her knees and placed her hands on her mates stomach smiling so much it hurt.

“Triplets, three little pups.”

Lena smiled softly running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“That’s right love, three of them.”

Kara peppered kisses over Lena’s stomach making her mate laugh again.

“They are moving, they can feel you.”

Kara beamed impossibly brighter placing a final kiss to the bump before standing taking Lena’s face in her hands and softly kissing her.

“I love you so much Lee.”

Lena smiled kissing back.

“I love you too Kara.”

Their quiet bubble was broken by the sound of a chuckle making them look to find Maggie and Alex standing in the doorway each holding a twin wearing matching smiles.

“You just had to one up me didn’t you Kara? Triplets are going to be a wild adventure.”

Kara rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the other alpha earning a laugh and a gentle nudge from Lena despite her own smile. Kara let out a happy sigh as she nuzzled her nose against Lena’s relishing in the comfort of their mixed happy pheromones. That night as they settled into bed Kara was brushing her hair out when she noticed Lena’s happy demeanor slip as she sat on the edge of the bed looking at the ultrasound picture in her hands.

“Lee?”

The raven haired omega looked up to meet her mate’s eyes in the mirror her own green eyes damp with tears making Kara quickly set the brush down and go to kneel before her taking her hands.

“What's the matter Lee? Are you feeling okay?”

Lena took a breath letting the picture float to the floor before she collapsed against Kara letting her tears fall onto her night shirt.

“We are having three children Kara! I wasn’t sure I could handle one but now it’s three we have to worry about.”

Kara held her close rubbing her back with soft shushing sounds.

“It’ll be okay Lee, you won’t be doing it alone I’ll always be at your side and the others will help too. You won’t be alone.”

Lena sniffled burying her face further into Kara’s shoulder and the blonde just held her close doing her best to comfort her mate. Finally Lena relaxed and her crying turned to sniffles making Kara smile a little.

“It’s going to be okay Lee I promise. Come on let’s get some sleep.”

Lena nodded but made no effort to move earning a smile from Kara as she carefully scooped her mate up bridal style and laid her on the bed before climbing in and pulling her close. Lena relaxed farther as she laced their fingers together over her swelling stomach.

“Kara?”

The blonde hummed as she nuzzled into her mate’s dark hair.

“I love you.”

Kara smiled kissing the base of Lena’s neck holding her closer.

“I love you too Lee, and you too pups.”

Finally Kara felt Lena relax enough to fall asleep with a soft sigh allowing her to follow not far behind. In one of the spare rooms Sam was laying awake listening as Ruby slept beside her snoring softly, or so she thought.

“Mom?”

The brunette turned onto her side and propping her head up to look at her daughter in the dark.

“Yes Ruby?”

The teen rolled over and cuddled close to her mother making the woman chuckle and stroke her hair, her daughter acted tough but she was always wanting cuddled at night and near full moons, waiting for her to continue.

“Are you going to tell Lilian about Lena?”

Sam’s breath caught in her throat for a moment before she let it out in a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know kiddo. I’m supposed to.”

Ruby looked up at her mother with furrowed brows.

“You shouldn’t do it. I like Lena and Kara and Alex and everyone else here, I don’t want to leave and go back to that pack.”

Sam kissed her daughter’s head lingering for a long moment.

“We will see Rubes, now go to sleep it’s late.”

Ruby sighed but laid back down and closed her eyes soon falling back asleep leaving Sam with a lot on her mind. She liked Lena and Kara was kind to her despite knowing she was acting as a spy, Alex had her reasons step lightly especially with two pups to protect but she had been decent and civil to her and she was nice to Ruby the same going with her mate Maggie. The rest of the pack accepted them like they had belonged all along, by far a much warmer welcome than what waited back with Lilian where they would be made the weaklings of the pack and treated like slaves by everyone. Letting out a heavy sigh Sam pushed her thoughts aside and closed her eyes to try and let sleep wash over her.

Kara was woken around dawn the next morning by hurried knocking on her door making her slip out of bed and open it to prevent the sound from waking Lena. On the other side stood Lucy bowed with her fist over her heart making the blonde raise a brow.

“Lucy? What’s going on? Why are you waking me up at dawn?”

The other woman straightened up and met Kara’s eye her face giving no emotions at all.

“There’s something you should see Kara, someone.”

The blonde brows furrowed but she nodded moving to huffily get dressed and place a soft kiss to Lena’s head before following Lucy through the house, which was oddly empty until they reached the dens where it seemed everyone was gathered looking outside making her chest tighten.

“Lucy what’s going on? Who is out there?”

The brunette just gave Kara a look before leading her out into the yard. As they stepped out into the foggy morning Kara felt her defense turn to awe as she found herself across the grass from an Alpha she never thought she’d see face to face again...


	14. XIV: Ancient Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it’s been a LONG time since this story updated and I’m sorry it took so long but as with writing I just could not for the life of me write anything for it for the longest time. This story isn’t abandoned I swear but it probably won’t update all that often I’m afriad but I hope you will continue to enjoy it!

_As they stepped out into the foggy morning Kara felt her defense turn to awe as she found herself across the grass from an Alpha she never thought she’d see face to face again…_

Kara felt her jaw nearly drop and her knees shake as she took in the alpha across the grass. She was tall and lean, curves built of pure muscle, her skin was sun kissed bronze, her long dark brown hair hung loose around her shoulders, her almond shaped eyes were deep brown like dark chocolate, she wore a simple white dress but no shoes, and her posture extruded pride and power. The blonde finally gave in to the clawing need to bow but unlike her normal greeting she formed an ‘x’ over her chest with her arms, closed her eyes, and bared her neck. She could hear the murmurs of her pack behind her but she didn’t dare turn to scold them as she held her bow ears listening carefully.

Finally with feather light footsteps that shouldn’t belong to any living being she felt the other alpha approach before a gentle hand touched her shoulder telling her to rise, and she did slowly opening her eyes to take in the woman before her. At this close range she could smell the scent coming off of her, salty and sweet like sea salt caramels, earthy like fresh ground cumin, and the slightest metallic tang of steel. After a moment holding each other’s eyes the older alpha spoke, her voice thick with an accent that was hypnotizing and smooth like honey.

“I am looking for the Zor-El pack leader.”

Kara straightened her spine impossibly more to make herself look ever more the role of pack leader.

“That would be me. My name is Kara Zor-El, I became the leader when my mother and father were killed in our old territory.”

The other woman looked over the blonde before her and Kara knew she was being sized up, she just hoped it wouldn’t lead to a challenge for her pack because while she was a good fighter she would lose to this woman. After a moment the other woman looked away from Kara’s eyes to glance behind her at the house, Kara didn’t need to turn around to know Lena had woken and was now standing with Alex watching from the open door, then back to the blonde her eyes focusing on the mark on her neck.

“Such an accomplishment for an alpha so young to be leading a pack such as this and with a true mate.”

Kara watched, in slight internal awe, as the woman took a step back and returned her bow.

“My name is Diana Prince, I am one of the alphas of the ancient packs.”

It took a moment for Kara to find her voice and when she did it was painfully shakey.

“I-I know.”

Diana rose from her bow and raised a brow at the blonde looking her over again as if trying to find something familiar so Kara decided to clarify.

“When I was a child you visited my mother and father’s pack for a meeting my father requested of the ancient packs, I was kept out of the way but I remember when you arrived.”

Realization seemed to dawn on Diana and a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

“You were the little blonde babe that tried to watch from the stairs.”

Kara nodded with a small chuckle.

“Yeah, I was only four and I didn’t understand I shouldn’t have been there until the omega babysitter removed me.”

Diana let her smile show.

“Curiosity is a good quality for an alpha to have. Your family pack, as I remember it, has been a haven for wondering wolves yes?”

Kara nodded looking over her shoulder, the entire pack was gathered behind her and at least a quarter of them had been found or wandered into the pack and stayed. Her eyes landed on Lena and she smiled softly urging her mate forward. Lena hesitated for a moment before walking to Kara’s side, taking the blonde’s hand as she faced Diana again letting Lena half hide behind her.

“The majority of my pack were either found wounded run out from their own packs or simply wandered into our territory and stayed, it has been the Zor-El way to never turn away a wolf in need. My mate here, my Lena, is one such case. She was run out of the Luthor pack for being an omega and not one of Lilian’s pups, we found her injured at the west boundary and we took her in. Eventually she became my mate and soon to be mother of my pups.”

Lena seemed to have relaxed as she smiled at Kara blushing a bit making the alpha smile and steal a quick kiss to her head. Diana silently observed the pair before she glanced at the sky drawing Kara’s attention to the nearly full moon.

“The moon of the ancients draws near, in two nights time it will be full and blue, it will bring with it chaos.”

Kara felt Lena stiffen and let out a small whine making her hold her closer letting out calming pheromones despite her own internal worry as she looked back at Diana.

“Chaos? What kind of chaos?”

Diana let her eyes scan the pack still lingering outside the house pausing on Alex and Maggie each looking on edge before returning to Kara’s.

“It is hard to tell but it will not be good, things you love will be put in danger.”

Kara held tight to Lena but it was the omega who spoke this time drawing Diana’s attention.

“Will the pack be in danger?”

Diana sized Lena up for a moment before looking at the pack again and a glimmer of sorrow passed over her eyes.

“I fear some may not make it through the moon, sadly I know not who will not last.”

Lena nodded nuzzling into Kara’s hold as her alpha kissed her head before looking at Diana.

“I suspect that’s why you are here then? To give warning?”

Diana nodded smoothly once.

“Yes and to try and help.”

Kara took a second to breathe before leading Diana to the house dismissing the rest of the pack apart from Alex, Maggie and Eliza.

“Diana this is the rest of my pack family, Eliza and Alex Danvers, and Maggie Sawyer.”

The dark haired alpha regarded the others before her eyes locked on Alex and on instinct the omega shrunk a little her eyes flashing blue causing even Diana’s brows to raise.

“A child of the blue moon, how very rare.”

Alex straightened herself but still stood a little behind Maggie as she watched Diana greet Eliza. Once formalities were out of the way Kara led everyone to the dining room and set up a meeting thankful Kal J’onn were still close by and were more than willing to attend. While the meeting was happening Lena sat on the couch with Alex watching as the twins wiggles around on the floor together babbling and coping away.

“There’s no way to tell a baby’s rank before they present is their?”

Alex looked over at the raven haired omega then down at the twins with a small shrug.

“There are but they are uncomfortable, it involves a long needle, an ultrasound and an extremely steady hand.”

Lena shuddered not even wanting to imagine that.

“Is it true that pups from pure alpha bloodlines present as soon a few moments after birth?”

Alex chuckled placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Lena relax a little, I know you have every reason to be worried but just breathe. From stories I’ve heard yes that’s about how it goes for most pure line pups, but they could also be like others and not present until after their first moon, either way it will be okay Kara is working on a plan I’m sure of it.”

Lena nodded running a hand over her belly feeling the little lives inside squirming around before she winced making Alex jump a little into protective mode putting a hand on the younger omegas back.

“You okay?”

Lena nodded with a small smile.

“One of the little soccer stars just kicked me in the rib I think.”

Alex relaxed a bit rubbing Lena’s back.

“That’s actually a pretty encouraging sign, it means at least one has turned to get ready to drop, thankfully those kicks don’t happen a lot.”

Lena smiled back relaxing as the pups seemed to settle. The meeting went on well into the night, when Kara finally made it to bed she found Lena, and all the blankets, missing from the bed making her smile sleepily and search around a little until she found Lena curled up in a large pile of stolen pillows, blankets, and a few of Kara’s sweaters behind a rack of clothes in the closet. Moving carefully the blonde shifted the sweaters before laying in their place slightly surprised by how soft and comfortable the little bed was. Lena made a soft mewling sound in her sleep before nuzzling close to Kara letting out a content sigh before her eyes fluttered open.

“You made it to bed.”

Kara nodded kissing her head.

“Yeah I did. You know we aren’t in bed right?”

Lena glanced around and blushed hiding her face.

“Sorry, I just meant to touch up not sleep.”

Kara held her close rubbing her mate’s back.

“It’s okay Lee, this is actually pretty comfy.”

Lena pulled back a bit to see if he blonde was lying but smiled upon seeing she wasn’t.

“That’s cause I stole the mattress topper from the empty room and put it down first.”

Kara chuckled nuzzling Lena’s jaw.

“So that’s where it went, I’m impressed love our pups will love it.”

Lena purred happily but it was interrupted by a yawn making Kara kiss her head again.

“Sleep love, we can talk in the morning.”

Lena nodded letting herself fall back asleep with Kara not far behind. When morning came Kara found herself alone in the makeshift den making her growl and snap awake. She moved quickly from the closet pausing to look around the room then letting out a huff as she found Lena sitting at the vanity tying her hair up in a bun.

“Good morning to you too sleepy bones.”

Kara huffed again making her way over to the ravenette wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

“You weren’t there and I got worried.”

Lena melted into her mate’s hold humming happily.

“I’m sorry but **your** pups were using my bladder as a punching bag and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Kara let out a soft growl.

“It’s okay. How come they are my pups just because they are causing issues?”

Lena giggled reaching back and running her hands through Kara’s hair.

“Because I say so and I’m carrying them so what I say goes.”

Kara chuckled moving her hands to Lena’s belly gently stroking it through her t-shirt.

“Yeah try telling them that when they get here and see how it goes.”

Lena rolled her eyes before stiffening a bit making Kara jump to attention.

“Lee?”

The ravenette shook her head letting out a long breath before giving a small smile.

“They are just moving it’s okay.”

Kara whined moving to kneel before her mate gently pressing her forehead to her stomach.

“Come on now little ones be nice to mommy, she’s protecting you in there and feeding you and singing to you-“

“How did you know that?”

Kara looked up at her mate and beamed seeing she was blushing.

“My ears are always listening for you when I’m away from you Lee so I hear things.”

Lena blushed farther turning her nose up making Kara chuckle and return her attention to where her pups were.

“She’s doing all this stuff so you guys can come into the world healthy and strong so the least you can do is be nice and not break her okay?”

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair before tugging gently but firmly hearing Kara mumble something about ‘that’s mama’s job’ earning another chuckle from the blonde. After an easy moment Kara sighed looking up at her mate.

“We need to talk about tonight.”

Lena raised her brows meeting he alpha’s eyes.

“What about tonight?”

Kara ran her hands over her mate’s stomach again.

“It’s the moon tonight and Diana fears that Lillian will make a move against us, a reminder of her threat over us. I don’t want you out there tonight.”

Lena leaned down as far as she could making Kara sit up to cover the distance gently bringing their foreheads together.

“Okay, I’ll stay here then.”

Kara shook her head.

“Not alone.”

Lena gently cupped the blondes face and smoothed her thumbs over her cheeks.

“I won’t be alone love, Alex isn’t transforming yet either, she and the twins will be here with me.”

Kara thought for a long moment before nodding slightly.

“Okay but I’ll leave Lucy and James here just in case.”

Lena nodded before stealing a kiss making Kara relax and kiss back before the ravenette pulled away giving a small whine.

“Lee?”

After a few breaths Lena shook her head.

“I just got elbowed in the kidney. It’s getting tight in there.”

Kara ran her hands over the swell again letting out a gentle growl.

“Soon little ones soon.”

Lena let out a small sigh shifting around a little making Kara’s growl turn into a whine as her hands moved to her mate’s hips. Lena took a few deep breaths holding Kara’s shoulders.

“Not soon enough I think one just jabbed my hip.”

Kara nuzzled Lena’s neck letting out soothing pheromones making the omega sigh thankfully as she relaxed. After a few minutes to make sure Lena was alright the pit went downstairs to join the rest of the pack, Lena happily lifting Jamie into her arms when the girl cooed at her from Maggie’s arms making the small alpha roll her eyes but smile. Once breakfast was done Kara took Maggie, Lucy, James and Kal into the city for a few things though the blonde alpha was weary about leaving her mate Alex assured her she’d be fine. Lena was sitting on the couch watching the twins lay on their bellies facing each other cooing and gurgling happily, Alex came back from the kitchen with a bowl of chips handing them to Lena making the raven haired omega smile.

“Thanks.”

Alex nodded stealing a chip for herself shaking her head after a bite.

“Right salt and vinegar chips are disgusting.”

Lena laughed a little taking a chip.

“Not to me, they actually seem to be the only kind of chip I can stand plus they are great with hot sauce.”

Alex wrinkled her nose but laughed.

“Those are some weird cravings pup.”

Lena shrugged looking back at the twins as Jamie grunted a little before managing to roll herself onto her back making Alex cheer and kneel on the floor.

“That’s my big girl! You’re first roll over!”

Lena chuckled looking at Jeremiah.

“Come on handsome you can do it, you’re not going to let your sister get ahead are you?”

After a few failed tries the baby boy finally managed to roll over making both women cheer happily. Alex kissed both their heads before looking at Lena as she whined and shifted on the couch.

“Lena you okay?”

The ravenette nodded after a second.

“Yes just a little uncomfortable, someone is pushing and it’s not comfortable.”

Alex made sure the twins were okay before she moved to Lena putting a hand on her back.

“Where does it feel like the pushing is?”

Lena furrowed her brows.

“My lower back and once in awhile my hips.”

Alex gave a smile but her eyes were worried.

“Sounds like someone in there is getting ready to come out, those are usually early labor signs.”

Lena bit her lip worry filling her eyes making Alex wrap her arms around her.

“It’s okay, don’t get stressed out that won’t help. I’m sure it won’t be tonight, you probably still have a few days, it’ll be okay.”

Lena took a deep breath trying to keep from crying. Of course she wanted to meet her pups, wanted to hold them and bear them cry for the first time and watch Kara hold them scenting them so no one would dare touch them. But she was also terrified of finally having them then have the possibility of one or all of them taken away by her horrid mother. Alex pulled her out of her head by gently wiping her cheeks.

“Hey did you hear me pup? Kara’s back.”

Lena quickly dried her eyes and put on a smile as Kara and the others came in the door. As soon as the blonde saw her mate she beamed digging in the bag she was holding before handing it over to Lucy then coming to the couch with her hands behind her back.

“Guess what I found today Lee?”

The ravenette cocked her head with a playful smile.

“I don’t know love, what did you find?”

Kara pulled her hands out from behind her back showing off three little stuffed wolfs in three different colors, one was light brown and white, one was pure black, and one was pure white making Lena smile tears pricking her eyes.

“They are adorable! Oh Kara they will love them!”

The blonde alpha beamed with the pride of making her mate happy before she dropped to her knees gently placing her ear to the swell of her mate’s belly.

“Were you nice to mommy little ones?”

Lena chuckled running her fingers through Kara’s hair as she nodded.

“They were little angels.”

Kara beamed again lifting up Lena’s shirt a little and kissing the swell before she got up groaning a little at the pop in her joints making Lena give a sympathetic look.

“Does it hurt?”

The blonde nodded rolling her shoulders.

“A little but it’s okay, only a couple more hours.”

Lena nodded happily returning Kara’s kiss before the blonde headed off to help put away the shopping haul. A couple hours seemed to race by for Kara who had been at Lena’s side all afternoon, she was hesitating to follow the rest of the pack as she kissed Lena for the last, tenth, time.

“If anything happens or you need me just send Lucy or James okay? I’ll be here in no time.”

Lena nodded squeezing her mate’s hand watching as her eyes started to grow violet in color as she tried to resist her instinct to shift.

“I promise I will love now go, Alex is with me I’ll be fine.”

Kara nodded stealing one more kiss before she hurried off shifting before she even crossed the yard, with one last look back at Lena the golden alpha hurried after the rest of the pack. Lena sighed and shut the door before going upstairs to Alex and Maggie’s room where the older omega was pacing a little as the twins gargled and cooed from their crib. Lena watched her for a moment before making herself known.

“What’s wrong Alex?”

The auburn haired omega paused in pacing and gave a small smile as she looked out the window.

“My wolf wants to be back out there running with Maggie and the others but my body isn’t ready, not until the twins are at least whined.”

Lena nodded as she sat on the bed watching as Alex went to the crib and scooped up the twins handing Jeremiah over to Lena when the other omega held out her arms. Lena smiled at the boy in her arms as he cooed at her his little fingers brushing her cheek as he reached up.

“You are so handsome already little one, yeah with your little dimples and those eyes you are going to break so many hearts.”

Alex chuckled glancing at her son then at Jamie.

“I don’t know Jamie might give him a run for his money as heartbreaker with her eyes and Maggie’s cheek bones.”

Lena chuckled looking at the girl smiling as Jamie sneezed making herself giggle. After a few minutes both twins began to get fussy making Alex on edge as she tried everything to sooth them.

“What’s wrong my little cubs? You both just ate, got burped and got fresh diapers.”

Lena watched as Alex paced a little holding one child in each arm gently bouncing them. Alex whines unsure what to do before she paused getting a better look at the two babes and let out a shaky laugh.

“That’s it, oh my little darlings look at your eyes!”

Lena got up and made her way over smiling as she seen both twins looking up at them with different eyes. Jamie’s eyes were glowing a soft amber-gold like liquid topaz and Jeremiah’s were a bright red.

“An alpha and an omega! Congratulations Alex!”

The older omega gave a watery chuckle as she kissed each babe on the head making them coo at her.

“I can’t wait to tell Maggie! Your _Momma_ will be so happy cubs.”

Lena smiled happily moving to the window to look out and give Alex a moment with the twins. As she watched out the window an uneasy feeling came over her, her wolf was on edge suddenly pacing making her shift nervously as her eyes darted around for any sign of danger. Then she saw it, a quick little spark in the darkness but that spark quickly grew in size until the trees were being consumed one by one, closer and closer to the house.

“Alex! Fire!”

The other Omega hurried to the window her eyes widening in horror as she observed the inferno.

“We have to get out of here now!”

Lena nodded hurrying as best as she could after Alex, they barely made it to the stairs when a sharp pressure hit her lower back and was paired with warm wetness on her legs.

“Shit! Alex!”

The older omega stopped half way down the stairs to look back before her now blue eyes widened.

“You have got to be kidding me! Shit!”

Thinking quick she hurried down stairs and set the twins in a safe place before going back for Lena helping her down and sit on the couch before she ran out the door quickly finding James and Lucy growling at each other, she didn’t need to hear their thoughts to know they were fighting about what to do. Without hesitating she grabbed James by the scruff and pulled him away shoving his large form in the direction of the pack.

“STOP ARGUING AND GO JAMES! TELL KARA THAT THERE'S A FIRE ENCLOSING ON THE HOUSE AND LENA JUST WENT INTO DAMN LABOR!”

The eyes of both wolves widened at how much more dire this situation became before James took off in a full run making Alex nod once then look at Lucy.

“I can’t get Lena out of here by myself, not in the state she’s in and with the twins so I need you to sound the alarm, get Maggie here and take the twins.”

Lucy nodded once before turning to the direction James had run, threw her head back and let out the loudest howl she could muster letting it ring out a few times long enough for Alex to get the twins bundled up and placed in a basket.

“Take them and get out of the fires path, I’ll stay with Lena until Kara gets here.”

Lucy nodded carefully taking he handle of the basket into her mouth and dashing away to a place she knew the two babies would be safe. Alex ran back inside to Lena grabbing her hand and pushing her bangs out of her face.

“Hey look at me, breathe pup you have to breath. I know it hurts and your scared but you have to breathe and not pass out.”

Lena gave a jerky nod trying to work on her breathing as contractions ripped through her. Alex held her hand and whispered gentle encouragements as she mentally prayed for Kara to hurry.


End file.
